The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride
by kaykyaka
Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone’s rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn’t understand. Last chp
1. In Dreams

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter One – In Dreams

"_Why didn't you tell me?!"_

Cameron sat up with sweat dripping down his face and breathing heavily, he turned and saw his father looking at him with a hand towel.

"I had it again Dad," Cameron said nervously as Shawn wiped his son's brow gently.

"The dream about LC?" Shawn asked and Cameron nodded.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Cameron asked leaning into his father's chest and Shawn rubbed his son's back lovingly.

"Of course you can son," Shawn replied and kissed Cameron on the head, "Come on let's go,"

As Shawn hoisted his firstborn son out of his dampened bed and turned towards the door a bright light came down from Heaven and the angel Rebecca appeared before her family.

"Not so fast boys," Rebecca said.

"Mom!!" Cameron cried out reaching for his Mom and he wrapped himself in her white garment which was extraordinarily white.

"Its nice to see you Rebecca, I assume you're here to comfort our son he's been having some weird dreams which I'm sure God told you all about," Shawn said.

"The only bed Cameron will be sleeping in tonight is his own, you go to bed I'll stay here with Cameron and make sure he gets a goodnight's sleep," Rebecca said to her Earthbound husband.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Shawn said offended, "What you think I can't comfort Cameron all on my own?"

"Shawn!" came the rebuking voice of Anointed Amy from Cameron's bedroom door.

"Amy!" Rebecca said happy to see Shawn's eternal soul mate.

"Gees only you could argue with an angel," Amy said standing at the door frowning at her husband.

"Amy am I glad to see you, take your husband to bed before I get God down here to sort him out," Rebecca said.

"So God did send you," Shawn said.

"No Shawn I came down here of my own free will," Rebecca said sarcastically.

"Well there's no need to be sarcastic Rebecca," Shawn said.

"And there's really no reason for you to be in here either," Rebecca replied.

"Which means we better do as His angelic servant says and go to bed," Amy said pulling her husband out of Cameron's bedroom, "Goodnight Rebecca, sleep tight Cameron!"

"I will, now that you're here Mom," Cameron said as his Mom lifted him back into his bed.

"I want an explanation!" Shawn cried from the other side of the door.

"Well you ain't getting one God boy!" Rebecca cried out and Cheyenne suddenly bolted through Cameron's bedroom door at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Mommy!" Cheyenne gasped and he jumped onto her angelic mother and Rebecca flew down onto Cameron's bed from the impact.

"Careful Cheyenne that's your mother she's fragile!" Shawn said coming back into his son's room to make sure Cheyenne didn't overpower Rebecca with her Phenomenal Strength.

"No I'm not, come here sweetie!" Rebecca said and Cheyenne rejoiced in her mother's embrace as Cameron planted kisses all over the well-loved and dearly missed Rebecca Michaels.

Amy pulled Shawn back by his ponytail, "Ow!" Shawn complained.

"Now look what you've done!" Amy said annoyed.

"What did I do I was trying to make sure Cameron slept okay, he had that dream again," Shawn said.

"Its obvious Rebecca came down from Heaven to spend time with Cameron for a reason and that dream must be it, God doesn't just send his angels out randomly. How's she gonna talk to him with Cheyenne fawning all over her now?" Amy asked.

"You're right, you're always right," Shawn said yanking on Amy's ponytail as a sign of mutual respect which Amy received accordingly.

Rebecca began to rise, God was calling her to His Throne but her children were still holding onto the edge of her garment.

"Mommy don't go!" Cameron and Cheyenne cried out.

"I have to ARK Angels but I'll be back real soon okay?" Rebecca said but her children still refused to let go so Shawn and Amy decided to help her ascension back to Heaven by tickling Cameron and Cheyenne until they let go.

"Thanks you two," Rebecca said and she gave her husband a warning glare, "I'll be back tomorrow night to be with Cameron, I'm giving you a heads up so that this doesn't happen again okay?"

"Okay babe, I mean angel," Shawn said with a heartbreaking smile.

"I love you my anointed and angelic family," Rebecca said before she blew them all a kiss and disappeared back to Heaven.

"Bye Mommy!" Cheyenne cried out waving as her mother left Cameron's room. Shawn picked his son up and carried him to his bedroom.

"Come on son you're sleeping with us tonight," Shawn said and Cheyenne raised a curious eyebrow as her father's bedroom door closed with Cameron inside.

She visited LC's bedroom and prodded her future sister-in-law, LC tried to shrug her off but Cheyenne retaliated with a huge shove causing LC to fall out of her bed.

"Urgh, Cheyenne Michelle Michaels what is your damage?" LC protested.

"Cameron is sleeping in Daddy's room," Cheyenne said.

"So?" LC replied then she rethought her response, "Wait-a-minute that ain't right,"

"I know! I haven't slept with Daddy since I was 3, Cameron's 10! Then Mommy came down from Heaven and she said she's coming back to see Cam-Cam again tomorrow!" Cheyenne said and LC jumped onto her bed and faced Cheyenne eye-to-eye in shock.

"Your mom was here?" she said in surprise.

"Um-hmm," Cheyenne replied.

"And Cameron's sleeping with Uncle Shawn and Aunt Amy, what's up with that?" LC wondered.

"So can I sleep with you?" Cheyenne as LC who frowned at her.

"Why would you want to sleep with me?" LC asked as Cheyenne got in under the covers of LC's bed.

"Because that's why, Cameron can sleep in any room he wants so I can sleep in any room I want," Cheyenne replied.

"Well you know what? I don't want to sleep in my room anymore," LC said heading out of her bedroom. "Maybe I want to sleep in my Daddy's room,"

Cheyenne hopped out of LC's bed and followed her to Hunter and Chyna's bedroom, "Oh kay!" Cheyenne said deciding refusing to follow usual sleeping arrangement tonight. As LC approached her father's bedroom door on the West Wing of the Sandbox she saw her mother sitting on the top of the staircase alone and stopped.

"Mom what are you doing sitting out here why aren't you in bed?" LC asked as Cheyenne bolted down the hallway to Hunter's room.

"Your father is being a pain in the butt and I refuse to sleep in the same bed as him tonight or any other night until after the wedding," Chyna said resolutely.

"What did he do this time?" LC asked with a sigh.

"He spent the whole night talking about Jeff Hardy!" Chyna said, "He said Jeff's being a total jerk at work and he's a nuisance to the WWE locker room and he insisted that I help him figure out a way to get Jeff to leave the WWE before Wrestlemania,"

"How romantic," LC said rolling her eyes, "You want me to go talk to him and by talk I mean hit him over the head with a sledgehammer?"

Chyna laughed, "No Lisa I don't wanna hear another word come out of my soon-to-be-husband's mouth tonight,"

"Not even if that sound is the sound of him crying out in pain?" LC replied and Chyna laughed even louder waking up Rebecca Michelle.

"Uh-oh we better go quiet Remi down before the Righteous Indignation Posse lay the smacketh down on our unrighteous behinds," Chyna said.

"Hey speak for yourself my behind is totally righteous," LC said following her mother into Rebecca Michelle's nursery. Inside the youngest member of the DX household was in need of a hug so Chyna and LC comforted her. As they rocked her back to sleep they felt comforted themselves.

"You know suddenly I don't want to leave this room," Chyna said.

"Yeah me neither," LC said lying down between Rebecca's toys as Chyna kissed Rebecca and put her down to sleep.

"There's something special about you girl," she said then she looked down at LC, "And you too girlie,"

Chyna lay next to LC by the plush teddy bears and stroked her daughter's sandy blond hair, it was just like Hunter's before the Attitude Era. All she needed was for her daughter and fiancé to swap brains and she could sleep in her own bed again, until then she was sleeping with the girls tonight.

"Cheyenne said Rebecca was here tonight and Cameron's sleeping in his father's room," LC said.

"I sure wish she'd come visit Hunter and tell him what a jerk he's being," Chyna said.

"I don't think so she came to see Cameron, I think its important because Cheyenne said she's coming back tomorrow to see him again," LC said.

"Wow, then I guess it is important," Chyna said.

"My angelic sense is telling me I need to be there when she comes back," LC said

Hunter was sleeping with a girl too only technically there wasn't much sleeping going on but more talking trash about Jeff Hardy.

"I just wanna throw my shoe at him everytime I walk into that locker room, I don't know there's something about his face that I just don't like," Hunter complained and Cheyenne nodded attentively, "You know Cheyenne you are a Phenomenal listener, I never get this kind of attention out of Chyna or LC or Shawn,"

"That's because I'm Phenomenal and they're not, tell me more about Jeff Hardy's face Uncle Hunter," Cheyenne said.

"Well its got this angle to it that makes me what to perform a non-chiropractic adjustment on it. And what's with the lines he's shaved into his beard, I mean what is that? Is he trying to divert passengers on a runway or amass some facial hair – whatever he's doing it just doesn't work," Hunter said.

"No it doesn't, hair shouldn't have lines in it, especially on your face," Cheyenne said.

"And don't even get me started on his hair – its like dude, PICK A COLOR AND GO WITH IT!" Hunter said.

"Why don't you make him pick a color and go with it?" Cheyenne suggested.

"You mean enforce a hairstyle policy on the WWE locker room?" Hunter said.

"Will that make you happy Uncle Hunter?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes Cheyenne that would make me very happy indeed," Hunter said rubbing his hands together with a sly smile on his face.

"Great now you can stop talking and we can to sleep," Cheyenne said firmly getting under the covers vowing never to sleep in Uncle Hunter's bed ever again.

"Goodnight Cheyenne," Hunter said planting a kiss on Cheyenne's forehead, the little angel was unaware that her little suggestion was going to make life even worse for the man at the center of it all, Jeff Hardy.


	2. In Second Place

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Two – In Second Place

"_Why didn't you tell me?!"_

Cameron shot up again in another cold sweat and Amy and Shawn woke up at the same-time.

"The best thing to do for now is to wrap our arms around him and pray," Shawn said, this was the second time Cameron had woken up from a bad dream.

"Maybe Rebecca shouldn't have left so early," Amy said as the Anointed Couple wrapped their arms around the trembling Cameron.

Shawn kissed the side of Cameron's head, "Was it the same dream son?"

"Yeah," Cameron said clutching to his father's side while Amy stroked his head, she was upset herself.

"Where are you going?" Shawn whispered to his wife as Amy took her cell-phone and was about to quietly exit the room.

"I was gonna call Trish and ask her if she knows what's happening to Cameron," Amy replied.

Cameron's hand suddenly shot out and he grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her back to the bed, "Please don't go mom," he pleaded and Amy immediately dropped her cell and got back into bed and resumed hugging position.

The warmth of their Anointing made Cameron feel better as his head pounded with flickers of his dream that he didn't understand.

"All I got out of it was that LC was upset with me about something," Cameron explained but Shawn hushed him.

"Its alright don't try to analyze it Cameron, in the morning we'll talk to Trish and Randy and ask them to tell us what it means okay?"

"But Daddy I'm the Amazing one, I should know what the dream means," Cameron replied.

"That's true he should," Amy said and that concerned her very much and she gave Shawn a determined look, "I wanna know what's going on,"

Shawn realized that with both Rebecca and Amy equally desperate to get to the bottom of Cameron's re-occurring dream about LC he had better talk to the girl herself and see if he she had any idea what was going on with her future husband.

"No Dad, I don't want you to say anything to LC," Cameron said already knowing that's what his father intended to do.

"But she might know something Cam," Shawn said.

"Daddy please don't make me regret sleeping in your bed tonight," Cameron said.

"Alright I won't talk to LC," Shawn said.

"Or Uncle Hunter or Aunt Joanie," Cameron added and Shawn protested until Amy shot him down with a look of stern disapproval.

"Okay we'll just keep it between us," Shawn said and Cameron hugged him gratefully and Amy could see that Shawn was very worried about Cameron's dream. Shawn pulled his Bible from off his nightstand onto his lap and opened it up to the Book of Proverbs:

"Proverbs 3:24 says _"When you lie down, you will not be afraid; when you lie down, your sleep will be sweet."_ So lie down my son and rest," Shawn said softly and Amy leaned over and kissed Shawn. "Sweet dreams," Shawn said and he kissed Cameron and his Kiss of Life penetrated the anxiety in Cameron's mind and he fell asleep instantly. Shawn kissed Amy and she fell asleep in his arms, Shawn stayed up and watched his wife and child sleep and made sure that they slept soundly throughout the night. He was pretty sure Randy and Trish were expecting his call, maybe when they had their son they'd realize that his child's needs would always come before his own and that included a goodnight's sleep.

In the morning after a full 3 hours sleep Cameron convinced his Dad to go to bed and go into work later, of course Hunter didn't approve. The Cerebral Assassin believed that he was doing the lion's share of the work at DX Inc, the last thing he should have done was mouth off to Amy who wanted her husband to get back into bed. She had to wrestle the pants from Shawn's hands and then pin him to his bed so that he didn't leave with Hunter.

"Amy baby I appreciate your concern but I gotta go into work," Shawn said wrestling from underneath his wife but she caught him before he could get away from her by grabbing his ankle.

"Shawn I don't care if Hunter wants to bitch and moan all the way to Florida, you are not going into work until later now get back in this bed!" Amy said.

"But Amy Hunter's one more stupid move away from pissing off the locker room I have to be there to be the voice of reason," Shawn explained and Amy paused.

"You mean to tell me that Hunter is still tripping over Jeff Hardy for leaving for TNA after Wrestlemania?" Amy said and Shawn nodded.

"Ames where have you been that's all he talks about?" Shawn said, "I can't remember the last time he mentioned his and Joanie's wedding,"

"Well that's his problem Shawn, you didn't get any sleep last night you're in no condition to play referee anyway," Amy replied.

Shawn sighed, "I can't win its either go to work and have you be mad at me or stay home so you can have sex with me,"

Shawn's eyes suddenly lit up as Amy curled a lock of his hair around her finger suggestively; Hunter arrived at his bedroom door ready to leave but Shawn wasn't going anywhere he was locked in a passionate kiss with Big Red.

"Come on Shawn how long does it take to get dressed?" Hunter complained.

"Actually Hunter I'm gonna stay home," Shawn replied with a mouth full of Amy and the bedroom door swung open to reveal a very angrily Triple H on the other side of it.

"What do you mean you're staying home?!" Hunter yelled at the kissing couple.

"Hey keep your voice down the baby is still sleeping!" Amy yelled back.

"I'm not feeling too well, I barely slept at all last night," Shawn said as Amy caressed him lovingly much to Hunter's suspicion.

"I don't believe you, I think you wanna stay home and have sex with your wife that's what I think!" Hunter said.

"Yes that would be nice but I won't even be able to do that I'm exhausted," Shawn said and Amy snickered.

"Yeah right like I'm not gonna take full advantage of having you home all to myself," Amy said then she paused realizing that she shouldn't have said that, "Ooops did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did, now Shawn get in the freaking car you can change at the airport," Hunter said grabbing Shawn by the arm but he found himself wrestling against the Righteous Indignation of his Anointed wife. Eventually Hunter had to let Shawn go lest he be badly burned and have to get surgery.

"Fine goof off work, just like Jeff Hardy always does. Its bad enough that he's mocking my authority in the locker room but to influence you Shawn, that boy has played his last trump card!" Hunter said and Shawn and Amy couldn't believe their ears.

"How the Hell is me wanting to sleep in late got anything to do with Jeff Hardy?!" Shawn said.

"It has everything to do with Jeff Hardy!" Hunter replied bitterly.

"You know what, I'm gonna talk to Jeff later and if I find out that you've abused him in anyway I'm gonna come down to Florida with Shawn and lay some Righteous Indignation on your crazy obsessed butt!" Amy warned Hunter and the Cerebral Assassin gulped.

"You better mellow out Big Red," Hunter warned Amy but Big Red just stuck her tongue out at the Grumpy Game who made his way downstairs where the ARK Angels were quietly waiting for him. The sight of Hunter made them want to stay home too.

"Where's Uncle Shawn?" LC asked.

"He's staying home and I don't want to talk about it," Hunter snapped and LC and Cheyenne exchanged glances with each other.

"Cameron go get your Dad I can't handle my Dad when he's like this," LC said but Cameron was reluctant to disturb his father after having stayed up all night so he could sleep soundly.

"It'll be okay we'll just hang with your mom," Cameron said.

"My Mom's not coming, Dad's pissed her off too," LC replied.

"Right, then we'll hang with the driver, I really don't wanna make my Dad go to work when he's so tired," Cameron said.

"Why is he so tired, was it because you were sleeping with him?" LC asked and Cameron didn't want to answer fortunately Hunter gave him a way out of an awkward situation.

"Let's go!" he barked at the children and they quickly jumped in the DX Machine, as soon as they got in Aurora started crying.

LC and Cheyenne comforted her but she was inconsolable, "LC pass her to me I'll calm her down," Hunter said reaching for Aurora.

"No way Daddy you're the reason she's crying!" LC said, "You've been acting like a total tool lately!"

"She's scared of you Uncle Hunter," Cheyenne added.

"She's not scared of me she's just being a grouch," Hunter said.

"Like father like daughter," LC quipped.

"Just give her here Lisa," Hunter said and LC reluctantly passed Aurora to her father, as soon as she did Aurora caused it to start raining on the inside of the DX Machine.

"What on Earth is going on?" the driver asked.

"Daddy give her back," LC said but Hunter refused.

"No she's not crying because of me she's crying because of Jeff Hardy," Hunter said and the ARK Angels rolled their eyes and sank into the leather seats fatigued with yet another rant on Jeff Hardy, a rant that lasted all the way to the airport. It rained all the way there; it also rained in the airport, on the airplane and at the arena when they finally got to Jacksonville.

Meanwhile back at the Sandbox Shawn and Amy were about to call Trish and Randy and find out what was going on in Cameron's dream. The sound of Chyna crying in the Rebecca Michelle's nursery got their attention and they went to see what was wrong.

"I've had it with all this bull-crap about Jeff and Steph, even Aurora is fed up with Hunter," Joanie said as Shawn and Amy comforted her and handed her a tissue to wipe her tears. Together they picked Joanie off the floor and escorted her to their room which had become a sanctuary over the last few months for the broken-hearted.

"We sympathize, really we do," Shawn said.

"I heard him yelling at you for wanting to sleep in, all week long all he could do was bitch and moan about how Steph and Jeff showed us up at the ARK Angels party. He's creating this tension between Steph, Jeff and us that just isn't there. Its only there because he wants it to be, its just like the Helmsley-McMahon feud all over again and I don't want any part of it," Chyna cried in frustration.

"Whoa let's not go overboard, that's not what this is Joanie," Shawn said.

"Yeah back during the Helmsley-McMahon era Hunter was a totally different person," Amy said.

"If you ask me nothing's changed since I came back into his life, he was obsessed with Stephanie then and he's obsessed with her now. What do I have to do to get this man to devote all his attention to LC and me? Its like we're in second place," Chyna said.

"You are NOT in second place Joanie you and LC and Aurora are the most important people in Hunter's life. Just calm down we'll talk to him don't let your imagination run away with you, remember the wedding is only a month away," Shawn said but Chyna's face fell at the mention of the wedding.

"I don't think there's gonna be a wedding," she said and she broke down in tears while Shawn and Amy tried to pick their jaws from off their bedroom floor.

"We're having one Hell of a morning aren't we?" Amy said to Shawn who nodded, as soon as he got to work he was gonna make sure the only thing on Hunter's mind was his wedding and he figured he'd need Amy's help to make sure that Jeff was no longer gonna cause problems for The Game.

"This is why I wanted you to come back to work with me," Shawn said as they comforted Joanie.

"Yeah, you're so busy looking after your best friend you don't have time to lead the locker room," Amy said.

"So will you step up and be my Second in Command while I take care of Hunter and Joanie?" Shawn asked.

"I thought I already was your Second in Command," Amy said with a smile and Shawn kissed her thankful that she was always at his side before Kissing Joanie back to life, the First Lady of DX sure needed it.

"Thank God you convinced him to stay home," Joanie said to Amy, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys,"

Shawn and Amy hugged Chyna grateful for their support, it was more love than she'd got from Hunter ever since Jeff and Steph announced their engagement and if she was going to finally take Hunter's last name that's something that was going to have to change after tonight.


	3. Grumpy Guts and Sour Puss

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Three – Grumpy Guts and Sour Puss

Jacksonville, FL at 7pm:

The best thing about Monday Night RAW was the beginning of the show, the worst part was having to listen to Triple H rant on like a maniac before the show started. The WWE roster was at their wits end with Hunter, it seemed like anytime one of the wrestlers did anything that slightly annoyed the co-owner he blamed Jeff Hardy. He didn't seem to care about the great job Jeff Hardy had done alongside AJ Styles in building up their match at Wrestlemania for the WWE Championship. Next to Sting vs. The Undertaker this was one of the most highly anticipated matches on the card. But you'd never know that if you asked The Game and at 7pm he was just about to drop another bomb on the Charismatic Enigma.

"Has anyone seen Jeff Hardy?" Hunter asked some of the RAW Superstars who were in attendance for another one of his meetings.

"Last time we saw him he was outside making your daughter laugh," Matt Hardy said resentful of his boss' attitude toward his younger brother.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed," Kofi Kingston said.

"Yeah these meetings are a real drag," Rey Mysterio said, he wasn't even on RAW but he was participating in Money in the Bank with Matt Hardy, Kofi Kingston, Samoa Joe, Homicide and Hernandez so he had to show up tonight.

"What's that supposed to mean Rey? Where would you rather be, ogling Angelina and Velvet over on Smackdown with Punk and Edge?" Hunter said.

"Yes," Rey replied and Kofi and Matt laughed.

"Well so would I but I've got an announcement to make and it involves Jeff Hardy who – surprise, surprise – isn't here," Hunter complained.

"That's because your daughter wouldn't stop crying and Amy and Shawn suggested Jeff take her and the ARK Angels for a walk downtown," Rey replied.

"Like that's gonna do any good," Hunter huffed.

"Well it's stopped raining so it must be doing some good," Matt Hardy said.

"Somebody get Jeff so we can start this meeting already!" The Miz complained and Matt, Rey and Kofi looked at him and he rolled his eyes and headed for the parking lot to get Jeff, he was actually glad to get out of the building, things had gotten really uncomfortable on the RAW roster. Miz headed towards the brightly colored sky where Jeff Hardy, Aurora, Amy, Shawn and the ARK Angels were standing. He felt a million times better just standing around them.

When Jeff saw The Miz coming toward them he knew why, "Let me guess, Hunter wants to see me right away," Jeff asked him and The Miz nodded apologetically, if he was Jeff he wouldn't wanna go back inside either.

"I don't know what he wants to talk to you about but he's not in a very good mood," Miz replied and Jeff looked at Amy and Shawn who were smiling for some unfathomable reason.

"Don't worry Jeff I assure you Hunter is gonna be treating you a lot nicer now that I'm around," Amy said who was now a working mom, she had Rebecca Michelle strapped to her chest and the baby slept from Connecticut to Florida and never made a sound unlike Aurora who had only just stopped crying.

"I really don't think its necessary for you to leave home and come back to work to look after me Amy," Jeff said frustrated with Hunter's increasingly unpleasant attitude towards him.

"Unfortunately Jeff it really doesn't matter what you think, you're entitled to feel safe at work and right now you don't Jeff and its affecting you," Shawn said.

"But I'm not gonna retaliate I told you, I'll just ignore Hunter until he chills out," Jeff Hardy said.

"Can I say something?" Miz asked Shawn.

"Sure thing Mike," Shawn replied, Mike being The Miz's real name.

"Your partner's attitude is not just affecting Jeff, its affecting all of us," The Miz said and the ARK Angels didn't like what they were hearing at all, "You name the wrestler and I'll bet you a thousand bucks they have a problem with Hunter, even the TNA defectors are starting to wonder if they made the right decision coming to work for you guys,"

"That's terrible, come on guys lets go in and give my father a lesson in how to love thy neighbor," LC said rallying up the ARK Angels who didn't like the bad name Hunter was giving them at all.

"Let's all go in," Amy said but Jeff Hardy didn't want to go anywhere.

"I can't help but feel that this is all my fault," Jeff said and Amy's heart churned at the guilt in her former team-mate's voice.

She took Jeff's hand and looked him in the eye and said firmly, "Jeff, this is not your fault, you and Stephanie are getting married – end of story and if Hunter doesn't like it that's his problem not yours,"

Jeff nodded but he still didn't want to go inside, Shawn and Amy had to force his feet to move into the building. As they drew closer to the men's locker room Aurora started to act up.

"Uh-oh Ro-Ro's losing it," Cheyenne observed as the temperature started to drop and Miz's teeth started to chatter.

"Man its freezing!" he said in shock warming himself up and when they went inside the locker room they saw that they weren't the only one's who were suddenly freezing. Hunter didn't seem to care though and he smiled at the sight of his little girl.

"There's my baby girl," he cooed at the sight of Aurora and Jeff handed the 2 year-old weather girl to her father and she started to cry, "Oh great job Jeff, she's just as miserable as she was when we first got here!"

"She's not crying because of something Jeff did Hunter, she's crying because of you!" Amy said and the locker room snickered much to Hunter's anger.

"Hunter can't you see that your attitude is the reason Aurora's so unhappy?" Shawn asked but Hunter couldn't see it at all.

"I didn't call this meeting to talk about my daughter's temperature tantrums Shawn, I called this meeting to let everyone know that I've made a few creative changes," Hunter said looking specifically at Jeff.

"What creative changes?" Shawn said figuring it was to the Wrestlemania line-up.

"I was watching some old footage of our current WWE Superstars and I realized how stale some of them look by today's standards. Jeff for example has had the same haircut for nearly ten years and I think its affecting our product," Hunter said and Shawn scratched his head confused.

"Hunter everyone in this room including our children think Jeff is the hottest thing to ever come out of the WWE, why would we change his hair now?" Shawn said.

"Wrestlers get over with our fans because of their charisma not their hair, because if they did you would have been on the unemployment line years ago HBK," Hunter said and everyone laughed including HBK.

"Point taken, so what are you suggesting?" Shawn asked.

"I'm suggesting Jeff get a haircut," Hunter said and everyone looked at each other confused.

"Is that why you called this meeting, to announce that Jeff has to cut his hair?" Matt said bemused.

"I know it seems unnecessary but I'm not so sure Jeff can be trusted to follow an order and I wanted to make sure he would in front of his peers, so Jeff will you cut your hair?" Hunter said and Jeff tried not to yell at Hunter for being so stupid, so he smiled and said calmly.

"Yes I will cut my hair a bit," Jeff said.

"No-no-no, not just a bit. Remember when Kane was un-masked in '03?" Hunter said and Jeff's face dropped and he covered his mouth in shock.

"You want me to go bald?!" Jeff said in disgust.

"That's right, prove to me that you're not causing my head to explode everytime I ask you to do something and you don't do it Jeff. Prove to me that you can take instruction and let go of those rainbow-colored locks that have made you oh so adorable to our WWE fans," Hunter said and Jeff scowled at Hunter.

"And to your ex-wife and baby girl right?" Jeff said, "I mean that's what this is really about isn't it Hunter? This isn't about my haircut being stale at all, it's about you being stale. You've had to same haircut since '96, so why don't you change your haircut instead of me?"

Hunter kicked the wall of lockers angrily making all the wrestlers jump and Shawn quickly intervened, "See Shawn this is exactly what I'm talking about, instead of doing what I say he just makes fun of me!" Hunter complained.

"I am not making fun of you I used to respect you until you started playing these cerebral mind games with me!" Jeff replied then he looked at Amy and calmed down remembering what they had discussed. "I don't want to be the cause of anymore animosity, so I'll do it I'll shave my head bald if it will calm things down between us,"

The WWE locker room gasped in shock at what they had just heard but it was like music to Hunter's ears.

"Daddy you can't do that what if it doesn't look good?" LC said.

"Then I would have proven my point," Hunter said.

"What point, that you're a jerk?" LC said.

"LC!" Shawn admonished Cameron's girlfriend.

"No that the WWE fans will respond according to Jeff's so-called charisma regardless of whether or not he has hair," Hunter replied. "Jeff I want your haircut for Smackdown tomorrow,"

"Sure thing – boss," Jeff Hardy said sarcastically and Hunter patted him on the back and Jeff Hardy flinched, "Don't push it though,"

Hunter laughed and came up real close to Jeff, "Jeffrey I'm gonna push you like you've never been pushed before, who knows, maybe after all this tough love you'll be smart enough to stay with us and not go to TNA after all,"

"Don't you use me as a way to get back at your ex father in-law, I maybe your employee but I am not your pawn Hunter," Jeff Hardy said and he noticed that everyone in the room was freezing cold except Shawn, Amy and the ARK Angels.

"What are ya'll still doing in here, show starts in an hour you better go get ready," Hunter said to the wrestlers who were all trembling. They all filed out shivering and cursing Hunter's name under their breath, "Aurora will you stop? I don't know why you're acting this way, your Dad just finally got back his respect from the locker room,"

LC huffed, "That wasn't respect that was contempt," she said and she took Aurora from her father, "Cheer up Ro-Ro," she said and Aurora started to laugh and the whole arena warmed up.

"See, all she needed was a hug from her little sister, not that Skittle-brained Jeff Hardy," Hunter said and as soon as he said that Aurora started to cry again. "See, I mention his name and she gets upset,"

"HUNTER WILL YOU SHUT UP!?!" Shawn yelled angrily, his Righteous Indignation kicked in and his eyes burned red and his hair flared above his head in bright red locks. "You are the reason Aurora's crying, not Jeff!"

Hunter gulped and pulled out the collar of his white polo shirt, he started to sweat profusely: he'd forgotten how frightening Shawn's Righteous Indignation could be. "Okay Shawn calm down relax,"

Shawn cooled off but smoke was still coming from his body and he approached Hunter with fiery eyes, "Have you forgotten there's something happening at the end of the month and there's someone who needs a lot more attention from you than Jeff Hardy?" he asked and Hunter gulped again and as much as he tried to resist it, he felt ashamed by Shawn's question.

"Did Joanie say something to you?" he asked.

"This morning Amy and I found her crying in Rebecca Michelle's nursery, she didn't have to say anything to me anyway I could see this coming a mile off," Shawn said and Amy escorted the ARK Angels outside so DX could talk alone, "Hunter she said she felt like she was in second place, don't you see what's happening here?"

"No but I bet you do," Hunter said and he turned from Shawn and sat on the bench by the lockers and Shawn came over and sat down next to him, "What else did she say?"

"She said she's thinking about calling off the wedding," Shawn replied and Hunter sunk into his hands in distress, then he got up and started pacing back and forth.

"She can't do that, what am I gonna do if she leaves me? I don't have anyone else Shawn," Hunter said.

"And who would want you? You're acting like a freaking psychopath, you're acting like Vince!" Shawn said, "What is it about the McMahon family that gets you so riled up?"

"I think it's because deep down inside I still think I have something to prove to them," Hunter replied with a heavy sigh.

"What on Earth could you have to prove to The McMahon's, you're already the co-owner of the WWE and father to 2 of the most amazing children on the planet," Shawn stated.

"That's true," Hunter said, "Joanie's right though Shawn,"

Shawn shook his head, "Joanie's right about what?" he asked confused.

"She's second in my life, I know you're not gonna wanna hear this but I care more about losing Jeff to TNA than I do about marrying her," Hunter said.

"Tell me you didn't just say that?" Shawn said, "Tell me you didn't mean it tell me it just slipped out but don't tell me you wanna keep this campaign of terror against Jeff Hardy going until you feel better about yourself as a wrestling promoter?"

"I wish I could but I can't, still I don't wanna lose Joanie, or LC or Aurora," Hunter said, "Or Jeff, if only there was a way I could keep them all happy,"

"Well keep it up Hunter and you might lose all four," Shawn said and he stormed out of the locker room to Amy and he told Big Red what Hunter said. From the expression on Amy's face LC could see she was gonna have to know just how loco things were going to get between her parents as there was a storm coming, she was surprised Cameron hadn't already picked up on it so she called the one person who could always be relied upon to know what was going on.

"Hey Aunt Trish its LC, we need to talk," LC said down her cell-phone, "Can we swing by your place tomorrow?"

"No LC I'll swing by yours there's something Randy and I have to talk to Amy about," Trish replied and she hung up and sighed, "The cat's out the bag," she said and Randy nodded while flicking the TV onto the USA network to watch RAW.

"Now all we have to do is decide how much they need to know," Randy said as Trish came over and sat on his lap, "We can't tell them everything,"

"But we can't lie to them either," Trish replied crawling into the nook of Randy's shoulder.

"But we can't tell them everything Trish, let's just start with the dream," Randy suggested.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"We won't tell them about Aurora though," Randy said. "But we should tell Hunter that he's gonna have to cancel RAW tonight since the locker room is gonna catch the flu as a result of Aurora's temperature tantrums,"

Trish nodded while dialing Hunter's cell-phone and caressing her stomach where Lil' Randy was growing ever bigger by the day and she thanked God that at least he'd always have his father around. "See I told you being written off TV wouldn't be so bad," she said and Randy kissed her in appreciation of his wife's Truth-telling abilities.


	4. The Ex Division

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Four – The Ex Division

The next day the WWE was still suffering from a bout of flu brought on by Aurora's temperature tantrums before RAW and it looked like Rey Mysterio and Matt Hardy weren't going to make it to Fort Lauderdale for the Smackdown tapings. The roster was also upset that Hunter had allowed Aurora to get so upset by keeping her away from Jeff who they thought had to get shaved bald out of spite. The Charismatic Enigma was on his way to Vince McMahon's house to see Stephanie who was staying with her parents and the ARK Angels had to make sure Aurora didn't see him leave as LC had spent all night with her to keep her calm. Her temperature tantrum had affected the WWE fans who attended last night's show and the last thing DX needed was for her to get upset again and have to cancel Smackdown tonight. This meant however that LC didn't get any sleep and Cameron offered to stay up with her which she appreciated very much. They stayed up late and talked about her father and Trish's baby boy who was six months away from being born.

"Cameron can I ask you something?" LC said as the morning sunlight cracked through the window of their hotel room.

"Sure," Cameron replied with a smile, he didn't seem tired at all.

"Why didn't you tell me things between my parents were gonna get rocky?" LC asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Cameron asked.

"You're the Amazing Cameron, God gave you the Gift of Wisdom you were supposed to know my parents were gonna start fighting," LC said, "But you didn't, how come?"

Cameron looked away; he didn't want to tell LC that he'd been having nightmares and that he couldn't concentrate on what was going on around him because he was too busy trying to figure out what was going on inside his head.

"I'm sorry LC I haven't really been paying attention," Cameron said.

"Is there something wrong?" LC asked.

_Yes, _Cameron said to himself but he didn't say that out loud, "I'm sorry I'll be more attentive," he said and he kissed LC on the forehead.

"You know call me crazy but I got this feeling that you're keeping something from me," LC said and Cameron swallowed nervously, "Trish and Randy are coming over later and I'm gonna ask them what's up with you,"

Cameron wondered if The Ortons would tell LC that he was having nightmares about her and that could land him in some serious hot water with her, "LC what would you say if I told you there was something I had to tell you but I don't know how?"

"You are keeping something from me!" LC said. "Cameron Cade Michaels we made a pact, we said there'd be no secrets between us and we'd always be honest with each other for all time!"

"Stop yelling you'll wake up your sister," Cameron said.

"Out with it God boy, what is it that you're keeping from me?" LC said and Cameron covered his face in distress and LC was not prepared for that: it was a look she hadn't seen since his mother died.

"That's how you sounded . . ." he said barely audibly covering his face.

"How I sounded, Cameron what are you talking about?" LC asked now she was upset but Cameron only managed half sentences leaving LC to believe what he had seen was truly frightening him so she backed off and decided to leave him alone, "You know what let's change the subject, I'm ordering us some pancakes! How's that sound Cam?"

"It sounds like a good idea," Cameron replied, he sounded a lot better and LC called room service.

"_Why didn't you tell me?!"_

Cameron replayed the dream over again, frustrated he locked himself in the bathroom and prayed to God for an explanation. He didn't get one he had asked God in vain because God had already told Him that he wouldn't explain the dream.

The answer will come to you my son, God had said. Once again Cameron was on assignment to solve a problem only this time it wasn't for the world it was for himself.

In the next room DX were calling Melina and asking her to come and heal the poorly wrestlers, she said that was happy to but John Morrison wasn't happy to hear that his estranged wife was coming to Fort Lauderdale.

"I'm gonna get over this cold myself I don't need Melina's Miraculous powers to heal me," Morrison said bitterly and Shawn's face fell.

"So you're gonna just be off TV until goodness knows when?" Shawn said.

"Well I would ask Randy if I'll be well by next week's Smackdown taping but I might end up killing him," Morrison said and Shawn nodded sympathetically.

"I've been there Johnny, you can either be there for Melina when its over or you can move on," Shawn said.

"Its okay for you God made your choice for you He hasn't said anything to me," Morrison complained running his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Do you know how it feels to be surrounded by some of the mightiest men and women in God's Kingdom and not know God's love for yourself?"

"Yes I do, I wasn't always St. Michaels, there was a time when I couldn't even spell 'anointed' but God changed me, I think that's why this is happening Johnny, God's gonna do something huge in your life too," Shawn said.

"Did Cameron tell you that?" Morrison said.

"No but I know it Johnny, if you can come out of this situation a better man this test will have served its purpose. Not letting Melina heal you is not the right way to go, all it proves is how childish you are," Shawn said hoping his rebuke penetrated Morrison's caustic attitude. "You do want to set a good example for your son right?"

Johnny nodded, "I do want Romeo to look up to me, God I love that kid,"

Shawn saw the love Johnny had for Romeo and suddenly he became teary-eyed.

"Okay Shawn I'll let Melina heal me you don't have to start crying," Johnny said comforting Shawn.

"That's not why I'm upset," Shawn said and Johnny's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Then what's up?" he asked.

"I can't tell you I promised Cameron I wouldn't say anything," Shawn said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"So you're upset about Cameron?" Johnny asked intrigued.

"Johnny please I've already said too much," Shawn said and Johnny didn't pry any further.

"Well I care about you too Shawn you've always been there for me when I'm having trouble with my old lady. If Cameron's giving you any problems why don't you let him stay over with me and Romeo at Maria and John's place?" Johnny suggested.

"I'll ask him," Shawn said opening the door for Johnny to leave and Morrison got the message.

"Okay I'll go, think about it okay?" Johnny said.

"Okay," Shawn replied and he closed his hotel room door thinking about his son and the dream that just wouldn't go away.

The McMahons at 9am:

Jeff Hardy stretched his eyes closed with sleep as the morning light broke though the blinds in his guest bedroom. Stephanie was in the shower, he could smell the scent of her peach and apricot shampoo and he loved it. There was something else he could smell, it was a stack of blueberry pancakes and thick maple syrup and Vince McMahon.

"Good morning son-in-law!" Vince McMahon said brightly.

"YARGHH!!" Jeff said flying up out of his bed and landing on the floor, Vince McMahon looked down at him holding the breakfast he made especially just for Jeff.

"Are you okay?" Vince asked the now sore Jeff Hardy.

"No I'm not okay! What are you doing in my room?!" Jeff asked perplexed.

"Hello, I'm giving you your breakfast in bed. I was gonna wait until you got downstairs but then I thought it might get cold, Stephanie told me how you like to sleep in so I brought it up to you!" Vince said merrily as Jeff got up off the floor. "Come on get back in bed,"

"Why I'm already up?" Jeff said.

"Its not breakfast in bed unless you're in bed dummy, come on get under the covers so we can do this thing right," Vince said.

"But Mr. McMahon," Jeff complained.

"Nah-uh, we've talked about this Jeff. Call me Dad," Vince said as Jeff reluctantly got back in bed.

"Okay thanks – Dad," Jeff said taking his tray with a smile and Vince ruffled his hair fondly.

"That's okay son, did I ever tell you I love what you do to your hair?" Vince said, "All that color is just fantastic,"

"Well it was your idea," Jeff said.

"Yes it was, I wanted Matt to dye his hair as-well but he refused," Vince said, "I should have fired him for that,"

"You did fire him," Jeff said chomping down on his pancakes.

"Yeah but that was for something else, if Matt had dyed his hair like I suggested he'd be just as popular as you if not more so," Vince McMahon said.

"More so?" Jeff said competitively.

"Okay at least as good as you," Vince said.

"Yeah he wishes," Jeff Hardy said frowning as Mr. McMahon started to open the blinds. "You know Steph's in the shower she might not appreciate the blinds being open Dad,"

"I thought you two weren't sharing the same bedroom?" Vince said.

"We're not we stayed up all night talking and she fell asleep," Jeff said.

"Oh, what were ya'll talking about?" Vince asked.

"You don't wanna know Dad," Stephanie said coming out of the shower with a towel over her head. "It would really upset you,"

"Well why don't you just tell me and we'll see who gets upset?" Vince said defensively as Stephanie dried her pink and blond hair.

"Well Hunter's gone even lower down the loser scale, he's forcing Jeff to cut his hair off completely," Stephanie said.

"He wants you to go BALD?!" Vince said to Jeff who nodded and he got up to share his pancakes with Stephanie, "He's crazy!"

"Well I have no choice it's his company and it's his rules and I don't wanna cause anymore problems between us, the locker room's already on edge because we're always arguing over some stupid stuff." Jeff said and Stephanie kissed his syrupy lips while Vince paced the floor.

"But your hair is your thing, it's why you're so freaking popular why would he wanna change that?" Stephanie argued still upset over the whole thing.

"I don't know all I know is that I'm doing it today so kiss my rainbow colored hair goodbye," Jeff replied.

"I'll tell you why he's doing it, he's doing it to get back at me because dying your hair was my idea and he wants to do erase my stamp on the industry by shaving your head bald!" Vince said.

"That's exactly what it is Daddy, this is just another way for him to get at us," Stephanie said referring to her family. "If you weren't marrying me he wouldn't be making you do this Jeff,"

Jeff nodded, Stephanie and Vince were absolutely right Hunter was tripping over his own ego.

"Well it's a mistake it could ruin your career, I have to do something," Vince said heading for the door but Jeff stopped him before he could leave.

"What did I just say? I said I'm doing it I don't need you doing something that's gonna come back and bite me in the butt, just let it go please," Jeff said firmly but politely and Vince answered him just as politely.

"I'm sorry Jeffrey but that's not gonna happen; you're part of my family now and when you mess with Jeff Hardy you're messing with me," Vince said and he grabbed his jacket and left before Jeff could say anything to stop him.

"Stephanie your father is gonna march into DX Inc and cause a whole lotta problems for me and the WWE locker room! Hunter is not about to back down to the owner of TNA," Jeff said but Stephanie just shrugged chomping on her pancakes.

"Hunter had this coming, you let my Daddy take care of this," Stephanie said coolly, there was something comforting about the way she just blew past Jeff's concern.

"Will I be able to spend time with you without worrying if Hunter's gonna go off the rails?" Jeff wondered.

"When you leave the WWE and come to TNA and work for my father you won't have a care in the world my love," Stephanie said and once again Jeff was comforted by her confidence that came from out of nowhere. "Now while my father's taking care of you, why don't you take care of me?"

Jeff smiled knowing what Stephanie meant, "My pleasure my love," Jeff said and they kissed passionately with syrupy lips and sticky fingers.

Just before DX left for the arena where Smackdown was being taped Vince McMahon showed up at the hotel and made a beeline straight for The Game.

"Vince what are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I came here to talk to this power hungry titan known as Triple H," Vince said and the wrestlers stopped on their way out of the hotel to hear what their former boss had to say.

"What is this about?" Hunter asked.

"Jeff Hardy," Vince said.

"What about Jeff Hardy?" Hunter asked.

"My son-in-law told me that you want him to shave his head bald and I came here to tell you to your face that that is the stupidest idea since Katie Vick!" McMahon said and the wrestlers laughed.

"Everyone of you guys leave, this has nothing to do with you," Hunter said to them.

"You mean until you decide that Kofi's dreads are too long, or Rey needs to lose the mask?" Vince said. "What you're doing is so pathetic I can't believe you're getting away with this,"

"Well this is my company and I will run it how I see fit!" Hunter said angrily.

"Well if you guys get fed up with my ex-son-in-law's power games feel free to give me a call," Vince said and he pointed at Shawn Michaels, "that includes you HBK,"

Shawn shook his head, "Leave now before things get really hot in this hotel lobby," he said and Vince knew that meant Shawn's Righteous Indignation was on standby.

"My offer is still open Shawn, to you and your powerful little family," Vince said looking at Amy, Rebecca Michelle and the ARK Angels.

As he turned to leave Chyna reached for Hunter's hand but The Game snatched it away angrily, "Is there anyone else that thinks I'm wrong for telling Jeff Hardy to shave his head bald?"

As every wrestlers hand went up only the hands of LC and Chyna remained by their sides, "Great now all I need is the vote of someone whose opinion actually matters," Hunter said and LC and Chyna couldn't believe what they just heard.

"That's it I'm sorry guys I tried but there's no way I can stand here and let this man who I thought loved me treat me like I'm some groupie," Chyna said to Amy and Shawn and the Anointed Couple watched in horror as Chyna pulled off her engagement ring and threw it at Hunter violently, "As far as I'm concerned you can find another woman to marry you – the wedding is off!"

LC gasped as her mother stormed off, "Mom wait!" she cried running after her mother and Cameron went after her but she stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Let me come with you maybe I can help," Cameron said but LC shook her head.

"You are the Amazing Cameron if you wanna help me you get your act together and ask God what's going on with my family, when you have an answer call me," LC said.

"But I told you I don't know what's going on," Cameron said.

"Ask Trish and Randy when they come, I gotta go Cameron if I stay here one minute longer I'm gonna kill my father," LC said.

"Okay go," Cameron said knowing that LC wasn't kidding and as he watched his girlfriend leave his father came over to him, knelt by his side and smiled.

"How would you like to stay over at Johnny's with Romeo tonight?" he asked he could tell his son was under a lot of pressure, a chance of atmosphere would be good. Home definitely wasn't the best place for him now.

"Okay, can you stay over too?" Cameron asked.

"I'll ask Johnny," Shawn said but Amy shook her head.

"Don't leave me at The Sandbox with Hunter!" she begged her husband.

"Just stay in the baby's room you'll be fine," Shawn said.

"No I won't – I don't think I can trust myself alone with him after what he just did to Chyna," Amy said.

"Well stay with me, my house has got plenty of room," Melina said with a heavy sigh and Amy hugged relieved that she didn't have to share the same living space as Hunter tonight.

"So I'm going home alone, nobody cares if I want company," Hunter complained and Shawn shook his head.

"You better hope we come back," he said and the locker room nodded in agreement, it seemed that there was a chance the WWE roster might not be leaving Florida after all but to Hunter it was just another example of Vince McMahon taking everything away and leaving him with absolutely nothing. As everyone left Hunter curled up by his luggage on the ground, only one figure hadn't left the lobby and that was Cheyenne.

"I liked your idea about shaving Jeff Hardy's head," Cheyenne said.

"You did?" Hunter said relieved.

"Yeah, but I like monsters," Cheyenne explained.

"Then you must love me," Hunter said sadly.

"I do love you Uncle Hunter," Cheyenne said.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"Because you have to love people while they're still alive," Cheyenne replied and she hugged Triple H who hugged her back wondering where that thought came from.


	5. One on One with the Firstborn Sons

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Five – One on One with the Firstborn Sons

John Cena's house, Tampa, FL at 10pm:

Shawn, Cameron and John Morrison rolled up to Cena's house where The Champ had just gotten home with Maria and Marion. Once again Maria had insisted on bringing Marion to the TNA tapings to cheer on his father and Cena didn't like it one bit. Instead of arguing Maria just smiled and let him berate her; she already had a Word from God via the Amazing Cameron that John was gonna love Marion one day and that was all she needed. Seeing HBK standing at his doorstep didn't exactly bring a smile to Cena's face either, after all Shawn worked for the competition and could not be trusted.

"Hey John," Shawn said brightly but Cena just nodded and pulled Morrison over to one side.

"Johnny I know I said you could have friends over but I think you're pushing it with HBK," Cena said.

"Shawn's cool, he's not here on business so don't worry about Vince finding out you had one half of DX over at your house," Johnny explained, "Plus he's only here because Cameron wanted to sleep over,"

John took off his TNA baseball cap and put it on Cameron's head, "Hey lil' man I didn't see you there," he said and Cameron took off the cap and handed it back to The Champ of TNA.

"I'm not a fan John Cena and I wouldn't be caught dead wearing your crappy merchandize," Cameron said and Shawn Michaels laughed.

"Is that how cherubs talk on Earth?" Cena said unimpressed.

"Not unless God's assignment was for me to plug your merchandize in Heaven," Cameron replied and HBK laughed even harder.

"Well then you can't stay over, you and your father can turn around and go back to Connecticut right now!" Cena said but Maria butted in.

"Pay no attention to him, of course you can stay over and you can wear or not wear whatever you want," Maria said and Shawn and Cameron smiled at her and went inside much to Cena's chagrin.

"I really don't appreciate you speaking over me like that, I'm the Champ of TNA and I'm the man of the house and if Cameron isn't wearing one piece of my merchandize before bed-time he's gonna be sleeping on the beach," Cena said and Maria tried not to laugh.

"You're serious aren't you?" Maria said and Cena gave her the hat he gave to Cameron to put on.

"I'm dead serious," he said and Maria shook her head in disbelief.

"Okay if I get Cameron to wear this hat or some other article of John Cena clothing will you spend some-time with your son this week?" Maria asked.

Cena sighed, rolled his eyes and snatched the hat back, "Forget it. If I could go one whole hour without you forcing me to hang out with Marion I'd die a happy man,"

"You know the Bible says a man who doesn't look after his family is less than an infidel," Shawn said coming over to Cena and Maria with a bottle of soda in his hand.

"What are you Father of the Year?" Cena asked HBK.

"He sure is," Cameron added with a soda of his own.

"To the greatest Dads in the WWE Universe!" John Morrison said raising his bottle of soda and the three men shared a toast much to Cena's rage.

"You're paying for these sodas Johnny!" he snapped and Shawn spit the cola back into the bottle and handed it back to Cena.

"Its okay you can have it back," Shawn said and Cameron did the same thing and handed his bottle back to Cena.

"You can have mine back too," Cameron said and Cena looked at them both disgusted.

"Nah you can keep em you Degenerates and you better stay the Hell out of my refrigerator you got it?" Cena said.

"Don't worry I called out for pizza," Maria said and Cena stormed off in frustration that nobody was listening to him, "Don't worry about him just wear one of his T shirts to bed and he'll be happy,"

"What a loss to the company," Shawn said shaking his head as Cena disappeared up the stairs, "No wonder you wanted Cameron to come over,"

"Yeah I wanted Marion to see what a real Champ looks like," Johnny said and Maria agreed.

"You okay Cameron you look a little tired?" she said.

"Yeah I hardly slept last night," Cameron said.

"You wanna go to bed?" Maria asked him.

"No!" Cameron blurted out and Shawn comforted him his tone surprised Maria, the last thing Cameron wanted to do was sleep. "Can I hold Marion?"

"Sure thing Cameron," Maria said handing her baby boy to Shawn's Firstborn son.

"You might wanna get this one off your leg first," Johnny said and Cameron looked down to see Romeo wrapped around his ankle.

"Why don't you guys get to know each other a little better upstairs in your guest bedroom?" Maria said and Cameron liked that idea a lot and the adults took the children upstairs, tripping over the numerous pairs of Cena sneakers and baseball caps that littered the stairs on the way up. The house was covered in Cena's TNA merchandize and there wasn't a piece of the WWE merchandize in sight which was amazing considering how much of it there was still at DX Inc.

"I guess with the amount of money generated by Cena's TNA merchandize alone it doesn't really matter that he can't wrestle around with his son a little," Shawn said.

"His career is the only thing he cares about," Maria said.

"Sounds like someone we both know right Dad?" Cameron said and now it was Shawn's turn to sigh.

"Who is he talking about?" Maria asked.

"My other half," Shawn said.

"Amy?" Maria said confused.

"No not that other half, The Game," Shawn replied.

"Uh-oh what's he done now?" Maria asked as Cameron, Marion and Romeo settled into Cameron's guest bedroom.

"Let's talk about it over pizza," Shawn said putting his arm around Maria while John Morrison stayed upstairs with the firstborn sons.

Over in Los Angeles, Melina was having her two favorite guests over, Trish and Amy. Randy Orton had also come over with a big book so that he didn't have to talk to anyone. It was the most obnoxious thing he could have done but talking to Melina while Trish and Amy were there was like being cross-examined in court by three angelic attorneys. The angelic trio weren't planning on discussing The King's Oracle tonight they already had a topic of discussion that being what was going on with Cameron, Chyna and Hunter. Of course Orton already knew what was going on with them but he listened in all the same as his wife gave her sisters in Christ the supernatural 411.

"Cameron's dream is actually an Oracle. So obviously it is going to come to pass," Trish started as the three amigas congregated in Melina's kitchen while Randy sat quietly around the kitchen table.

"What is the dream about?" Amy asked.

"It's about Hunter," Trish said.

"Has Hunter acting like a jerk got anything to do with this?" Amy asked.

"Yes and no," Trish replied.

"What does that mean?" Melina asked.

"The dream is about something that happens to Hunter in the future and the reason why it's freaking Cameron out is because when it happens its going to affect his relationship with LC," Trish explained further. "Cameron and LC took a vow to be honest with each other about everything and this dream is going to put that vow to the test,"

Amy furrowed her brow, "Okay Trish, you've explained that this dream is an oracle and that it is about Hunter and it's gonna affect LC and Cameron's relationship. You still haven't told us what the dream is about,"

"That's because she can't," Randy said not looking up from his book.

"Randy I told you to sit there and be quiet I can handle this," Trish said.

"What happens to Hunter in the dream?" Melina asked and Trish pulled Melina in closer to whisper in her ear but Randy got up and pulled them apart.

"You can't tell her what happens to Hunter in the dream, we agreed we'd only tell one person and we're sticking to that!" Randy said firmly and Amy and Melina exchanged concerned glances and then turned to The Ortons for an explanation. If Trish knew anything about her sisters in Christ its that they didn't like being kept in the dark which was why Randy insisted on coming with her to make sure she kept her side of their agreement.

"Randy maybe we should tell them," Trish said.

"Yes tell us!" Melina and Amy said at the same-time.

"No you can't tell them it goes against our agreement, I know your sisters in Christ mean a lot to you and they do to me too but I'm your husband and you made an agreement with me that cannot be broken," Randy said and Trish's stomach churned at the mention of broken promises.

"And what you and Melina are gonna do, that's not your idea of breaking a promise?" Trish snapped and Randy picked up his book and walked out of the kitchen.

"Do what you want Trish," he said before storming out of Melina's house and slamming the door behind him causing Melina and Amy to jump.

"I shouldn't have brought him here I'm sorry Melina," Trish said.

"What are you apologizing to me for go after him!" Melina insisted.

"No he's being impossible," Trish said, "I'd rather talk to you guys,"

"Well if what Randy is saying is true we are the last people you should be talking to," Amy said.

"But you're my girls!" Trish said with a smile and Amy and Melina hugged her lovingly.

"We love you too Trish but Randy's your husband and your loyalty is to him now, no go get him before he wanders off somewhere," Amy said and the three sisters in Christ shared kisses on the cheek before Trish ran off after her husband leaving Amy and Melina alone with their thoughts.

"Maybe I made a mistake coming over here, I should be with my husband and his son right now," Amy said.

"No thank God you came I couldn't stand to be home alone another week," Melina said escorting Amy to the living room, "You don't know what's its like living alone,"

"Johnny's just taking a little time out he'll be back in no time," Amy said.

"No he won't," Melina said and Amy listened in closely as Melina's face turned serious. "I spoke to Randy, he told me that Johnny's gonna be gone for awhile,"

"How long's awhile?" Amy asked leaning in.

"Like for years," Melina said her bottom lip trembling as her emotions surfaced but she wiped away the tears before they fell and Amy held her hand for support. "I'm not asking for sympathy I brought this on myself, I'm the one that comes onto Randy,"

"You come onto Randy?!" Amy said in shock and Melina nodded regretfully and her hand started to warm up as Amy's Righteous Indignation kicked in.

"Amy let go of my hand," Melina said feeling the surface of her hand burn.

"I'm sorry you know I'd never pronounce judgment on you, after everything I've been through in my love life I'm on your side babe," Amy said, "Its just my Righteous Indignation takes over sometimes, why do you think I'm not at home?"

"Right, when Trish gets back do you think she'll be able to fill us in on what's gonna happen with Hunter and Joanie?" Melina asked.

"Unless that's what Cameron's dream was about," Amy said.

"You think there's a chance Hunter and Joanie might not get married?" Melina said.

"I'm not sure but I do know if they don't get married that would break LC's heart," Amy said as Randy and Trish came back in the house.

"Well don't worry because Cameron's dream isn't about Hunter and Joanie's wedding, it's about what happens after the wedding," Trish said.

"So there will be a wedding?" Melina said relieved.

"Yes," Trish nodded and Amy and Melina celebrated, they stopped after awhile when they noticed that The Ortons weren't celebrating with them.

"Is there something you guys wanna tell us?" Amy asked The Ortons and Randy and Trish shook their heads somberly.

"There's so much we want to tell you but we're under Divine mandate to keep our mouths shut," Orton explained and Melina noticed that he was still holding his book.

"Why are you still holding that book?" she asked Randy.

"This isn't just any book Melina, when I'm done with this book it is going to be priceless," Randy said.

"What's it about?" Amy asked.

"It's a book of Oracles: past, present and future," Trish said.

"Wow!" Melina and Amy said at the same-time.

"Everything that's happened to ATM and the ARK Angels of DX so far is in here, God gives me an Oracle and I paint it in this book with my spiritual assistant," Randy said.

"Who's your spiritual assistant?" Amy asked Randy.

"Carlito," Trish replied and Amy and Melina gasped.

"Carlito knows what's going to happen to us in the future and we don't?" Melina said indignantly.

"God entrusted Carlito to me, he's a good man who always keeps his word I couldn't think of anyone better to be my assistant," Randy said.

"Where is Carlito right now?" Amy said.

"He's at home in Florida, why?" Trish asked and her sisters in Christ gave her a wry smile, "Don't even think about it chicas, Carlito's mouth is sealed just like mine's going to be from now on if you don't behave yourselves,"

Amy and Melina pouted, "It sucks to be out of the loop," Melina complained.

"Well it ain't always good to be in the loop, trust me guys you don't wanna know what Cameron's dream is about," Randy said.

"So who's the person that you're going to explain the meaning of the dream to?" Melina asked.

"God told me that I have to tell Cameron what the dream means but I'm not looking forward to it," Trish said sadly and she looked at Amy who was very close to Shawn's firstborn, "This Oracle is not good news, so take comfort in the fact that you don't have to be the bearer of bad news,"

Amy ran over to Trish and hugged her trembling with an anxiety she had never known before while Randy went to comfort Melina but she pulled away from him obviously not wanting to touch Orton in anyway in front of her beloved Trish.

"I understand," Randy said quietly.

"No you don't understand Randy, you may know some-things but when it comes to my sisters in Christ you don't have a clue!" Melina snapped passionately and Randy covered his face seeing the future affair with Melina before his very eyes. Her passionate rebuke and fiery indignation, it was all a prelude as far as the King's Oracle was concerned and it was all in his brand new book of Oracles.


	6. Cena's House Rules

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Six – Cena's House Rules

Cameron, Romeo and Marion were getting to know each other better while Cena berated John Morrison for inviting The Michaels' over and Shawn touched base with Maria in the Cena kitchen. Although Romeo and Marion were only 3 months old they showed high interest in Cameron. Both showed signs of intelligence similar to Aurora before her powers were displayed before the wrestling world and Cameron enjoyed their company very much, that was until Romeo showed just a little bit too much intelligence. While Cameron was playing with Marion he found Cameron's cell-phone and called LC.

Imagine LC's surprise when she saw Cameron's number come up and all she got in response to her hello was Romeo's baby voice.

"Hello?" LC said.

"He-llo?" Romeo replied and Cameron realized he had actually made a call.

"Romeo give me that it's not a toy," Cameron said but Romeo rolled off the bed and rolled underneath it so Cameron couldn't get to him so he could continue his conversation with LC.

"He-llo?" he said again.

"Who is this?" LC said confused as Cameron tried to retrieve Romeo from under his guest bed.

"L-C pretty," Romeo said and LC gushed in amazement.

"Romeo Perez is that you? Oh you are so cute on Cameron's cell-phone!" LC said.

"L-C pretty," Romeo said again and Cameron realized the little 3 month old was flirting with his future bride.

"What do you think you're doing Romeo?" Cameron said gently reaching over to Romeo and taking back his cell-phone, "I'm the heartbreaker not you,"

Romeo crawled from out of the bed where Marion was waiting for him for some kind of reconnaissance, Marion really didn't understand the importance of learning to talk to girls on the phone but Marion insisted it was very important.

"Sorry about that LC," Cameron apologized, "Romeo certainly has lived up to his name,"

"I can't believe he's already talking, I've never been more honored to be chatted up," LC said.

"He's like that with everybody don't take it so personal," Cameron said.

"Well aren't we a little jealous," LC said and Cameron blushed.

"Look can we please change the subject?" Cameron said, "I'm uncomfortable with this whole line of conversation,"

"Why? Aren't you going to chat me up one day?" LC said and now Cameron was really blushing much to Romeo's amusement.

"Cam-ron red, Cam-ron red," he said over and over again as Cameron had indeed gone red

"Romeo please you're embarrassing me," Cameron said.

"Cameron don't be so mean, in fact put Romeo back on the phone I wanna see what else he can say," LC said.

"So you don't want to talk to me anymore, are you bored of me already?" Cameron said and Romeo tugged on his jeans and motioned for his cell-phone. "Keep your diapers on Romeo!"

LC laughed and laughed and Cameron had to admit the sound of her laughing made his heart sing, he didn't stop her instead he pressed his cell-phone closer to his head, it was like she was in the room with him. As Romeo climbed up his body and took the cell-phone from his hand he sat back on the bed with Marion watching him with great curiosity and thought about the woman who had been on his mind more often these days.

"LC pretty," Romeo said again and again LC gushed in amazement.

"She sure is Romeo she sure is," Cameron said as Marion played with his hair, he had his own hairstyling kit complete with scrunchie. It must have been a gift from Maria as Cena would never give his son anything so girlie.

White light suddenly filled the room. The angel Rebecca appeared and suddenly LC wasn't the only special lady on Cameron's mind.

"Mom!" Cameron cried out and Romeo dropped the cell-phone and scrambled over to Cameron along with Marion, both babies could see the angel Rebecca.

The guest bedroom door opened and John Cena's head popped in the crack of the door, "What's all the commotion?" he asked not seeing the angel Rebecca floating in the air.

"Daddy!" Marion cried out stretching his arms towards The Champ, the sight of which sent Cena back out of the room much to Rebecca's grief.

"That was not cool," she said and she turned and smiled at Marion, "Not that you'll need John Cena to be the man God is going to make you my child,"

Rebecca kissed each of the firstborns sending Romeo and Marion into a deep sleep leaving her with an audience of one.

"Cameron tell LC you'll call her back," Rebecca said motioning to her son's cell phone which had LC listening in on the other end, "I've got something very important to talk to you about,"

"Okay mom, LC I'll call you right back," Cameron said to his future bride knowing exactly what it was his mother wanted to talk to him about and it was a conversation he'd been wanting to have since the nightmares began, "I love you,"

Cameron hung up as LC gasped, her heart skipped a beat as the words "I love you" ran over her mind over and over again painting a smile on her face that not even her parents arguing could remove and it would stay there all night long. Meanwhile back in his guest bedroom Cameron was having a conversation with his mother that would keep him smiling for the rest of the night.

"I haven't come to talk to you about the meaning of your dream Cameron," Rebecca said.

"I know," Cameron said.

"God sent me to tell you that He has heard your father's prayer, Shawn prayed that you would have sweet sleep and sweet sleep you shall have," Rebecca said.

"So no more nightmares about LC?" Cameron said and Rebecca nodded and Cameron embraced her warmly.

"God says you're welcome," Rebecca said.

"Daddy's gonna be so happy when I tell him God answered his prayer," Cameron said.

"Well tell your father that I couldn't have left you in the hands of a better man, every second I'm away I thank God that I married Shawn, you don't know how blessed you are to have such a wonderful father Cameron," Rebecca said.

"Yes I do Mom," Cameron replied but Rebecca shook her head.

"No you don't," she said and Cameron fell silent, there was more to what his mother was saying than he thought.

"Is there something else you want to say to me Mom?" Cameron asked.

"There's so much I want to say to you but then you wouldn't have the privilege of working it out for yourself Amazing Cameron," Rebecca said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Cameron replied and Rebecca laughed, her angelic laughter filled the whole house and Shawn flew up the stairs knowing the sound of his wife's laughter when he heard it. By the time he burst into Cameron's guest bedroom Rebecca was already gone but her presence was palpable and her heavenly effect on his son was evident on Cameron's face.

"You just missed an angel," Cameron said as his father came closer, "You don't have to worry about me not sleeping anymore Dad, Mom said God answered your prayer and I won't have nightmares about LC anymore,"

"Oh thank God!" Shawn said hugging his son lovingly, "Did she tell you want the nightmare was about?"

"No," Cameron replied, "That's for God to know and for me to work out,"

"And you will work it out because you're the Amazing Cameron, now go to bed and have a goodnight's sleep my Amazing one," Shawn said and tucked his son into bed after kissing him on the forehead and leaving him in the company of his firstborn brethren Romeo and Marion.

"L-C, pretty," Romeo said in his sleep and Shawn raised an eyebrow noticing the pink scrunchie in Cameron's hair.

"Don't mind them they're my new friends," Cameron said.

"And I thought my friends were trouble," Shawn said closing the bedroom door thinking about Hunter and Joanie and the wedding that needed to get back on track.


	7. Cena's House Does Not Rule

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Seven – Cena's House Does Not Rule

The next morning at John Cena's house Shawn Michaels found himself waking up to the grumpy Champ's face as opposed to the beautiful face of his wife.

"What's up Champ?" Shawn said sarcastically while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his wife usually did that for him.

"What's up is your time in my house, I want you and Cameron to leave right now before I go to work, oh and if you could take my son with you that would be great," Cena said.

"I'm not going anywhere until we have a little talk about your parenting skills, or lack thereof," Shawn said getting out of bed revealing one small fact that only a few people knew about Shawn – he liked to sleep naked.

"DUDE – PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!" Cena yelled with his eyes tightly shut appalled at the naked man in his guest bedroom, Maria entered just as Shawn skipped into the shower.

"Morning Shawn, Amy called the house phone she said make sure John doesn't wake Shawn because he likes to sleep naked," Maria said.

"You could have given me that message about ten seconds earlier Maria!" Cena complained and Maria rolled her eyes as Cena went into an early morning rant, "I can't believe you want me to be more like that Degenerate,"

"Shawn's a great father you could learn a lot from him," Maria said.

"So is that why you were talking to him all night comparing notes on parenting?" Cena asked.

"We were actually talking about Hunter and Joanie's wedding," Maria said and Cena scratched the back of his head.

"Who?" he asked.

"You know Triple H and Chyna are getting married in a few weeks," Maria said.

"Oh snap I totally forgot, I'm not going I wouldn't be caught dead in the same room as DX," Cena said and the bathroom door opened to a dripping wet Shawn Michaels.

"Well you're in the room with one half of DX now, is it really that bad?" Shawn asked as he dried himself.

"Yes it is – will you put some clothes on?!" Cena demanded and Shawn reached for his clothes while Maria turned her back not wanting to incur Anointed Amy's wrath for seeing her husband naked.

"What are these clothes laid out here for?" Shawn said picking up the John Cena throwback and khaki shorts with TNA written all over them.

"Those are your clothes Shawn," Cena said and Shawn raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"No they're your clothes John, see it says "John Cena Rules" all over the back of this jersey, none of my clothes say that," Shawn said and he looked around but he couldn't see any of his clothes anywhere, "Where are my clothes?" he asked Cena who gave him a smug smile.

"I've confiscated them," Cena replied and Maria buried her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"John that is so stupid," she sighed.

"I said that while Shawn and Cameron are here they are to dress appropriately and that means dressing like the man of the house," Cena said and Cameron entered the room wearing a Cena t shirt and shorts set.

"Cameron what on Earth are you wearing?" Shawn asked appalled.

"Cena's TNA merchandize, Marion also gave me something to wear while I'm here, what do you think of my new pink scrunchie?" Cameron said and he turned around and showed his father the pink scrunchie Marion had tied into his hair and Cena balked at the sight of it.

"Take that off this second, that does not go with my swanky TNA merchandize!" Cena complained.

"Well last time I checked there were two Cena's living in this house John and I say Marion has as much right to dictate house fashion rules as you do," Maria said, "The scrunchie stays,"

"It does not stay I don't endorse scrunchies!" Cena replied angrily.

"Well I do!" Maria replied and she stuck her tongue out at her babyfather much to Shawn's amusement, HBK was still yet to be clothed much to Cena's increasing irritation.

"Shawn for the love of God put my merchandize on!" Cena said.

"No way, I'd rather wear a pink scrunchie," Shawn replied.

"No surprises there," Cena said denigrating Shawn and HBK got hot at the implication behind his words and the room started to heat up.

"Man is it getting hot in here," Maria said fanning herself.

"That's because Cena insulted me and I'm about to get Indignant up in this place," Shawn replied and his hair flared in hot red locks above his head and his eyes darkened into ruby red orbs of fire.

"Ok what's with all the noise people?" John Morrison said holding a cranky Romeo in his arms, "My son and I are trying to get our beauty sleep – Shawn where are your clothes?"

"John confiscated them," Maria replied.

"And my Dad's a little upset about it," Cameron added and Johnny looked at John confused.

"They're in the trash outside," Johnny said and the temperature suddenly shot up.

"Dad calm down I'll go get them for you," Cameron said as his father's Righteous Indignation grew.

"I'm not gonna let you go through John Cena's trash like some psychotic fan, why don't we let the man of the house do the honors?" Shawn said his burning irises zooming in on John's petrified face.

"Consider the jersey and shorts Shawn," he pleaded, "Look how good your son looks in my merchandize,"

"GET MY CLOTHES UP HERE NOW!!" Shawn demanded and Cena ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the trash where he retrieved Shawn's clothes.

"You're not gonna put on those clothes are you Dad, they've been in the trash?" Cameron said.

"No – I just wanted Cena to know who the real man of the house is, hook me up with some clothes Johnny," Shawn asked Morrison who nodded.

"Shawn Michaels wants to wear my clothes!" Morrison beamed and he skipped down to his room and came back with a closet full of clothes for Shawn to choose from, they were about the same size so it worked out great.

"I got your clothes Shawn," Cena said covered with old pizza and Gatorade.

"I want them dry cleaned and sent to DX Inc!" Shawn demanded.

"Okay-okay just quit yelling at me you're embarrassing me in front of my family," John said and Shawn calmed down, he didn't mean to do that he knew how important being the man of the house was. After the way Hunter was behaving the DX household was down a man by one. His Righteous Indignation abated and he shot John a nice smile.

"I'm sorry John I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your family, I'll get dressed and Cam and I will be outta here in no time," Shawn said and Cena sighed with relief.

"Please don't come back unless I'm not here," John begged.

"You got it," Shawn said as Morrison and Maria helped him pick something out to wear while Cena tried not to explode while exiting Shawn's guest bedroom.

"DX suck!" Cena said under his breath but Shawn heard him.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" Cena replied hoping to appease Shawn all he ended up doing was losing even more respect from the Showstoppa.

"Man these pants are all so tight, I can't wear any of them," Shawn said.

"Are you kidding? These pants were made for your body," Morrison said holding up a tight pair of designer jeans. "Put these on,"

Shawn held the jeans up for a closer look, "They're low rise," he noticed.

"They're the kind Jim Morrison used to wear," Johnny explained, "You'll look great in them,"

"I don't think so," Shawn said throwing the jeans on then he looked at himself in the mirror, "I can see the outline of my butt in these jeans,"

"Don't be such a puritan, doesn't he look good Maria?" Johnny asked the lady of the house but Maria was gone, "Hey where'd Maria go?"

"She's probably having hot flushes after seeing me in these jeans," Shawn said.

"Yeah Cena's not the tight jean wearing type, which is a shame because he's got a great butt," Morrison said and Shawn frowned at him, "What?"

"Nuthin it's just that I didn't think you were the kind of guy to look at another guy's butt that's all," Shawn said.

"I live here now I notice things," Johnny said and Shawn laughed noticing the purple scrunchie in John Morrison's hair.

"Well at least it's not Maria's butt you've been noticing that could be trouble, nice scrunchie by the way," Shawn said pulling on a dress shirt with a big cross on the left and he buttoned it up half way.

"Yeah it was Marion's idea, Maria calls it "scrunchies for men" or as I like to refer to them as "munchies". Now where these shades," Johnny said forcing a rose-colored pair of sunglasses onto Shawn's sun-kissed face.

"These shades aren't really me Johnny," Shawn said removing the glasses, "I'm a little more conservative with my eyewear these days,"

"But you look great!" Johnny said.

"I don't feel comfortable," Shawn protested.

"Well maybe you need another look in the mirror," Johnny said spinning Shawn around so he could see himself, "Now tell me you don't look good,"

"All I see is a guy trying to be something he's not," Shawn replied and he turned back to Morrison and gave him a shy smile, "I'm not the guy you idolized growing up kid, I'm a big grown man and a big grown men wouldn't be caught dead dressing up like this,"

"Do it for me you don't know how much it means for you to wear my clothes after all the time I've spent wanting to wear your clothes growing up," Morrison said.

"1 John 5:21 says "Kill your idols," not literally but spiritually, stop trying to imitate a wrestling legend and be yourself," Shawn said and Morrison turned away with a sad look in his eye. "What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I hate myself Shawn, that's what's wrong," Morrison said and Shawn hugged Johnny compassionately.

"Oh dear, it looks like I'll be staying for just a little bit longer," Shawn said.

"You'd stay for me?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah you're part of the WWE roster I can't leave you like this you're a mess dude and I'm gonna make sure you're feeling a lot better about yourself before I go home," Shawn said and Morrison shook his head.

"No you don't have to do that, you've got the whole thing with Hunter I don't want to be a burden," Morrison said.

"I've made up my mind, Cena's going to work anyway he'll never know I over-stayed my welcome," Shawn said and Morrison hugged Shawn again.

"Thanks HBK, you really are the greatest in and out of the ring," Morrison said.

"There you go idolizing me again I really don't like that," Shawn said.

"You don't get to decide if people look up to you or not, if it wasn't for you nobody would love working in the WWE as much as they do," Johnny said.

"Careful, just because I'm staying that doesn't give you carte blanche to criticize Hunter, he's your boss too," Shawn said in defense of his partner and best friend.

"Come on Shawn, he's turning into Vince, its like watching a man turn into a warewolf, its freaking scary I don't know how you two can co-exist you're so different," Johnny said.

"Sometimes Johnny God puts people in your life that strengthen you when had no strength left, ultimately my strength comes from the Lord but Hunter was my unlimited power supply for a long time," Shawn said.

"You love him like a brother don't you?" Morrison said.

"I have brothers and I'm not close to any of them, but if anything ever happened to Hunter . . . " Shawn trailed off but his silence spoke volumes.

"Say no more, I don't have anyone in my life that I care about that much," Johnny said.

"Yes you do, you have Melina and Romeo," Shawn said and it was the area that had been the source of much pain for Johnny, "Things aren't always going to be this rough,"

"Well what do I do in the mean-time? Just turn a blind eye and pretend that Melina and Orton aren't going to have an affair?" Johnny said angrily. "I just wanna do something about it,"

"You can pray for strength," Shawn suggested.

"Shawn you're not hearing me I don't want this to happen," Johnny said adamantly.

"Well it's going to happen," Shawn said gently and Johnny stared at Shawn as if he was concocting a plan, "What are you staring at me like that for?" Shawn asked bemused.

"You know Shawn, people say we look a-like," Morrison said.

"Yeah well those people need to get their eyes tested," Shawn said.

"We are a-like and that kinda got me thinking about the time you became Amy when she was engaged to Edge so they could communicate, that was so awesome!" Johnny said and Shawn balked.

"That whole thing totally sucked, to this day Hunter rubs it in my face!" Shawn protested.

"Yeah but it kept Edge and Amy together while they were apart," Morrison said and Shawn rubbed his head in confusion.

"Son are you going somewhere with this?" he asked Morrison.

"Do you remember how you communicated through Amy to Edge?" Morrison asked.

"Yeah through our tattoos, God used his Divine power so we could speak through our ink," Shawn remembered.

"Well let's say I got a tattoo and someone persuaded Melina to get a tattoo do you think God would let that happen for us as-well?" Morrison asked.

"Hold on now Johnny, that was a very special case Amy was being held hostage by a coven of witches," Shawn said.

"But God is not respecter of person, if he'd do it for Amy and Edge he'd do it for me and Melina. If Melina and I could swap spirits I could stop the affair from happening!" Morrison said reaching out to Shawn, "But I'd need your help to do it, you have to ask God to do it for me Shawn!"

"It's a great idea it really shows how much you want your wife back," Shawn said, "But I can't ask God to do that,"

"Why not?" Johnny demanded and Shawn gave a heavy sigh before continuing.

"Because no matter what you do it won't change anything, this affair came from an Oracle – that means it's gonna happen whether you like it or not. Instead of trying to stop the affair from happening you should be trying to work out what the Oracle means," Shawn said.

"It means my marriage is over!" Johnny yelled angrily.

"If you want to believe that then you're a fool, God would never send an Oracle to destroy the very marriage that He orchestrated. There's more to this affair than adultery, like all things with God there's always more than meets the eye," Shawn said and Johnny thought about it.

"I need to talk to the man behind the mess," Johnny said and Shawn nodded patting Johnny on the back.

"That's what I like to hear, talk to Orton as a man of God and not the home-wrecking sadist that you've made him out to be. Orton is the key to your unanswered questions, you'll have peace of mind once he gives you a deeper understanding of what's going on between you all," Shawn said and Johnny shook his head.

"You're right, my God Shawn what would I do without you!" Johnny said hugging his boss.

"There you go idolizing me again," Shawn said but the Showstoppa couldn't help but smile that Johnny was feeling better and Cameron couldn't help but smile watching his father from the door of the room. Shawn spotted him and smiled at him, "What's up Cameron?"

"Nothing Dad, I was just thinking about something Mom said about you that's all," Cameron said.

"What did she say I missed it!" Shawn pouted and Cameron turned to leave hoping he had gotten the revelation his mother had given him about his father, he had only just skimmed the surface of it as it was a very deep revelation indeed, one that would take him a while to fully understand. For now he was okay just knowing his father rocked way harder than either Jim or John Morrsion.

Shawn scooped up Cameron and spun him around before he could go back to his room, "Just one more thing before you go son, did you see Hunter in your dream about LC?"

"No," Cameron replied. "Why'd you ask?"

"Its just that he's been driving everyone crazy and I thought your dream might have some information on why he's acting like such a punk," Shawn said.

"Well as-soon as I get information on why Uncle Hunter is acting like a punk I'll let you know right now I have to get dressed so please put me down," Cameron said.

"Ok," Shawn said but seconds later he was still holding Cameron.

"Dad let me go!" Cameron said and Shawn squeezed him even tighter.

"I can't you're just so adorable!" Shawn said kissing his son repeatedly much to Cameron's delight.

"It's the munchie, its makes men irresistible!" John Morrison said watching the father and son interplay and he picked up his son who had found himself in front of the mirror combing his hair.

"Wah!" Romeo cried as his father took him away from the mirror.

"Well if you can't beat em, join 'em," Morrison said and he joined his son in front of the mirror and together they groomed themselves, re-arranging their munchies in different ways.

Maria saw the bonding going on as she walked back to Shawn's guest bedroom and she was so thrilled by it she decided to join in and she planted herself and Marion in front of the dresser mirror and started to do her make-up. It wasn't exactly father-son bonding but it was all the affection Marion could get in the Cena household and Maria wanted it to last as long as possible in-spite of Cena's House Rules.


	8. Hair Today Gone Tomorrow

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Eight – Hair Today Gone Tomorrow

Matt Hardy's House, Cameron, NC at 9am:

Jeff ran his fingers over his now bald head and Matt sighed heavily with his arms angrily folded across his chest. Jeff thought his head felt like peach fuzz, his brother had done the honors despite not wanting Jeff to be bald.

"Now I'm in the bald men's wing of the WWE along with Stone Cold," Jeff said laughing but Matt didn't think it was so funny.

"I could have gotten Hunter to change his mind you know," Matt said.

"Matt I told you I wanted to do this, I don't want to create any problems between me and Hunter. When he sees me on Friday he's gonna know that I'm still a team player and that I don't go running to my older brother everytime he challenges me," Jeff said defensively and Matt's face softened.

"I like it when you run to me for help, that's what older brothers are for," Matt said, "I can't tell you how much it galls me to see Hunter make an example out of you just because you're leaving after Wrestlemania,"

"So you don't like my hair?" Jeff asked sarcastically.

"No I think it looks freaking stupid!" Matt said.

"Well at least Hunter will be happy," Jeff argued.

"What do you care if he's happy or not? You're leaving the company and you're marrying Stephanie McMahon. You could totally stick it to him and instead you decide to just back down," Matt said.

"I backed down for you and the rest of the WWE locker room Matt, I didn't wanna leave the WWE with Triple H mad at me so he could take it out on the boys who were left behind," Jeff said.

"No Jeff I know why you really went through with this, you did this because you don't want to admit that marrying Stephanie is gonna change the way people perceive you," Matt said, "Hunter never cut his hair when he married Steph, he embraced his inheritance with open arms and he's proud of being where he is today on the top of the ladder above everyone else. Everyone except you that is," Matt said and Jeff shifted about uncomfortably.

"What are you talking about Matt?" Jeff said nonchalantly but Matt knew he had pinched a nerve.

"I'm talking about the thing that you refuse to admit – that you're part of the world wrestling elite. The days of us running around as the Hardy Boyz are long gone," Matt said. "Now you're gonna marry Steph there's nothing stopping you from being a legend just like Shawn and Hunter if only you'll stop running from it,"

"I'm not running from anything, why must we always argue about this? I'm still the same guy that laced up his boots ten years ago and started wrestling around this country with you," Jeff protested.

"Are you crazy you're so far passed those days you'll need a time machine to go back! You are not the same guy you used to be Jeff but you want to pretend nothing's changed but everything's changed Jeff, everything and you have got to start acting like -"

"Like what?" Jeff said angrily getting into his brother's face.

"You have got to start acting like a McMahon because whether you like it or not that's what you now are," Matt said but Jeff turned sour and slapped his brother across the face.

"I'm a Hardy, I always have been and I always will be. I'm proud to be a Hardy and marrying Steph is never gonna change that," Jeff said as Matt held his now pulsating cheek.

"You're right you haven't changed you're still the naïve little punk that refuses to grow up and take full use of the opportunities God has given him, thank God you've got me to prove to you how wrong you always, always are," Matt said and he hit Jeff around the back of the head.

"OW!" Jeff yelped and the two brothers started to fight until Shannon broke up the fight.

"Hey stop that's enough!" Shannon said separating Jeff and Matt. "What are ya'll fighting about at 9am in the morning, Jeff you shouldn't even be up yet?"

"Nuthin Matt's just being a jerk like always," Jeff said.

"You know I'm right otherwise you wouldn't be so upset," Matt said.

"I'm not upset you're upset!" Jeff replied.

"Repeat what I'm saying oh that's real mature Jeff," Matt said and they started to fight again until Shannon got in the middle of them.

"Break it up fellas!" he cried then he noticed Jeff's hair, "Oh my God Jeff you actually did it?!" he said incredulous that Jeff had actually shaved his head.

"Oh don't you start Shannon," Jeff said.

"But you look so stupid!" Shannon said, "Hunter's totally gonna make you look like a fool before you go to TNA, why did you go through with it?"

"Because he's a coward and he never stands up to bullies," Matt replied.

"I stood up to you didn't I?" Jeff replied and he turned his attention back to Shannon, "So you really think it looks bad?"

"Your hair is your thing, no booker in his or her right mind would tell Jeff Hardy to go bald unless they were trying to ruin you which of course Hunter clearly has," Shannon said and he was being objective unlike Matt which bothered Jeff a lot.

"I gotta go, don't call me," Jeff said to Matt.

"Fine I'll wait til your hair grows back," Matt replied as Jeff flew out of the house and headed to The Sandbox to hear what Hunter had to say about his brand new hairdo.

"I'm so glad I don't work for the WWE anymore, I'd never cut my hair to make Hunter happy," Shannon said.

"Its more complicated than that Shannon," Matt said, "My brother just needs some self-esteem,"

"Well why don't you help him?" Shannon said.

"I already tried to help him but he won't listen to me," Matt said.

"Pummeling your little brother with your fists is not helping, why don't you make a statement of your own about how Hunter's treating all you guys by shaving your head too?" Shannon said and Matt laughed, then he stopped laughing then he hugged Shannon and told him it was a great idea. He'd shave his head and then Hunter would know that he was messing with more than the Charismatic Enigma, he was messing with his family too.

Over at The Sandbox LC was playing with Aurora in her bedroom trying not to let her parents' arguing stop her from thinking happy thoughts about Cameron. Cheyenne was in a Phenomenally deep-sleep in her bed and could not be disturbed.

"He loves me Ro-Ro!" she said as Aurora made ice sculptures with her hands, she had made two sculptures, one of Hunter and one of Joanie and LC had to wear three sweaters because the room was so cold. Aurora didn't seem to mind at all. As she crawled to her closet to get a hat and scarf for her ice sculptures LC continued to swoon over her future husband, "Do you know what its like to have someone tell you they love you and mean it Ro-Ro?"

Aurora nodded and she pointed out to the sky through her window where Jeff Hardy was making his descent. LC opened the window for him shaking her head, "Jeffwee!" Aurora cried holding her arms up for a hug from Jeff Hardy and LC watched them thoughtfully.

"I guess you do know," she said and Jeff frowned.

"What?" he asked wondering what LC meant.

"Nothing just a little girl talk," LC said and she went back to her warm and fuzzy thoughts about Cameron while Jeff took off his hood revealing his now bald head. As soon as Aurora saw his new hairstyle she screamed so loud LC had to cover her ears.

"Aurora what's wrong?" Jeff said trying to console Aurora who backed away from Jeff and scrambled over to her sister. Jeff felt his hair and he realized what was wrong, "It's my haircut, you hate it don't you?"

"Urgh gross!" LC said when she saw Jeff's hair properly, "She's not the only one I hate it too!"

"Great I can't believe my brother was right, Hunter wanted to make fun of me and I just went ahead and let him do it," Jeff said regretfully.

Hunter and Joanie came running into LC's room to see why Aurora was crying and when Hunter saw Jeff standing there with no hair on his head he held his stomach and laughed, "Oh well done Jeff well done, I didn't think you were gonna go through with it. You look great!" Hunter said disingenuously.

"Dad he looks like a freak!" LC said adamantly and Chyna nodded in agreement coming for a closer look.

"What do you think Joanie am I hideous?" Jeff asked and the green eyed Amazon didn't say anything, instead she kissed Jeff's bald head and gave him a hug.

"You look great," she said and Jeff frowned.

"You really think so?" Jeff asked surprised as Chyna hugged him with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely," she said and she turned to Aurora and called her over, "Come on Ro-Ro,"

"Joanie what are you doing?" Hunter said suspiciously as Joanie picked Aurora up and carried her over to Jeff.

"Giving Aurora a better look at Jeff, she probably thought he was Kane or some other monster," Joanie said and Aurora looked at Jeff hesitantly at first but then she recognized his eyes and instantly she lost all fear of him.

"I'm no monster I'm your Charismatic bald-eagle Jeff Hardy," Jeff said and LC and Joanie laughed, Hunter just stood there unamused at the interaction between Jeff and his daughter. When Aurora hugged Jeff LC and Joanie applauded but Hunter was furious.

"NO!" he yelled, "This was not supposed to happen like this!"

LC frowned at her angry father, "What are you talking about Daddy?" she asked confused.

"I wanted Aurora to think Jeff was a monster, why do you think I told you to shave your head in the first place huh? I wanted Aurora to be scared of you so you'd never have a reason to show your face around here again!" Hunter said and LC couldn't believe her ears.

"Well once again you failed to keep us apart, now if you don't mind Aurora and I are going to visit our less insane part of the family," Jeff said and before Hunter could stop him he flew out the window with Aurora in tow and the little Hurricane couldn't have been happier.

LC was livid she could barely bring herself to look at her father, "How could you be so deceitful Daddy?" she asked enraged.

"There's a reason I'm called "The Game" and "The Cerebral Assassin," you get to know me a little be longer and you won't be so surprised the next time I do what I think is necessary to protect my family," Hunter said.

"Protect us from Jeff and Steph? You are a freaking nut job!" Chyna said. "That's why I called off our freaking wedding, to protect us from you!"

"Ha-ha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh!" Hunter said.

"But you just laughed, you really should have that Cerebral mind of yours scanned because it obviously isn't working properly," Chyna said.

"Mom this isn't funny okay?" LC snapped at her mother then she turned to her father, it was then that both LC's parents noticed that she had her Ax of Judgment in her hand.

"LC what are you doing with your Ax out?" Hunter asked.

"You guys obviously have no idea of the Hell you've put me through talking about calling off the wedding," LC said squeezing the Ax handle tightly.

"Yes we do," Hunter replied but Chyna refused to back him up, "Don't we Jo?"

"Get the Hell away from me," Chyna said stepping away from Hunter, "Lisa honey whatever it is that's upset you we can talk about it alone okay? Hunter doesn't have to be in here with us,"

"I'm her father I have a right to be here!" Hunter snapped back and the two Degenerates degenerated into an argument again.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, you two don't seem to understand that I love Cameron Cade Michaels and one day I'm going to marry him. Last night he told me he loved me and I was worried about him, something was on his mind but he wouldn't tell me. Then I realized why it was because of you two!" LC yelled and Hunter and Joanie jumped back as LC came closer to them with her Ax, "If you two think you're gonna screw up my love life the way you're screwing up your own you've got another thing coming!"

"Lisa calm down, it was never our intention to screw up things for you and Cameron!" Joanie protested.

"Plus Lisa you gotta remember you and Cameron are made for each other, we both already tried everything we could to stop you two from falling in love remember?" Hunter said.

"The Paranoid Android, the Chastity belt, we tried everything," Chyna said.

"Yeah and we failed, so if two of the greatest wrestlers of all time can't stop you two from getting married what makes you think anything could?" Hunter said.

"Because Cameron had a dream and it kept him up for days and he won't tell me what it's about but I got a feeling the dream is about you two and it's making him think twice about us getting married in 2028," LC said.

"But he doesn't have a choice, you two are going to get married in 2028," Hunter said.

"What makes you so sure God didn't hear you two bickering and change His mind? This is supposed to be a Christian household and your fighting could have cursed us!" LC said and Chyna and Hunter fell silent, it never occurred to them that God could change His mind. "What's wrong? Have you two forgotten the time God changed His mind about destroying the Earth after The Flood? How about the times Abram and Moses had to intercede on the people's behalf because God wanted to destroy them? You see I am a cherub, I know God still judges man and right now I think he's going to judge me because of you,"

"LC that's not true you don't know that," Hunter said.

"You're right Dad I don't know that, but I do know I'm pissed at the both of you and I want you to see just how pissed I really am!" LC yelled and she swung her Ax of Judgment and shattered the ice sculptures Aurora had made of her parents to smithereens.

"ARGHHH!" Hunter and Joanie screamed clutching each other and they ran out of LC's bedroom, down the stairs, out of the house and into the DX Machine. LC watched from her window as her parents drove off, most probably downtown and she laughed that she had scared them into repentance. She walked into Cheyenne's room where the Michaels' middle child was stirring in her bed.

"Did you scare them?" she asked LC with a sleepy voice.

"Yup they'll be married just as planned, I scared them good," LC said, "See, I told you I wouldn't need your help, I got my Ax of Judgment,"

"You got me too, just not when I'm in bed," Cheyenne said and LC hugged her soon-to-be sister-in-law and together they sang "Here Comes the Bride" in anticipation of Hunter and Joanie's wedding which was most definitely back on.


	9. Concussed Memories

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Nine – Concussed Memories

DX Inc, 10am:

Hunter and Shawn called an emergency meeting at DX HQ and the WWE wrestlers headed up to Stamford, CT to see what their leaders had to say for themselves. On entering the meeting room the wrestlers saw that DX were not alone, the ARK Angels and their wives (current and future) were with them. Hunter came forward as the wrestlers came in and that instinctively caused the wrestlers to step back.

"Come on guys I'm not gonna hurt you, everybody sit down there's a lot I wanna say to you," Hunter said nicely and the wrestlers exchanged weary glances but they sat down around the huge meeting table all the same.

Shawn and Amy noticed that Jeff Hardy hadn't arrived yet to show off his new haircut which made the next half hour full of anticipation for the Anointed Couple.

"As usual Jeff Hardy is late but I'm sure when he gets here he'll have a good excuse," Hunter said trying his best to stay focused on the meeting and not Jeff Hardy.

"He's probably embarrassed because you made him cut all his hair off," Velvet Sky said and the wrestlers agreed with her, it was clear that they still had issues with Hunter's attitude toward Jeff.

"I know you guys thought what I asked Jeff to do was manipulative and mean-spirited," Hunter said gently, "and that's one of the reasons Shawn and I called this morning's meeting. I want you all to say what's on your mind, speak freely about any and everything you think sucks about me as your boss,"

"And then what, are you gonna make us all do something stupid for voicing our opinions?" The Miz asked suspiciously.

"No Mike I'm not. I am so proud of each and everyone of you, the last thing I want is to give you all a reason to walk out and leave us like Jeff is going to in a few weeks," Hunter said.

"So if we start talking you won't hold anything against us?" MVP asked also suspicious of Hunter's intentions.

"I promise I will not punish you for whatever you say, the floor is yours now everybody. So who wants to go first?" Hunter said and as the wrestlers looked between each other to see who would be the first to speak up. The Truth was they all had something to say and they all were going to say it together, then the moment for them to all reveal how they all felt came as the meeting room door opened in walked the Hardys – both with absolutely no hair on their heads.

"URGHH!" Hunter cried at the sight of Matt Hardy without his long raven colored locks, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR??!!" he asked Matt appalled.

"I shaved it in protest of how you've been treating Jeff," Matt said it was then that Hunter realized that all the wrestlers, male and female, from all brands were all wearing hats.

"Why are you all wearing hats?" Hunter asked everyone and in unison the wrestlers all removed their hats and revealed perfectly shaved bald heads.

"Oh my God!" Chyna gasped and the ARK Angels laughed out loud at what they were seeing while Amy and Shawn laughed at the absolutely stunned expression on Hunter's face. The WWE roster was completely bald.

"I need water! Shawn can you pass me a bottle of water?" Hunter said and he turned to see Shawn, Amy and the ARK Angels were all bald too. "G'AH!" Hunter yelped, "You guys shaved your heads too?!"

"That's right," Shawn and Amy said.

"You did this while I was out with Joanie?" Hunter asked and the Anointed Couple nodded.

"We wanted to make our feelings about your behavior crystal clear, by shaving our heads we stand by Jeff Hardy and not the long-haired dictator that you've suddenly become," Amy said as she reached into Shawn's backpack and pulled out an electric shaver, "Now it's your turn to decide where you stand Hunter,"

"WHAT?!" Hunter cried standing back as Amy plugged in the shaver, "You want me to shave my head too?!"

"No Hunter I don't, I think your hair is the victim of your amnesia, you seem to have forgotten the loyalty of the locker room and the fact that we support each other and work as a team, including management. Your hair is holding you back from being a great boss," Shawn said and Hunter looked at the shaver fearfully, "So I think its best if you just shave it all off,"

"This is a dream, this is not happening I'm not here and all of you are figments of my imagination," Hunter said.

Shawn put Hunter's hand on his bald head and Hunter felt the peachy fuzziness and immediately knew he wasn't dreaming, "This is real?! This is all happening?!" Hunter asked in disbelief.

"Yes it is real, this is as real as we've ever been Hunter," Shawn said and as Hunter looked around the room he realized what Shawn meant. He was the only one with hair on his head, he was the odd one out and suddenly he didn't feel too good about that.

"Okay Shawn, I hear you. I've been acting like a total jerk and I'm so sorry I didn't see this coming. I work for the best wrestling company in the world with a legacy that goes back years and years," Hunter turned to Jeff, "Jeff I owe you an apology, I just got so upset when you said you were leaving I thought I'd take the one thing that has made you stand out in the minds of your fans, your hair. Well now I hope you can truly accept my apology when you all sit here and watch as I lose mine. Shawn start shaving,"

"Really?" Shawn said surprised and Hunter nodded.

"Yeah really, let's go," Hunter said pumping himself up as Shawn took up a pair of scissors and starting cutting Hunter's long blond locks while the wrestlers, Joanie and Amy and the ARK Angels watched proudly as the other half of DX got his head shaved.

Twenty minutes later the job was done and the room broke out into thunderous applause as Hunter sat in his chair with absolutely no hair on his head. He had shown that he really cared about the roster and his act of devotion made him a hero in the ARK Angels' eyes and in the eyes of Shawn, Amy and Joanie.

"You are a true leader Hunter Hurst Helmsley and I'm glad that soon I'll be your wife," Joanie said and Hunter smiled at her bashfully.

"So you like my new haircut?" he asked her wanting her approval of his new do and Joanie reached up and kissed Hunter's newly shaven head and then she lifted his head so he could see her eyes sparkling in the morning light.

"I love it but nowhere near as much as I love you," Joanie said and Hunter hugged her and they embraced passionately for awhile before sharing a deep kiss that was soon interrupted by LC.

"Okay you two that's enough," she said.

"One day when you're ready to get married you'll be kissing Cameron like that," Joanie said and LC turned her nose up at her mother.

"I'd have enough class to wait until I got home," LC replied and everyone started laughing before putting their hats back on, it was cold in the office and they were getting Goosebumps on their heads.

"Wow I feel like I've turned over a whole new leaf; I'm getting married to the First Lady of DX in a few weeks, I'm co-owner of the WWE and my Firstborn is an archangel. If it wasn't for you LC, your mom and I would still be fighting," Hunter said.

"Why what did you do?" Amy asked LC.

"She threatened Uncle Hunter and Aunt Joanie with her Ax of Judgment," Cameron said.

"You are so much like your mother Lisa, you're not afraid to throw your weight around to get your way," Hunter said.

"That wasn't about getting my way Daddy it was about getting things done God's way," LC said.

"Which of course is the only way to get anything done," Amy added and Shawn nodded.

"There is something Hunter and I need to get done and that's finish building Wrestlemania," Shawn said.

"So let's go over the 'Mania card one more time. Its gonna be Jeff Hardy vs. AJ Styles for the WWE Championship," Shawn said.

"Man talk about things changing, I never thought I'd be wrestling Jeff Hardy for the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania," AJ said.

"Well I never thought I'd shave my head for Jeff Hardy, life is full of surprises AJ," LC said.

"Tell me about it, you think I would have thought in a million years I'd be married to The Showstoppa?" Amy added.

"Yeah talk about life being full of surprises, I'm carrying Randy Orton's Firstborn child," Trish added.

"Excuse me guys this is a business meeting can we focus on Wrestlemania please?" Shawn asked politely but firmly and everyone settled down, "Okay so that's the WWE Championship match, it'll be Edge vs. MVP for the World Heavyweight Championship,"

"Man I can't wait I'm so excited!" MVP said getting up and bouncing up and down on his feet like a pro boxer.

"We can tell you haven't stopped talking about it since you beat me at the Royal Rumble," Edge said.

"And I won't stop talking about it until we get to 'Mania baby!" MVP said and Edge turned his nose up at being referred to as"baby" by MVP.

"Montell I thought I was your baby?" Gail Kim said sweetly pulling MVP over to her.

"You are Gail you're the love of my life," MVP said and they shared a kiss that caused everyone to go, "AW!"

"I hope you all remember that I'm the reason these two are together," Edge said.

"No you're not I am," Matt Hardy said.

"Neither of you were, it was me," Shelton Benjamin said, "these guys got together when me and Krys got married,"

"That was when you met your future brides," Cameron added and Gail Kim and Angelina Love exchanged glances.

"Wait-a-minute are you saying that Gail is gonna marry MVP and I'm going to marry Adam?" Angelina said in shock.

"I've asked you not to call Edge by his real name during business hours Angie, this is a meeting and you guys need to stop interrupting me!" Shawn said.

"No Shawn wait-a-second I wanna know more about this," Amy said and Shawn frowned at her.

"You can talk about it after the meeting," Shawn said, "Now where was I, okay so that's the WWE Championship and the World Heavyweight Champion decided. Now for the US Championship it'll be Kofi Kingston vs. The Miz and for Money in the Bank it'll be John Morrison vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. R-Truth vs. Homicide vs. Samoa Joe vs. Hernandez,"

"How the Hell am I supposed to get passed Joe once he gets on that ladder?" Homicide complained.

"Don't worry you won't get passed me, neither will any of you guys. That briefcase is mine," Samoa Joe said.

"In your dreams fatty, the briefcase doesn't have an All You Can Eat dinner ticket inside so you might as-well forget about winning I'll be the one to come out on top," John Morrison said.

"The only thing you'll be on top of at the end of the night is Melina," Joe replied and the wrestlers laughed except for John Morrison for whom Melina was still a sore subject.

"Well crazier things have happened at 'Mania, remember when Trish turned on Chris Jericho?" Dolph Ziggler said.

"Who said Jericho?" Hunter said and everyone turned to Ziggler who gulped nervously at all the eyes that were on him.

"Sorry I forgot, nobody says the J Word," Ziggler said apologetically.

"Especially around 'Mania time, do you know how hard it is to eliminate all memory of that demonic psychopath from our company?" Hunter said.

"Imagine how Stephanie feels, she's got two children for the guy," Joanie said. "If it wasn't for the ARK Angels Jericho would have messed up Carla's life real bad,"

The ARK Angels nodded but they rested in the knowledge that Carla was fine now and in the loving arms of her family, they would all be spending a lot more time together when they started their first class at Manhattan Elementary in the spring.

"So what are they like Jeff?" Velvet Sky asked Jeff Hardy.

"You mean Angela and Angelo?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah are they demon-possessed?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Guys seriously can we focus on Wrestlemania?" Shawn insisted for the third time, "Angelina don't make me kick you out of the Women's match,"

"That would be crazy Shawn you can't not have me wrestle Velvet, we've been building up to this since we came to the WWE from TNA," Angelina said.

"I can't believe I get to wrestle my best friend, this is gonna be the greatest wrestling match of all time," Velvet said and the male wrestlers laughed much to the People Formerly Known as Beautiful's disdain, "Why are you all laughing? What you think because we're girls we can't steal the show?"

"Oh you'll steal the show alright but it won't be because of your wrestling ability, it'll be because you're hot!" The Miz said and Kofi, Batista, Mysterio and Ziggler agreed with him.

"Don't listen to them Velvet they said the same thing about me and I'm an 8 time Women's Champion, you'll both knock 'em dead when that bell rings," Trish said and Angelina and Velvet gasped.

"And that's coming from the freaking Truth: Trish Stratus! Whooo!" Angelina cheered and the other women cheered along with them.

"I agree with Trish and we'll get to you later Truth." Shawn said and Trish nodded, "Back to the Divas, for the first time they'll be two matches for the Women's Division at Wrestlemania. The second of which will be for the Extreme Women's Championship which will be a Hardcore match between Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Layla and Gail Kim. You guys are up to it so I know it'll be a great match,"

"We'll be more than pretty faces after our match," Mickie James said.

"You were always more than a pretty face MJ," Amy said and MJ blew Amy a kiss.

"Did you just make a pass at my wife?" Shawn asked Mickie James annoyed.

"No boss that's your job," Mickie replied.

"You need a boyfriend, I'm a find someone to hook you up with I want you paired up before Chyna and Hunter's wedding," Shawn said and the single male wrestlers looked Mickie's way making the former Women's Champion very nervous.

"Okay so that's the Women's matches sorted, the final match will be the highly anticipated first bout between Sting and The Undertaker. Trish will be in this match as The Deadman's valet and as we've discussed Sting you will be winning the match right up until the end when Trish distracts you and Taker picks up the win and remains undefeated at Wrestlemania," Shawn said and Sting nodded. "I want it to look like if it wasn't for Trish you would have won the match and after 'Mania Deadman and the Kiss of Life will turn heel and the feud will continue,"

"I love it," Sting said and he reached for Trish's hand, "I look forward to working with one of the greatest Champions of all time,"

Trish blushed because the compliment was from Sting and because it was true, "I'm so glad WWE and TNA went to war otherwise this match would never have happened," Trish said.

"So true and how grateful we all are to have you Sting, AJ Styles, Homicide, Hernandez, Samoa Joe and the People Formerly Known as Beautiful as part of the WWE roster. You guys were worth every penny and we look forward to working with you even more in the following year," Hunter said and the other WWE wrestlers agreed.

"Hang on who's our Wrestlemania celebrity this year?" Shelton Benjamin asked Shawn Michaels and the Showstoppa looked down at his notes, he really didn't want to answer.

"Well guys we have a choice of either having Mariah Carey sing the Star Spangled Banner or Britney Spears," Shawn said.

"Britney Spears?!" Samoa Joe said and the other wrestlers laughed.

"How come Britney?" Amy asked.

"She called me and asked if she could perform," Shawn said and Amy's face flushed with Righteous Indignation.

"Britney Spears called you and you didn't tell me?" she said angrily.

"Oh boy Shawn's keeping things from you Amy," Edge said.

"Well that's a no to Britney then?" Shawn asked Amy who nodded still annoyed.

"You bet your sweet chin that's a no, after all the trouble that woman caused last year you think I want her sultry sexy body writhing around the ring that Trish and I helped create?!" Amy said.

"Okay I take your point babe – I mean my darling wife, what about Mariah?" Shawn said and Amy cooled off.

"I aint got nothing against Mariah Carey," Amy said going back to normal.

"And Aurora loves her, I only have one thing to say and then I'll shut the Hell up," LC said and Shawn turned to his future daughter-in-law attentively, "Can we perform at Wrestlemania?"

Hunter and Shawn looked at each other, it never occurred to them that their children would what to perform at Wrestlemania and now that LC had suggested it they realized that it was a brilliant idea, "Of course you guys can perform," Shawn said and the ARK Angels jumped up and down excitedly.

"If MC sings the Star Spangled Banner, we can perform half way through the show," LC said.

"It's a done deal, you guys let us hear what you got and we'll let you perform at the biggest PPV of the year," Shawn said.

"Tell Britney we're sorry but the show needs real talent," LC said.

"Let her down easy Daddy," Cameron said teasingly.

"Oh that won't be a problem I've done it before," Shawn said and Hunter and Joanie laughed.

"Gosh guys could you imagine what it would be like if ATM never existed?" Joanie said.

"Well the ARK Angels would never have been formed that's for sure," Amy said scratching her bald head.

"Yeah we would never have known about LC," Hunter said.

"And you guys would never have gotten married," Shelton said to Randy and Trish, the former of which had his nose in his Book of Oracles throughout the whole meeting since he wasn't on the Wrestlemania card.

"Randy what is that book?" Shawn asked.

"Its nuthin go back to your reminiscing it soothes me," Randy said.

"It soothes you?" Velvet Sky said.

"Yeah I like hearing you guys reflect on the past," Randy said, "It proves that everything God has ever shown me has come to pass and it builds my faith,"

"Is that how you and Trish are able to be in the same room without killing each other over this affair you and Melina are going to have?" Kofi Kingston asked.

"Exactly, I know its all going to work out for good," Randy said confidently.

"That's easy for you to say you're not the one who has to sit quietly by while his wife cheats on him," Shelton Benjamin said feeling bad for John Morrison, "I know if Krystal ever had an affair with another wrestler I couldn't sit next to him in a meeting,"

"That's why you're not going through this Shelton, God knows John's gonna pass this test with flying colors that's why he's able to sit next to me knowing that I'm two weeks away from adultery," Randy said.

"Wow Johnny I gotta take my hat off to you for the way you're handling this," Undertaker said and he actually removed his hat as a sign of respect, "In fact, I'd like to wrestle you in the main event at Summerslam,"

The wrestlers gasped and they all cheered for John Morrison who couldn't believe what The Undertaker just said. DX however weren't nearly as enthusiastic.

"Um Mr. Deadman sir, you can't book yourself in a match against John Morrison without asking us first," Shawn Michaels said.

"Is there a problem?" Undertaker asked HBK.

"No-no there's no problem its just that we have certain rules that have to be abided by, you wouldn't like it if one of the other wrestlers booked you in a match without discussing it with you," Shawn explained further but the wrestlers disagreed.

"I would love to wrestle Undertaker!" MVP said.

"So would I!" Kofi Kingston added.

"Haven't you two learned anything this morning?" Jeff Hardy said, "You're Degeneration X, you don't make the rules you break them, that's how you got so big you did whatever the Hell you wanted, you broke every single rule in the book and now you wanna force those rules on us? Man that sucks!"

The other wrestlers agreed and DX threw their hands up in frustration, "We have to have rules otherwise there'd be chaos!" Shawn said.

"Daddy what are you talking about, you love chaos?" Cameron said and Shawn rubbed his shaven head thoughtfully.

"That's right I do love chaos," he said then he looked at Hunter, "What happened to us man, we used to be cool?"

Hunter nodded, "We grew up Shawn, that's what happened," he replied.

"So can I wrestle Undertaker at Summerslam or not?" John Morrison asked.

"There are six PPVs before Summerslam we need to work on," Hunter said.

"Yeah but nobody cares about them, everybody wants to see Summerslam and I wanna wrestle Morrison on that PPV in a Ladder match," Undertaker said.

"Awesome!" John Morrison said getting excited.

"Now are you boys gonna make that match happen or not?" Undertaker asked and DX exchanged weary glances.

"Okay, you and Morrison in a ladder match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Summerslam," Shawn said.

"But what about MVP and Edge, they're still gonna be in the title hunt after 'Mania?" Hunter said.

"Well then we'll make it a Fatal-4-Way – Undertaker vs. John Morrison vs. Edge vs. MVP in a Ladder match for the World Heavyweight Championship," Shawn said and MVP and Edge got excited too.

"Now that's a main event!" MVP said and Edge nodded.

"See how much more fun it is to break the rules?" Amy said to her husband who nodded.

"Yeah and it feels good!" Shawn added and Hunter nodded.

"I have to admit I wouldn't mind booking some other extraordinary matches now, anyone wanna throw anymore ideas out there while we're still together?" Hunter asked the wrestlers and hands shot up all over the room.

"I don't have any ideas so can I go?" Jeff Hardy said.

"Okay Jeff, see you tonight for the house show in Virginia," Hunter said as Jeff left the room to go and see Stephanie and Aurora.

"Whoa Jeff left the meeting early and you didn't even yell at him," Shawn said impressed.

"Life's too short to be mad," Hunter said.

"Yeah especially when Jeff's gonna be Aurora's full-time Daddy," Randy Orton said and the room fell silent and The King's Oracle looked up at all the faces that were now looking at him especially Triple H.

"WHAT?!" he yelled furiously.

"Did I say that out loud?" Randy asked Trish who nodded and Shawn, Amy and Joanie sighed.

"So that's why you wanted me to reminisce, because you don't want me to know the future!" Hunter snapped at Orton, "What else do you know?"

"That I should keep my big mouth shut," Randy replied and Hunter went storming after Jeff to get some answers and the wrestlers shot him a dark glare, "I'm sorry guys it just slipped out I'm The King's Oracle!"

"Well you ruined what was a great meeting and now you've spoiled everything with your stupid Oracle!" LC snapped.

"Hey you should be happy I'm The King's Oracle there's some stuff I know about you that you should be glad I'm keeping to myself," Randy said to LC.

"Stuff like what?" LC asked.

"I'd rather not say," Randy replied.

"Whatever it is I bet it's in that big white book," Chyna said and Randy clung to his Book of Oracles.

"This book is for my eyes only," Randy said as Chyna wrestled the Book of Oracles out of Randy's hands. When she opened it all she saw were blank pages looking back at her.

"This is empty," she said and Randy snatched it back.

"No it's full of information only I'm the only one who can see it," Randy said.

"Because you're The King's Oracle," LC said.

"That's right and it is God's right to protect the information He's given me," Randy said.

"Okay Randy I respect your Gift from God but Hunter won't be so forgiving when he comes looking for you, he will beat the Oracle out of you if you don't tell us why Jeff will be looking after Aurora instead of us," Chyna said.

"Trust me guys if I could tell you I would but I can't so I'm not going to," Randy said calmly and Chyna dragged Orton up by his shirt and threw him across the meeting room into the wall on the other side before she went to find Hunter who was on his way to The McMahons home in Florida where he thought Jeff was going.

"Is it wrong that I totally enjoyed that?" John Morrison said to Shelton Benjamin as Trish helped Randy to his feet and Shelton laughed.

"Well I guess I had that coming," Randy said coming back over to the meeting table.

"We shaved our heads for this?" LC pouted and Cameron comforted her along with Shawn and Amy, "This thing with Jeff and Steph has gone far enough!"

Cameron thought about everything that was going on between Hunter and Aurora from the time Hunter and Stephanie were married up to the time they separated and then divorced. Aurora's life had been chaos right up until Jeff Hardy came along and now Jeff was going to be her father full-time. He couldn't help but wonder if his dream had anything to do with what was going on and as long as Randy was keeping his Oracles to himself all he could do was wonder.

"Let's go home and practice our song for Wrestlemania," Cameron said knowing that would cheer LC up.

"I'll take you guys home while Shawn goes and finds the other half of DX before things really get out of hand," Amy said.

"Meeting's over guys," Shawn said rubbing his head and finding hair there.

"Oh my goodness, Shawn your hair is growing back!" Amy said as Shawn's honeycomb locks returned in the flesh.

"So is yours!" Shawn said pointing to Amy's head and indeed the red-head was back in living color. The wrestlers quickly removed their hats to see if there hair had grown back but none of theirs had.

"Calm down everyone and put your hats back on," Cameron said, "The only reason why their hair has grown back and not yours is because of Righteous Indignation,"

"Of course our Righteous Indignation is channeled through our hair," Amy said to Shawn.

"Well my hair should be much redder than this if what I think Hunter is going to do actually happens," Shawn said.

"You think Hunter's gonna fight Jeff?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I think the Oracle Randy just gave about Aurora just pushed him over the edge," Shawn said and Amy looked at Trish.

"Did it push Hunter over the edge?" she asked The Truth and Trish looked at the ARK Angels.

"Why don't you all go with Shawn and save the rehearsal to another time?" she suggested.

Shawn, Amy and the ARK Angels left and the WWE roster looked at Randy. He was still was holding onto his Book of Oracles, amused at all the information God had given him and how much it bugged his locker room buddies that he was The King's Oracle and they weren't.

"Let's go home and leave these guys to stew," Randy said to Trish who left with her husband while the rest of the locker room scratched their bald heads trying to think of a loophole to get the Book of Oracles out of Randy Orton's hands and into theirs.


	10. The Way They Were

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Ten – The Way They Were

The McMahons were on their way to Richmond, VA hoping to meet DX before their meeting ended in Stamford but Jeff Hardy told them that the meeting was already over and to go straight to Richmond instead. John Cena had informed the TNA owner that Shawn Michaels had "forced" John Cena to let him stay over at his house to get information on TNA, Vince knew that wasn't true but he wanted to visit DX all the same just to see how his former employees were running his former company.

While The McMahons were on their way there DX were on their way to North Carolina; Shawn had caught up with Hunter at the airport and told him not to go to Vince's house and cause trouble.

"I don't think Jeff is gonna give you the answer you're looking for," Shawn said trying to calm down himself, things were going so well and now Hunter was gonna ruin everything by attacking Jeff Hardy. Hunter was like a roaring lion pacing back and forth looking for Jeff Hardy like he was prey, Shawn's words were just white noise to him right now.

"I want to know why Jeff Hardy has taken my baby girl away from me, Orton won't tell me, Trish won't tell me so that bald headed punk is gonna tell me if I have to punch the teeth out of his head to do it," Hunter said balling up his fists.

LC shook her head at her father but she didn't understand why she wasn't mad at Jeff too, after all Aurora was her sister and if she left home she would be losing out on a family member too. That was when LC remembered her conversation with Stephanie awhile back when Stephanie told her that Aurora wouldn't be staying with Hunter for much longer. LC didn't believe her at the time thinking Stephanie was a little touched in the head, it appeared that the Billion Dollar Princess was indeed telling the truth and now Hunter was going to disgrace himself and make it even easier for Stephanie to take Aurora from him.

"That's not gonna happen Hunter, I can't let you attack Jeff Hardy. You could lose your job and Stephanie could make sure you never see Aurora again," Shawn said.

"And Jeff's like a brother to me, you think I'm just gonna stand by and let you attack him again?!" Amy said angrily.

"So you two are on his side? This man is trying to take my daughter and you don't wanna know why?" Hunter asked.

"It's not that Hunter," Shawn said.

"Then what is it?" Hunter asked angrily.

"Don't yell at him," Amy said in her husband's defense.

"Shut up Big Red!" Hunter roared, "I can't trust you like you said you and Jeff are like family but Shawn you're my family and you have to decide whose side you're on his or mine,"

Shawn looked down at the ground with a heavy expression on his face, "Hunter if this wasn't an Oracle I'd be heading down to Florida with you. Its like I told John Morrison there's nothing he can do to stop Melina and Randy Orton from sleeping with each other, the only thing he can do is remember that Orton is a man of God and to trust that God has his best interests at heart even though it doesn't look like it,"

Hunter punched the door of the DX Machine angrily, "I don't wanna hear that Shawn! Don't ask me to be best friends with the man that is trying to destroy my family and take over my wrestling legacy!"

"You don't have any other choice, Jeff is only doing what God has allowed him to do. Jeff's good people Hunter but you're too hard headed to admit it because you wanna beat him up so bad for being the heir to the McMahon throne," Shawn said.

"I'm mad at him because he's taking my daughter away from me," Hunter said.

"Jeff wouldn't dare take Aurora away from you, he respects you. Stephanie on the other hand has completely lost respect for you and she obviously thinks Jeff would be a much better father than you would and right now Hunter, I don't blame her. Look at you standing here talking about bashing Jeff's face in with our children within earshot, that's not exactly being a good parent is it?" Shawn said Indignantly.

"So you are taking Jeff's side, what are you gonna say next Shawn? Are you gonna take Vince up on his offer to go work for TNA too?" Hunter said and Shawn sighed.

"Now you're being ridiculous you know I would never quit the WWE," Shawn said.

"Let's see if you feel the same way after I bash Jeff Hardy's face in," Hunter said and he stormed into the airport to buy a ticket to Fort Lauderdale.

LC squeezed her forehead in frustration while Shawn ran after Hunter to try and reason with him.

"You know Cameron there is nothing stopping me from taking my Ax of Judgment and swinging it over my father's stubborn head, he qualifies for God's judgment and I would carry that judgment out if it wasn't for one thing," LC said.

"And what's that?" Cameron asked.

"I love him," LC said and Cameron embraced his torn future bride as Chyna ran towards them looking for Hunter.

"Where's that fiancé of mine?" Chyna asked Amy.

"He's inside buying a ticket to Ft. Lauderdale so he can beat up Jeff," Amy said.

"Then I better buy one too," Chyna said and LC gasped.

"Mom no not you too!" she cried in disbelief.

"I have to sweetie we're a team," Chyna said and she ran after her future husband while Amy answered her cell-phone.

"Don't worry LC let them go if they're looking for Jeff they won't find him in Ft. Lauderdale," Cameron assured his girlfriend.

"Hey Matt we're at the airport, you need to warn Jeff that Hunter's coming for him," Amy said, "What, he's in Cameron?"

Cameron smiled at LC, "See I told you," he said and LC smiled right back at him adoringly.

"Cameron you got your Wisdom back!" she said jubilantly as Amy signaled Shawn who came running over to her.

"Its no good Amy I can't talk him out of it he's Hell bent on beating up Jeff," Shawn said.

"It doesn't matter let him go," Amy said and Shawn looked at her puzzled.

"Aren't you afraid of what this means? We may have to use Righteous Indignation on Hunter?!" Shawn exclaimed.

"We won't have to Shawn because Jeff's in Cameron with Stephanie and Ashley Massaro," Amy explained.

"Oh thank God!" Shawn exclaimed with joy and he looked at LC, "Lisa your father is acting like a complete imbecile, all I can say is that this is the man you're going to marry and he's a much better man than your father is right now. Focus on that and not your parents and you'll be fine,"

LC nodded, "Okay Uncle Shawn," she said and Shawn kissed LC on the head and she instantly felt better.

"Should I take them home?" Amy asked Shawn as he rubbed her shoulders to ease the tension she was feeling.

"I've got a feeling you should all go to Cameron and keep an eye on Jeff and Steph, I'm gonna go to Richmond and tell the roster that Jeff's in good hands," Shawn said and Amy and the ARK Angels hugged him knowing this had to be hard for Shawn too as co-owner of the WWE.

"We'll come back with Jeff for the house show," Amy said and Shawn nodded. They went their separate ways; Shawn headed to Richmond in the DX Machine while Amy and the ARK Angels bought tickets to North Carolina and hopefully Hunter and Joanie wouldn't notice that they weren't heading to Ft. Lauderdale. However when Amy and the ARK Angels landed in North Carolina they realized how stupid it was to try and pull the wool over the Cerebral Assassin's eyes when they saw Hunter and Joanie waiting for them at baggage claim.

Cameron, North Carolina at 12pm:

Jeff Hardy stared out over the woods while Stephanie and Ashley talked about everything that was going on inside Matt's house. Soon Jeff would be leaving Cameron for Ft. Lauderdale permanently, it was going to be a long period of adjustment for the long-time Cameron resident. He considered asking Stephanie to live with him in Cameron but her father had asked that he come to Florida to be closer to the McMahon family, something Jeff just couldn't say no to. Jeff was turning a whole new page in his life and that included being away from his brother. Matt couldn't have been happier for Jeff but somewhere between Jeff marrying Stephanie and leaving the WWE all Hell had broken lose and Hunter was at the center of all the tribulation. Things had really turned around today though at the meeting in Stamford Hunter seemed happy for the first time in months and Jeff left DX HQ with a big smile on his face, a smile that quickly faded when Matt called him and told him that Hunter had found out that he intended to be Aurora new Daddy. The butt-kicking that Jeff had seen coming was on its way and going by Matt's tone of voice it was going to hurt like Hell.

Stephanie wasn't afraid of Hunter, she hadn't shown the slightest bit of anxiety over what had transpired at the meeting in Stamford. She was prepared to talk to Hunter when he finally arrived and explain to him her reasons for wanting full custody of Aurora.

"I have to say Stephanie I'm pretty surprised you've been so nice to me, after everything between me and Jeff you've been so cool!" Ashley Massaro said.

"So you're carrying Jeff's baby, big deal. That was before he met me , its not like he cheated on me or anything," Stephanie said brightly.

"You know Jeff said he'd be involved when the baby is born, he said he wanted to help me take care of it," Ashley said and Stephanie nodded.

"Of course I want to take care of your baby too, after all this baby will be Jeff's child and what matters to him matters to me, that includes you too Ashley and since you'll be working for my father as a TNA Knockout I want to make sure you're in the best possible condition to raise your child," Stephanie said and Ashley beamed with joy.

"Thank you Stephanie," Ashley said.

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Stephanie asked.

"It's a boy," Ashley said and Stephanie gushed.

"Oh my goodness, another Hardy boy's on the way!" Stephanie said.

"Well actually he won't be a Hardy he'll be a Massaro," Ashley said.

"Once Jeff gets a hold of him he'll be a Hardy," Stephanie said and Ashley nodded.

"Do you really think the world can handle another Hardy boy? I mean look at all the trouble you've gotten yourself into with Hunter over Jeff," Ashley said.

"This is nothing compared to what I went through with Chris Jericho and yet look my beautiful children Angela and Angelo, two of the greatest things that have ever happened to me came out of that heinous marriage to Chris Jericho and soon I'll have Aurora back for them to play with whether Hunter likes it or not," Stephanie said and Ashley looked down at the twins in the bassinette, both had a striking resemblance to Chris Jericho.

"You are handling this all so well," Ashley said.

"That's because the Amazing Cameron told me that Jeff Hardy would be my last true love and I'm going to hold onto him with everything I've got. From the moment Aurora latched onto him God was bringing them both my way, I know how much this must hurt Hunter but he'll come around," Stephanie said confidently but Ashley wasn't so sure. She had spoken to Matt as-well and he feared for Jeff's life.

"I hope you're right Steph I really do, if the Amazing Cameron is right you've got absolutely nothing to worry about but if Cameron's wrong," Ashley said but Stephanie interrupted her before she could finish.

"The Amazing Cameron is not wrong plus it wasn't just Cameron who spoke to me about Jeff, The Ortons confirmed it with an Oracle. So whether Hunter likes it or not Aurora's legacy will be as a McMahon-Hardy, not as a Helmsley," Stephanie said.

Ashley nodded and rubbed her pregnant stomach, "By the time you're born the wrestling world will be a completely different one," she said to her unborn son.

Stephanie nodded in agreement, "And what a world its going to be, no more Cerebral Assassins or Kings of the World, just me, Jeff and our beautiful children," she said dreamily.

"Do you ever wonder what things would have been like if the ARK Angels never existed?" Ashley asked.

"Well Jeff and I wouldn't be together and I'd be a bruised and battered and eventually dead wife of Chris Jericho," Stephanie said.

"And I would have aborted my first child," Ashley added.

"Indeed, things would have been a lot worse than they are now and we have the ARK Angels of DX to thank for that," Stephanie said as Jeff came over to them both.

"Well the ARK Angels are here so you can thank them in person," he said.

"Is Hunter with them?" Stephanie asked coming over to the front door.

"I don't see him," Jeff said waving to Amy and the ARK Angels who were running over to them.

"Jeff get inside we have to lock you in so my Dad doesn't get you," LC said and before Jeff could protest Cheyenne shoved Jeff inside and locked them all in with her Phenomenal Strength.

"Where's Hunter?" Jeff asked.

"Cheyenne caused a traffic jam, they won't be here for hours," Cameron said.

"Hi five GPS!" Stephanie said and Cheyenne gave Aurora's mom a hi-five even though she wasn't sure what it meant.

"Well there's no point in you guys waiting for him to get here you better go now," Ashley said.

"And run like a little punk, I don't think so!" Jeff Hardy said. "I'm gonna wait right here and face him man-to-man,"

"Jeff this isn't about you being a little punk, if Hunter comes here and attacks you I will be forced to use Righteous Indignation," Amy said.

"Why?" Jeff asked confused.

"Because you are only doing what God has allowed you to do and if Hunter does anything to hurt you he automatically incurs God's wrath via me or Shawn," Amy explained.

"And also via me and my father who will sue Hunter for every penny he's got and the WWE will be out of business," Stephanie said.

"You'd really sue Hunter for over a billion dollars?" Jeff asked his future wife.

"Yes I would because you're worth every single penny," Stephanie said and Jeff kissed her hands lovingly.

"Well then I guess we better get out of here," Jeff said, "I know a route we can take to the airport so we don't run into Hunter on the way,"

"But Amy this doesn't make any sense Jeff still works for the WWE he's gonna run into Hunter tonight!" Ashley said to Anointed Amy.

"Don't worry Ashley I'll make sure that when Hunter shows up in Richmond tonight he'll treat Jeff Hardy like a million dollars," Stephanie said.

"What are you going to do?" Jeff asked Steph.

"I'm going to sit down with Hunter and explain everything, once he's heard my side of the story he'll never say another nasty thing about you or threaten to hurt you ever again," Stephanie assured Jeff.

"But what if he attacks you in my absence?" Jeff asked and Stephanie laughed.

"Hunter maybe mad right now but he's not insane, I'll be fine you guys get going," Stephanie said and Jeff hugged her for a long-time before letting go, he was obviously worried about her. After everyone left Stephanie came out onto Matt's porch and waited for her angry ex-husband to arrive.

"Come on Hunter this has been long overdue," she said rehearsing the words that The Game had to hear her say regarding Aurora once and for all and those words were going to make all the difference in the world.


	11. Home Improvement

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Eleven – Home Improvement

Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA at 6pm:

The McMahons showed up with Aurora hoping to catch DX before the house show started. The Coliseum was packed which was a sign that business was going well, McMahon was more concerned about how things were going with the roster. He was amazed to discover how eager the wrestlers were to talk to him about DX, especially Hunter. Vince was more concerned with why the wrestlers had shaved off all their hair including the Divas.

"Why are you guys all bald?" Vince asked horrified.

"We shaved our heads to show our support for Jeff and our disgust with Hunter's management," Kelly Kelly said.

"I see," Vince said impressed with the unity being displayed by the WWE roster on behalf of his future son-in-law.

"Triple H is gonna kill Jeff Hardy!" Miz blurted out.

"Really?" Mr. McMahon said amused by the fear Triple H had inspired in his own roster.

"Well we don't know that for sure but we do know that he was madder than a Marge hare when he left our meeting this morning at DX Inc," Kofi Kingston said.

"Why was he mad?" Linda McMahon asked.

"Because of an Oracle about Aurora being raised by Jeff and Steph instead of Hunter and Joanie," Mickie James said.

"An Oracle?" The McMahons said together, they were unfamiliar with the term.

"Yeah you know from TKO," Dolph Ziggler explained.

"You mean RKO don't you?" Vince asked confused.

"Yeah but that's not his Christian name, God named Randy as The King's Oracle last year after he got baptized by HBK and he can see prophetically into people's lives," Shelton Benjamin said.

"And Randy or The King's Oracle saw that Jeff Hardy was going to be her new Daddy," Linda McMahon asked and the wrestlers nodded and Mr. McMahon laughed out loud.

"Man would I have loved to have been here to see the look on Hunter's face when Randy dropped that bomb, ha!" he laughed but the wrestlers didn't think it was funny at all.

"This isn't funny Mr. McMahon, Hunter was furious when he found out, who knows if Jeff is even gonna make it here tonight," Rey Mysterio said.

"Oh he'll make it Rey-Rey, you heard TKO he's going to be Aurora's new Daddy!" Vince replied and he laughed again.

"Oh my gosh you're right Mr. McMahon, if the Oracle showed Jeff as Aurora's new Daddy that means that Triple H doesn't kill him," Kelly Kelly realized.

"Exactly, you're not the dumb blond I thought you were Double K," Mr. McMahon said offending the former Extreme Women's Champion.

"Let's forget about the Oracle for a second, how are all of you doing?" Linda asked the roster.

"Aside from the problems with Hunter and Jeff we're fine," AJ Styles said.

"But who knows what'll happen to us once Jeff Hardy leaves for TNA," The Miz said.

"You guys are that frustrated with Hunter and Shawn's running this company?" Vince asked.

"No we're not frustrated with Shawn, HBK's the best boss ever," John Morrison said.

"So if Hunter were to step down as co-owner you'd be happy with Shawn being your boss?" Vince asked and the whole roster nodded without exception.

"Wow that is quite the vote of confidence," Linda McMahon said.

"But let's face it that's never gonna happen, DX are a unit they always have been and they always will be," The Miz said.

"That's not true DX weren't always a unit, Shawn was around a long time before Hunter came along and he was way successful before DX even formed. I have no doubt Shawn could run this company on his own, all he really needs is a good woman behind him and last time I checked he had two. One in Heaven and one here on Earth," Vince McMahon said thoughtfully, "In fact I'm gonna help out every single one of you by talking to the Showstoppa myself and see if I can bend his ear about running this ship solo,"

"But what about Hunter?" CM Punk asked.

"Just leave the Cerebral Assassin to me," Vince said and the wrestlers looked at each other while Vince rolled his plan back over in his mind, "It's almost showtime DX should be here by now,"

"Jeffwee!" Aurora cried out as the Charismatic Enigma came through the arena doors with Stephanie and Ashley.

"Ro-Ro!" Jeff cried out and Aurora reached for Jeff who Linda McMahon gladly passed over to him.

"Hey doll face," Stephanie said planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek before greeting her parents.

"So how did everything go, did you get it all off your chest?" Linda asked Stephanie in regards to her conversation with Hunter.

"Yeah I did," Stephanie replied.

"How did he take it?" Vince asked.

"Not well, in fact he went home he's not coming to the house show," Stephanie said and Vince watched as Shawn and Amy headed his way.

"What are you doing here Vince?" Shawn asked his former boss.

"I came to pay you a visit and watch the show but it looks like the other side of DX couldn't make it," Vince said and Shawn's face went dark.

"I tried everything I could to get him here but after his talk with Stephanie he said he'd prefer to spend some time at home with what's left of his family," Shawn said.

"So where does that leave you now that you're running the show by yourself?" Linda asked Shawn and HBK squeezed Amy's hand in his before pressing it to his lips.

"I'm not, I've got one of the most talented wrestlers of all time running it with me, ain't that right Big Red?" Shawn asked his wife and Amy nodded sweetly.

"That's right Showstoppa," Amy replied and Vince and Linda exchanged knowing glances.

"Looks like you've got everything under control," Vince said.

"Jeff you better get ready show starts in 10 minutes," Shawn said to Jeff Hardy who kissed Stephanie and Aurora before heading for the male locker room.

"Do you mind if we hang around Shawn?" Vince asked HBK.

"No Vince I don't mind just stay the Hell away from my roster okay, oh and don't mention Hunter," Shawn said.

"No problem boss," Vince said and Shawn went to talk to the wrestlers with Amy while The McMahons congregated around the soda machine.

"You know I was thinking maybe I should talk to Randy Orton about this Oracle power that he has," Vince said.

"No Dad you can't Shawn said he doesn't want you talking to any of the roster," Stephanie said.

"That's fine I'll talk to him another time, I have a feeling there's another Oracle he hasn't told the WWE roster about," Vince said.

"What Oracle is that?" Linda asked.

"That Shawn could be sole owner of the WWE very, very soon," Vince said and Stephanie thought about it.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Hunter never came back here," Stephanie said.

"What did you say to him Steph?" Linda asked her daughter.

"What didn't I say, by the time I stopped talking there was nothing Hunter could do but cry," Stephanie said sadly.

"Great, Hunter was crying and I missed it!" Vince complained as Stephanie recapped on her conversation with Hunter from earlier on that day.

_Earlier that day in Cameron, NC at 2pm:_

_While his friends and family had already left for Richmond, VA Triple H was on his way to what he thought was a fight and Chyna was along for backup. What Hunter found instead when he got there was a green eyed ex-wife with blond and pink hair sitting on Matt Hardy's porch waiting for him._

"_If you think sitting out here is gonna change my mind about beating your fiancée to a bloody pulp you've got another thing coming," Hunter said to Stephanie and Chyna looked at Hunter's ex-wife menacingly._

_Stephanie looked right back not intimidated by Chyna at all, it was obvious that she was crazy in love with Hunter. "I admire you for standing by your man Joanie but there's really no need because I'm not here to cause trouble. Jeff's already gone its just me here and I want to talk to you Hunter," Stephanie said looking her ex-husband dead in the eye._

_Chyna looked at Hunter, "Do you want me to stay?" she asked her future husband._

"_Yes don't you go anywhere, I don't trust Stephanie one iota," Hunter said, "For all I know she's got the whole McMahon family in there with Jeff and Matt Hardy ready to ambush me,"_

_Stephanie shook her head, "I hope you haven't been on this paranoid trip throughout your whole engagement to Joanie," she said and Joanie looked down. "I take that as a yes,"_

"_This isn't about me Stephanie its about you ruining Hunter's life and messing up our family, now tell us what is this bull-crap about Jeff raising Aurora?" Chyna demanded._

"_I actually wanted to talk to Hunter about this alone and spare him the embarrassment but if you insist I'll talk to you both," Stephanie said as coolly and calmly as Hunter had ever seen her._

"_I'm hoping you'll tell me it's a lie so I can rub the Oracle right in The King's Oracle's face," Hunter said._

"_Let's leave TKO out of this and talk about us," Stephanie said with a determined look in her face, "The whole time we were married Aurora was miserable, I can't remember a time she was a happy baby,"_

"_Are you saying that's my fault?" Hunter asked Stephanie._

"_No I was in that marriage too, she was so unhappy and then God gave her that power that caused hurricanes and thunderstorms and earthquakes. I finally had to ask The Ortons why God would give our little girl such a turbulent power, then I realized it was because my life was turbulent. All the crap I was going through with my father disowning me, you discovering LC was your firstborn child and then Chyna coming back into your life, Aurora's power was just a reflection of my life: complete and total chaos,"_

"_Don't forget Jericho," Hunter added and Stephanie smiled at him sarcastically._

"_Thanks I needed to be reminded of the man who raped me and caused me to almost commit suicide," Stephanie added and Hunter instantly felt bad._

"_I'm sorry Stephanie that was low I shouldn't have said that," Hunter said his face melting with compassion and Stephanie dismissed him._

"_That's alright I know you didn't mean it but you're right; marrying Chris Jericho was the worst thing I've ever done," Stephanie said._

"_The worst thing after marrying me right?" Hunter said and Stephanie smiled at him._

"_That's all in the past, out of all our years together the last year of our marriage was the hardest on me and then God gave me another chance at happiness when LC and the ARK Angels convinced me that it was better to be alive and see Aurora grow up into a woman than kill myself and I would have been satisfied with that Hunter, only there was one problem: she wasn't my little girl anymore, she was yours," Stephanie said._

"_You were in the mental house for a little while there Stephanie I couldn't let you look after her while Jericho was still trying to possess you from beyond the grave," Hunter said._

"_I agree you did the right thing by keeping her away from me, its just that after I got better I missed Aurora so much and if she wasn't with you she was with the ARK Angels on another one of God's missions and goodness knows how many more of those there are going to be," Stephanie said, "I wanted to get to know her again Hunter and I couldn't as along as she was living with you,"_

"_Okay I totally understand where you're coming from, you want to see more of Aurora that's fine you can see her all the time anytime, I would never stop you from spending time with her," Hunter said genuinely._

"_But you would stop her from seeing Jeff, a man we both love and adore," Stephanie said and Hunter grimaced at the sound of Jeff's name, "Just the way your face changes to a scowl at the mention of his name answers that question, do you know how much it hurts for me to see you react that way about the man that I love?"_

"_Well excuse Hunter if he's not head-over-heels in love with yet another one of your fiancés Stephanie," Chyna said, "I mean you're kind of low on judgment when it comes to falling in love; you divorced both Hunter and Jericho, why should Hunter think your relationship with Jeff isn't going to go down in flames and risk Aurora getting hurt?"_

"_You know Joanie I'm glad you asked because when the Amazing Cameron told me I was going to have a third and final love I had my doubts too. Then when I found out who my third and final love was there was no question Cameron had told me the Truth," Stephanie said._

_Hunter felt nerves rising up in his stomach, in the year since the ARK Angels of DX had formed Cameron hadn't been proven wrong yet, still there was one question he just had to ask even if the answer was going to plunge him into the deepest pit of despair he'd ever known, "So what was it that changed your mind when you found out your third and final love was Jeff, how come you believed that he was different from Jericho and me?" Hunter asked._

_Stephanie sensed the pain in his voice, "I know this is gonna hurt when I tell you this Hunter," Stephanie said emotionally._

"_Just tell me," Hunter said sharply._

"_But you already know the answer," Stephanie protested._

"_I wanna hear you say it alright?" Hunter retaliated._

_Stephanie gave a deep sigh, "Okay. The thing that separated Jeff from you and Jericho is Aurora. She loves him Hunter, not in a detached step-daughter kind of way, no she loves him from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. I think God set it up so that Aurora would be miserable until I found him, why else would Aurora and I both be so ridiculously in love with the man?" Stephanie said and Hunter broke into tears._

"_Because God is finally giving you what you deserve – a one hundred percent ridiculously happy life," Hunter said and Stephanie ran over to him and shook him passionately by the shoulders._

"_No Hunter God's given us both a one hundred percent totally ridiculously happy life!" Stephanie said._

"_Then how come I'm losing my little girl?" Hunter asked tearfully._

"_Because you've already got one," Stephanie said. "LC, she's your little girl,"_

"_But I have two little girls and I want to raise them both," Hunter said._

"_But you can't Hunter, you've tried to raise Aurora with me and we failed. I've tried to get on with LC but I can't handle the little warrior princess only you guys can, don't you see? You can't raise Aurora and LC, they have different paths to follow – one is with me and Jeff and the other is with you and Joanie,"_

"_I want to though Stephanie I love them both," Hunter said._

"_But you can't always get what you want," Stephanie said._

"_That's easy for you to say you have everything you want, why do I have to be the one to lose out?" Hunter said and Chyna turned his face towards her own._

"_Stephanie's right you're not losing out, I can't believe I'm agreeing with you Steph but you're absolutely right. God's planned this perfectly He's brought me and Lisa into your life so you can stop living the old life you had as a member of the McMahon family. You've been living under that shadow for so long you can't even see what you've got going for you right here," Chyna said._

"_Is that why you've been so mad at me?" Hunter said._

"_Yes, I want you to appreciate me and LC as your family. Hunter you have made everyone miserable at work because you thought you were being a good boss, just like when you were making Aurora miserable thinking you were being a good father when God had the perfect father for her all along and that's not you," Chyna said painfully, "Its Jeff,"_

"_So what are you saying?" Hunter said._

"_I'm saying Aurora would be better off with Steph and Jeff and you'd be better off without her," Chyna said._

_Hunter shook his head in disbelief, "No you're both wrong, I don't believe it. The Oracle is a lie!" Hunter cried and he ran off away from Stephanie and Chyna._

"_Go after him, make sure he's alright," Stephanie said._

"_Oh I will, I'll be making sure he's alright for the rest of his life," Chyna said and Stephanie smiled as she ran off after Hunter like the loyal First Lady of DX she always was and Stephanie never could be._

"_Thanks for giving her to me Hunter!" Stephanie cried out in anticipation of The King's Oracle's prophetic vision coming to pass, "I finally have my baby girl back!" After they were gone she ran back inside and cried before calling Jeff to tell him that everything was gonna be alright between him and Triple H from now on._

"_If that's true then why are you crying?" Jeff asked his future wife._

"_Because finally Jeff, for the first time in my turbulent and over-indulged life I'm one hundred percent totally ridiculously happy!" Stephanie said crying and tears of joy streamed down her face. _

_And the Truth is she really was._


	12. Straight Shooter

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Twelve – Straight Shooter

The Sandbox, 11pm:

After the house show Shawn and Amy went home to see how upset Hunter really was about losing Aurora to Steph and Jeff. He was devastated the last time they spoke to him so they didn't know if it was reasonable or not to think he would be feeling a lot better now. The ARK Angels hadn't let Hunter's side and they along with Joanie stayed with him all night refusing to go to bed until he felt better. The decision for Aurora to move out not only affected Hunter it affected the ARK Angels as-well, the cherubic team had more questions than Hunter was able or willing to answer, The Game just wanted to curl up into a little ball and forget that he had even spoken to Stephanie today. The only thing the ARK Angels had gotten out of him was that he could not go back to work which meant that he would be spending an awful lot more time with them.

"Wow you're not handling this well at all Daddy," LC said as Chyna rubbed her fiancé's head, he seemed to have a headache that wouldn't go away. "Staying away from away just to avoid Jeff Hardy is so lame,"

"You don't understand LC you're just a kid," Hunter said.

"Hey I'd run the WWE if you let me, I'm not afraid of anybody," LC said, "I thought you were a warrior,"

"So did I but I guess we were wrong LC," Chyna said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Guys lay off, if you had to sit back and watch this wrestler you've known since his first day in the WWE come in and take the sweetest most amazing little girl away from you and at the same-time leave the company that had given him all his success you'd be miserable too," Hunter said.

"Jeff Hardy is a cool guy you know he'd be over here all the time if you wanted him to be," LC argued, "Suck it up Dad this is God's will, I want my little sister to be happy and if she's happy with Aunt Steph and Uncle Jeff so let it be,"

"LC you don't understand, Aurora is part of me I can't let go of her that easily," Hunter said.

"Its not that she's part of you that's making it so hard for you to let go Uncle Hunter, it's what Aurora represents that's causing you so much pain," Cameron said.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked as Shawn and Amy came through the door.

"Aurora represents a part of your life that is over – the McMahon-Helmsley era ended when you divorced Stephanie, you can't accept that a new era began when Aurora met Jeff Hardy," Cameron said, "Deep down in your heart you thought that your life would revolve around wrestling forever, maybe it won't,"

"Whoa that's huge," LC said.

"Cameron can I talk to you for a minute?" Shawn said to his son and Cameron found himself being escorted to the kitchen before he could answer.

"What's up Daddy?" Cameron asked as Shawn sat him down around the kitchen table.

"I think I heard you say something that you don't have any business saying right now or ever," Shawn said, "The last thing Hunter needs to hear is that he won't have anything to do with wrestling anymore,"

"Dad that's not what I said," Cameron said.

"Then what did you say?" Shawn asked.

"I said that he won't be in wrestling forever," Cameron replied.

"And why would you say a thing like that after everything Hunter's been through today? First he finds out that Jeff Hardy's gonna be raising Aurora with Stephanie and now he finds out that he might not be a wrestling promoter for much longer? Do you think its wise for you to tell him that right now?"

"I don't think Dad I talk, if it wasn't wise God wouldn't have told me to say it," Cameron replied.

"Are you sure it was God? Are you sure it wasn't Vince McMahon planting self-destructive seeds in your head?" Shawn replied.

"Dad I know what happened in Richmond so chill," Cameron said hugging his father re-assuringly.

"I'm sorry son I'm just a little freaked out, first Vince shows up at the house show and Richmond for what reason I don't know and now you're telling Hunter he won't be in this business forever which goes against everything Hunter and I always believed when we got into wrestling in the first place," Shawn said.

"Its not about what you believe its about what God says, what you're afraid of is what if what God says lines up perfectly with what Vince McMahon wants which is for you to run the WWE by yourself, right Daddy?" Cameron said.

"Is that what God said Cameron?" Shawn asked.

"No," Cameron replied and Shawn sighed in relief.

"Thank God, I thought about it and even though Amy's got a great mind for wrestling I don't think I could run the WWE without Hunter, which is why I want him to get better so he can come back to work," Shawn said.

Cameron suddenly fell silent and Shawn wondered what his son was thinking, what Shawn didn't know was that Cameron was connecting the dots between something his mother said, the WWE locker room's discontent with Triple H's leadership and the admiration John Morrison displayed for his father at John Cena's house earlier in the week.

"Son are you okay?" Shawn asked Cameron.

"Yeah Dad I'm fine I was just thinking," Cameron replied.

"Well think out loud son I need to know what God is telling you," Shawn said getting a drink from the refrigerator.

"He's telling me that you could run the WWE by yourself," Cameron replied and Shawn froze at Cameron's words.

"How do you know that?" Shawn asked coming back over to the kitchen table.

"Because my mom in Heaven thinks so, the WWE locker room thinks so, Vince McMahon thinks so and I know so," Cameron replied, "The problem is there's only one person whose opinion you're interested in and you're afraid to ask him because of what that might do to your friendship,"

"I know you say you don't think Cameron but I really need to know what you think when I ask you this question," Shawn said.

Cameron's reply was ready, "Yeah I do think you're using Uncle Hunter as a crutch, as an excuse not to run the WWE by yourself. Deep down inside you still feel you're not strong enough to go it alone and you're afraid that without Hunter you'd crash and burn,"

"Man you really are Amazing, will you please keep this conversation to yourself? I don't want Hunter to know we've been talking like this with everything that's going on," Shawn asked.

"That's fine Dad, can we go back in the living room now?" Cameron said.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Shawn said picking up his son and carrying him back in the living room where the ARK Angels, Amy and Joanie were still trying to get Hunter to go back to work next week.

"Forget it you guys I'm not going, I'm going to stay home and help the ARK Angels get a contract with Sony Music," Hunter said.

"Dad we've only written one song!" LC protested.

"We don't need your help," Cheyenne added.

"Yeah we're already good," Cameron said.

"Besides you're coming back to work," Shawn said sitting next to Hunter.

"Why should I go back, so everyone can laugh in my face?" Hunter said.

"Who the Hell is gonna be laughing at you?" Amy said annoyed, "Hunter you are putting on the biggest wrestling show of the year in less than 4 weeks, your personal life is not high on everybody's list right now. The guys are more worried about putting on a great show and not getting stressed out in the mean-time,"

"Yeah and that's were we come in," Shawn said to Hunter, "So stop making Jeff Hardy control you, you're The Game, so why don't you start acting like it?"

"Maybe because everytime I look in the mirror I think of the lengths I went to in an attempt to appease Jeff Hardy only to have him turn out to be the punk I always knew he would be," Hunter said bitterly.

"Well Aurora seems to think he's pretty cool, why don't you do what's best for her and try to get along with the guy instead of complaining about him every chance you get?" Amy said.

"No I can't do it, I can't pretend I'm okay with this not yet. I'd rather stay home, plan my wedding and hang out with the ARK Angels, why can't I do that?" Hunter said and Shawn frowned.

"Because I need you to be there by my side," he said and Hunter shook his head.

"Shawn you don't need me, you could run that company with your eyes closed and you know it," Hunter said.

"No I don't know it," Shawn argued.

"Shawn look at me, I'm a mess. I've been crying for hours, you think I can lead a locker room like this?" Hunter said.

"But we're a team, we signed up for this together, you can't let this stop you from fulfilling your side of the agreement," Shawn said and Chyna reached out and touched Shawn's arm.

"Maybe Hunter's not ready to go back, at least not just yet. Plus I'd really appreciate it if we could spend some more time with the ARK Angels, I'm sure you and Amy could hold down the fort until Hunter's ready to get back in the saddle," Chyna said.

"How long is that gonna be?" Shawn said.

"As long as it takes," Chyna replied and Hunter saw that Shawn wasn't happy about him not being at work at all.

"This is like some bad dream," Shawn said.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Amy said as Shawn had a full-blown panic attack much to Hunter and Joanie's concern.

"Shawn calm down," Hunter said reaching for Shawn who headed for the door but couldn't walk under his own power.

"I'm not ready to split up, if you don't go to work on Monday I'm not going either," Shawn said.

"Shawn that's ridiculous why won't you go into work by yourself?" Hunter asked confused.

"Because we're a team, I'm not ready to split up Hunter!" Shawn yelled and Hunter hugged him but Shawn pulled away.

"Shawn its just for a little while, maybe until after the wedding," Hunter said.

"I don't care if its just a few days Hunter, we're a team and this team doesn't work without you," Shawn said and tears started to stream down Shawn's face much to Amy's alarm.

"Shawn are you crying?" Hunter asked, "What the Hell are you crying for I'm the one who should be crying?!"

"You cry I cry we do everything together remember? Hunter you're like a brother to me how can you just leave me to drag this wagon alone?" Shawn said.

"I am not leaving you to run the company by yourself," Hunter said calmly, "but obviously you're in no condition to go without my input even for a few days, kinda like old times huh Shawn?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shawn asked.

"Careful Hunter, don't say something you're gonna regret?" Amy said.

"Stay out of this Big Red this goes back way before you started seeing Shawn," Hunter said.

"Like I said," Amy said getting into Hunter's face, "Don't say something you're going to regret, Shawn's upset but not because you've decided to stay home for awhile,"

"How do you know?" Chyna asked.

"I know my husband Joanie, this is spiritual. Shawn is reacting to something he heard in the Heavenlies," Amy said.

"What did you hear Shawn? Is it about me?" Hunter asked his best friend concerned.

"No its about me," Shawn replied.

"That's the problem Shawn its always about you," Chyna said to HBK annoyed, "When are you gonna stop?"

"Stop what?" Hunter asked confused.

"Stop using Hunter as a crutch, for once Shawn stand on your own two feet and do something on your own," Joanie said and Shawn looked at Cameron who shrugged.

"Don't say I didn't tell you so," he said. "Looks like you'll be building Wrestlemania by yourself,"

"Not totally," Amy said, "I'll be right there with you,"

Hunter couldn't believe how emotional his day had been, he never thought it would end with Shawn crying too, "No Amy I'll be there too," he said.

"Hunter you're not ready to confront Jeff Hardy," Joanie argued.

"Maybe not but I'm ready and willing to be there whenever Shawn needs me, I promised a long time ago that I would always be there for you and come Hell or high water I will be at work on Monday," Hunter said.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked and Hunter hugged him.

"I've been using you as a crutch all this time and you never even noticed, its because of you that I have a relationship with God, He knows who I am because of you and more importantly He knows who my children are because of you. If all you need is for me to be there by your side as we take the WWE to the top of the mountain, it's the least I can do partner," Hunter said and Shawn hugged Hunter tightly with tears in his eyes while Amy and the ARK Angels watched on curiously.

"I don't know what came over me Hunter, I just felt for a second that I was gonna lose you," Shawn said.

"That's so weird Shawn, we're gonna be friends forever," Hunter said.

"You guys are too much I'm going to bed, Hunter I'll see you upstairs when you and Shawn have finished acting out the final scene between Frodo and Sam in Lord of the Rings," Chyna said heading upstairs and Shawn and Hunter laughed at the reference before pulling away.

"Gees Shawn you really know how to make a guy feel needed," Hunter said, "I'm actually looking forward to going into work on Monday,"

"I hope Jeff feels the same way," Amy said to the ARK Angels who all wondered what on Earth had come over their Daddies in the last ten minutes.

"That was intense, what do you think was really going on there Cameron?" LC asked her boyfriend.

"I don't think LC I know and right now God is telling me its time for us to go to bed," Cameron said.

"You are wise Cameron," Amy said and she escorted the ARK Angels up to bed. The Truth was Cameron actually did ask God what was going on between his father and Hunter but he didn't want to tell LC because God said it had something to do with the dream that Cameron had been trying to forget about even though all signs indicated that forgetting about his dream would not be an option for much longer.


	13. A Sign of Things to Come

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Thirteen – A Sign of Things to Come

The Ortons, 9am:

Trish opened the door to see Mr. McMahon smiling at her, "I'll tell you right now Randy is not going to confirm anything to you so you might as-well turn around and go home," Trish said firmly.

"Blast, I should have known you'd know I'd come Trish, you're The Truth you know everything," Vince said annoyed.

"I don't know everything I just know when something's a lie, I can see through you like cellophane and I know that you intend to do harm to an already wounded man," Trish said.

"You're talking about Triple H right?" Vince asked.

"Yes," Trish replied.

"I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page, can I please come in its raining outside?" Vince said and Trish sighed.

"Come on in Mr. McMahon," Trish said and Randy drew Trish over to him when he saw Vince approaching him.

"I was hoping you'd get rid of him," Randy said.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, especially to the man who gave the push that made you the Superstar you are today," Vince McMahon said.

"Don't threaten my husband," Trish said.

"The last I heard you weren't much of a husband Randy," Vince said and Randy's face darkened.

"What did you hear?" Randy asked.

"That you and Melina are going to have an affair," Vince said and Randy marched over to him and got in his face.

"I could drop you in a second, I don't think that muscular neck could handle an RKO," Randy said and Vince gulped.

"I didn't come here to talk about your personal life," Vince said backing off of Randy.

"I know why you came here and you just wasted a flight because I'm not going to tell you anything," Randy said and Mr. McMahon noticed a big white book sitting on a table near the hallway.

"What is that?" Mr. McMahon asked Randy.

"That is none of your business," Randy replied.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some doe-eyed cheerleader, I am Vince McMahon I made you what you are today and I demand to know what's in that book!" Vince yelled.

Randy went over and got the book and brought it back to Vince, he opened it up and the wrestling mogul peered into its blank pages, "What is this your baby's photo album?" he asked confused.

"No Vince, it's the King's Book of Oracles. In this book is every Oracle God has ever shown me – past, present and future. I know more about you, the WWE and TNA locker room and people I haven't even met yet than you ever will. The reason why you can't see anything is because God has entrusted this book to me and one other person and you've got as much chance of influencing him as you do me. Now, does that answer your question?" Randy said cockily and Vince gawked in shock.

"I had no idea you were so high up on God's totem pole, in wrestling terms you'd be John Cena!" Vince said and Randy shuddered.

"Don't ever compare me to your TNA Champion, anyone can see that I'm better than John Cena," Randy replied and Vince laughed.

"You maybe The King's Oracle but you are not the Champion you think you are and as far as I'm concerned cheating on Trish with Melina makes you less than a man in my eyes," Vince said.

"Well your opinion doesn't matter," Randy replied.

"Like Hell it doesn't, Trish gave up the love of her life for you. The Rock was more of a man and a wrestler than you'll ever be and she settled for you instead," Vince said and he turned to Trish who was looking at the ground, "I've know you a long time Patricia and I know you've gotta be hurting like Hell over this affair,"

"The Truth hurts," Trish said and she certainly was hurting right now.

"Well if the pain ever gets too much there's a company in Florida that would love to have you in their Knockout Division," Trish said and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Oh look at the time sorry we can't continue this warm and friendly discussion Vince but we have a show in Maryland," Randy said.

"Alright I'm going I know when I'm not wanted," Vince said heading for the door but he turned back and looked at Trish one last time before leaving, "I'm sure you know how that feels too Trish,"

"GET OUT!!" Randy yelled and Vince left in a hurry leaving an angry Orton pulsating with rage.

"He's gonna try and get his hands on the King's Book of Oracles," Trish said and Randy sighed.

"There's no way Vince McMahon could sleep knowing I know more about him that he does," Randy said.

"Don't act like you don't love being The King's Oracle," Trish said and Randy smiled.

"I gotta admit I do get a kick out of knowing God trusts me with His prophecies, still there's one Oracle I could do without," Randy said referring to his affair with Melina.

"I know," Trish said sweetly knowing that this affair was going to hurt Randy a lot more than it was going to hurt her, "Just remember whatever I say fight for me, don't let me go okay?"

"Okay I won't let you go," Randy said and he hugged Trish and kissed her head. This affair was going to test him, "I never thought I'd ever be so terrified at the idea of having sex with Melina,"

"That's because adultery sucks no matter who the person you're cheating on me with is," Trish said.

"Now I know how Jesus felt in the Garden of Gethsemane," Randy replied he'd no anything to let this cup pass from him but nevertheless, "Your will be done," Randy said to God as he counted down the days until his affair with Melina officially began.

"You wanna cheer me up, put on that aftershave I really like," Trish smiled.

"You got it sweetheart," Randy Orton said and he left a kiss on Trish's head before heading upstairs to find his Armani code.

"Hello?" Trish said answering her mobile.

"Are you still thinking about me?" said The Rock.

"No but I can smell you all over the house, I asked Randy to switch to your aftershave," Trish said.

Rocky laughed, "Well at least you have something to cheer you up," he said.

"That's the whole idea," Trish said.

"Remember I'm here if you need me," Rocky said.

"I can't see you Dwayne it wouldn't be right," Trish said.

"Is Randy having an affair with Melina right?" Rocky countered.

"That's not the point, two wrongs don't make a right," Trish said. "If I can forgive this one wrong thing that Randy's gonna do our marriage will survive,"

"I don't believe you," Rocky said.

"It's the Truth Dwayne," Trish said, "I will not lose Randy I will fight for him,"

"He doesn't deserve you, you deserve better," Rocky said.

"I'm not interested in what you think Rocky, just be there for me when this thing gets going," Trish said, "As a friend,"

Rocky said, "Trish I thought about it all night ever since you called and I promised myself I'd tell you the Truth,"

"And that's why I gotta hang up," Trish said.

"Trish wait!" Rocky said but the phone line went dead. Rocky wasn't able to resist doing what he did so well and that was sweep Trish off her feet.

"I'm sorry I even thought things had changed between us," Trish said thinking about what Vince McMahon said. She'd given Rocky up for Randy and for the first time she felt she had made a mistake. Still a promise was a promise and she promised to stick with Randy come thick or thin. She smelt the Armani code as Randy came back down the stairs and as he embraced her she inhaled it deeply.

"You like it a lot don't you?" Randy said appreciating Trish's response to his new aftershave.

"You have no idea," Trish replied thinking about the many embraces she had shared with the man she no longer had to call her own while in the arms of a man who would soon lose interest in her completely.


	14. I Heart The Game

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Fourteen – I Heart The Game

Baltimore Sports Arena, Baltimore, MD at 2pm:

The RAW roster came together in the hotel lobby before heading out to the Baltimore Arena greeting as many fans as they could on the way. The fans had yet to see that the roster was bald it would certainly give them something to talk about.

"Do you think everything between Hunter and Joanie is going to be cool now?" Kofi asked Kelly Kelly who scratched her cheek and shrugged.

"I really don't care I've got a Hardcore match to prepare for," Kelly Kelly said.

"We've all got matches to prepare for," Velvet Sky said.

"Yeah well at least yours isn't going to cause you to get bloody," Kelly Kelly said.

"Since when do you care about getting hurt during a match?" Rey Mysterio asked.

"This isn't going to be just any match, this is a Hardcore match with some of the best female wrestlers in the world for the Extreme Women's Championship," Kelly Kelly said.

"A title which you've won before," Batista reminded Kelly Kelly.

"Yeah and I had to fight my butt off to win it one on one, how on Earth am I gonna do it against Mickie and Gail?" Kelly Kelly argued.

"Wow your self-confidence sure has taken a nose dive," Rey Mysterio said.

"You've got just as much chance of winning the title as any of the other Divas have," CM Punk said to Kelly Kelly.

"I feel like the nickel in a handful of dimes," Kelly Kelly said and Batista, Rey and Kofi frowned at her.

"Maybe you're having some adverse reaction to shaving all your hair off, up until this point you've never sounded so unsure of yourself?" Batista said, he was used to having his head shaved.

"Do you feel the same way Edge?" Kelly Kelly asked the current World Heavyweight Champion who too had lost his long hair.

"What the Hell does hair have to do with wrestling ability?" Edge replied, "You just have to beat your opponent that's all it takes,"

"Gees Edge I never thought of it like that thanks," Kelly Kelly said sarcastically as the wrestlers headed to the Baltimore Sports Arena where Shawn, Amy and Triple H were waiting for them.

Everyone gulped when they saw Triple H but thanked God that the Anointed Couple were there.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Triple H asked Kelly Kelly who wasn't smiling like she usually did.

"She's nervous about her match at Wrestlemania," CM Punk said as they all entered the arena and headed for their respective locker rooms while the production crew set things up for Monday Night RAW.

"I say she's just having an adverse reaction to her haircut," Edge said who had never been more confident going into Wrestlemania, even though he'd be wrestling Jeff Hardy for the last time.

"I know what the problem is," Amy said to Kelly Kelly, "you don't think you're good enough to beat Mickie and Gail because of what Vince McMahon said to you last night, am I right?"

Kelly Kelly nodded and Hunter frowned while Shawn sighed at the mention of Vince's name, "What did that old geezer say to you Kelly Kelly?" Hunter asked.

"He called me a dumb blond," Kelly Kelly replied and to everyone's surprise Hunter hugged Kelly Kelly to himself surprising the former Extreme Women's Champion.

"My God Hunter's got Kelly Kelly in a Bear Hug!" The Miz said and the other wrestlers screamed.

"Don't you worry about it Kelly Kelly, you're at the top of your game and my ex-father-in-law is an idiot," Hunter said, "Keep your head in the game and don't let Vince's evil words trip you out,"

Kelly Kelly smiled and hugged Triple H back, "Thanks Triple H, I could have used this compassionate support last night,"

"Sorry I was balling my eyes out I wouldn't have been any use to you," Hunter replied.

"Are you okay?" Mickie James asked Hunter.

"Yeah Mickie I am," Hunter replied and he shoved Amy on the shoulder affectionately, "Please spread your wisdom around to the other women, I can tell you're going to be an invaluable part of the team,"

"Follow me girls I wanna talk to you about outshining the boys at Wrestlemania," Amy said and the women followed her to the female locker room.

"You'll be talking for awhile!" Edge called after them and Shawn frowned at him.

"That's not something I'd ever expect to hear from you Edge, you and Amy were the hottest thing the WWE had going once upon a time," Shawn said, now he and Amy were literally the hottest thing going outside the ring.

"That was a long time ago, I'm more interested in being one of the boys these days," Edge said and Angelina Love rolled her eyes.

"That's his way of saying he's holding off proposing to me," she said and Edge looked down at his feet.

"Go with my wife Angelina, I'm sure you and Edge can plan your wedding after she's finished talking to you about your match against Velvet Sky," Shawn said and Angelina left glaring at Edge as she walked off and Edge could feel her eyes burning into the back of his neck.

"I'm having the same problem with Gail, ever since that meeting in Stamford all she can talk about is marriage," MVP said.

"That's when Cameron said that Angelina and Gail were our future brides," Edge said.

"Well my son was only telling you what God told him," Shawn said.

"Sometimes I wonder what things would have been like if ATM never formed and the ARK Angels of DX never came together, there's so much stuff we wouldn't know," Batista said and Edge rubbed his chin thinking something he didn't want to say.

"Is there anything that's bothering you Edge?" Shawn asked him but Edge shook his head insisting that there wasn't.

"I don't believe you, spill it Rated R what's on your mind?" Hunter asked seeing that there was clearly something on Edge's mind.

"If I tell you Shawn's gonna get mad," Edge said and Shawn balked.

"You were thinking about my wife weren't cha?" Shawn said and Edge instantly grew afraid.

"Yeah but does that mean you're going to burn me with Righteous Indignation?" Edge said fearfully.

"That depends on what you were thinking about," Shawn replied.

"So you better tell us anyway," Hunter added. "I'm sure we've all had the same thoughts about Amy at one point in our lives right fellas?"

The other wrestlers nodded and Shawn's Righteous Indignation went on standby, "If you think you're going to pull the same crap you pulled on Matt Hardy back in 2005 you've got another thing coming Edge,"

"No-no, you've got me all wrong Shawn I wasn't lusting after Amy I was thinking what life would be like if we actually did get married," Edge said and Shawn cooled off.

"That's innocent enough," Shawn said and he patted Edge on the shoulder re-assuringly, "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you for that,"

"Amy is Angelina's heroine she really looks up to her and we were talking about what it was like to go out with Amy and after I started talking I couldn't stop thinking about how cool it was to be with Amy," Edge said. "So I called up Randy and I asked him if I married Angelina would I lose her to another man,"

"What did he say?" Hunter asked.

"He told me to go to bed and stop calling him," Edge replied. "Turns out everyone's been calling Randy up and asking for Oracles ever since he told us all about The King's Book of Oracles,"

"Oh well I guess you'll have to marry Angelina and find out for yourself," Shawn said.

"Yeah I guess I will," Edge said and the other wrestlers got excited.

"You and Angelina are gonna tie the knot!" Rey Mysterio said beaming.

"Calm down will you it won't be for awhile but I tell you one thing if its anything like what I had with Amy it'll be the best marriage ever," Edge said and Randy Orton walked in and slammed the locker room door shut getting everyone's attention.

"Okay that's it I've had it with all this shoulda-coulda-woulda questions about your lives if ATM and the ARK Angels never formed, so I've decided to tell you all what your lives would have been like if ATM and the ARK Angels never existed," Randy said and the locker room got excited, "But I'm not going to do it now I'll do it in the hotel tonight when RAW is over,"

"No do it now I wanna hear everything!" Edge said.

"I'll change my mind if you push me," Orton warned Edge.

"Edge shut up and wait!" Batista said.

"Why did you decide to do this Randy?" Shawn asked TKO.

"Because I got a visit from Mr. McMahon today, he came to my house to twist my arm about the Oracle over his life, so I figured I'd have to deal with the same thing at work today and lo and behold I was right!" Randy said. "So to get you all off my back I've decided to disclose some of what is written in this book,"

"YAY!" the wrestlers cheered and Amy came in the men's locker room to see what all the noise was about.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"Look Amy's in the men's locker room just like old times," Hunter said and Amy punched him in the stomach as everyone laughed.

"Randy's gonna tell us what life would be like if ATM and the ARK Angels never formed," Shawn said.

"Great but you can't tell them now, you have to wait because Jeff isn't here yet," Amy said.

"I'm going to wait until after RAW that should give Jeff Hardy plenty time to get here," Randy said.

"What about Joanie and the ARK Angels they're gonna wanna know what life would have been like if ATM and the ARK Angels were never formed?" Amy said and Randy frowned at her.

"Wait-a-minute Big Red I did this out of frustration I don't want to tell you guys anything and now you want me to tell the ARK Angels and Joanie too?" Randy said and just as Amy was about to reply Jeff and Steph arrived causing a wave a silence to fall over the locker room.

Hunter looked at Stephanie who was holding Jeff's hand obviously for support, "I told her not to come but she insisted," Jeff Hardy explained and Hunter felt his courage leave him.

"I suddenly don't feel so well I think I might go home," Hunter said to Shawn.

"We talked about this you said you would be here today you can't go home now," Shawn said.

"Come on Shawn Jeff's in the room and I can't think of anything but pain, I can't stay here," Hunter said and he turned to leave but Jeff blocked the door.

"I can't let you leave, not like this," Jeff said, "I have something to say and I want to say it in front of everybody,"

"Is it about you stealing my daughter because everyone already knows about that," Hunter said.

"I don't want to talk about Aurora, as wonderful as she is I'd rather talk about her wonderful father," Jeff Hardy said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"So you wanna talk about yourself right, about how unfairly I've been treating you and that I pushed Aurora away right?" Hunter said.

"I'm talking about you Triple H, I'm gonna need your help," Jeff Hardy said and Hunter listened curiously, "I've never been a father before and you've been a father twice, I need you to give me some tips on how to make this father thing work because I don't have a clue,"

Hunter laughed, "Are you kidding me? You are the light of Aurora's life you're going to be a great father," he said and just as the words left his mouth he couldn't believe he'd even spoken them, "Oh my God – you tricked me into saying that!" Hunter protested.

"No I didn't that's how you really feel, you think I'm a good father!" Jeff Hardy said and he jumped up and down excitedly while the locker room burst into laughter at the Truth that had finally come out.

"No-no I don't!" Hunter said but it was too late for him to take back what he really believed deep down inside.

"Its too late to take it back, face it Hunter you like Jeff Hardy don't you?" Stephanie said and Hunter stomped up and down in frustration but that only proved Steph and Jeff right, eventually all he could do was admit that they were right.

"Okay you got me, everyone listen up good because I'm only gonna say this once. Jeff Hardy is awesome and I'm gonna miss him like Hell when he leaves for TNA after Wrestlemania," Hunter said and Jeff Hardy hugged him taking The Game totally by surprise. Hunter felt hot tears on his hand as Jeff squeezed him tightly, Jeff was crying obviously the tension between them had been hard for him too. Hunter hugged him back and as he did so he could hear the sound of other people crying and he looked up and saw Stephanie, Amy and some of the locker room crying. A few moments later Jeff pulled away and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"So are you gonna be there for me when I call asking dumb parenting questions?" Jeff asked Hunter.

"You know Jeff I gotta say this is a first for me, Shawn's always been the one you guys looked up to I never thought I'd be the one you'd wanna call especially after the way I've treated you," Hunter said.

"Well you are, you're The Game and you are that good and I'm gonna miss you being my boss," Jeff said and Hunter was emotionally floored by Jeff's words.

"I'm gonna miss being your boss you Charismatic nut job," Hunter said and he pulled Jeff in for another hug while the locker room applauded.

"Thank God you came Steph," Shawn said to Jeff Hardy's future wife and Stephanie embraced Shawn.

"I'm just glad this is over, now we can all get on with our lives," Stephanie said and Shawn nodded even though it was hard to imagine life at The Sandbox without Aurora.

"Are you gonna stay for RAW?" Shawn asked Stephanie.

"Of course I wanna be here when Randy tells us what life would have been like without ATM and the ARK Angels," Stephanie said.

"That's not gonna happen tonight, I want Joanie and the ARK Angels to here this," Amy said.

"Actually would you mind telling my father too Randy?" Stephanie said and Randy grimaced.

"What?" he said through gritted teeth, "I don't want to talk to your old man after the stunt he pulled at my house this morning!"

"Randy please, he's been driving us all crazy in Florida; he's been going on and on about how he's gonna steal your book of Oracles and then get some Rabbi to read it and tell him what it says about his life," Stephanie said and Randy sighed.

"Alright, why don't we all meet up at The Sandbox tomorrow and I'll tell you all what life would be like if ATM and the ARK Angels had never formed there?" Randy said.

"You expect my father to go back to the house DX kicked him out of?" Stephanie said.

"Well he better if he wants to hear this," Randy said.

"Okay he'll be there," Stephanie replied and the wrestlers shuddered.

"Brrr we have to be in the same room as Vince McMahon," Rey Mysterio said.

"How are we going to survive?" Batista asked and DX smiled at him confidently.

"Just hold your nose and try not to breathe him in and you'll be fine," Hunter said and the locker room laughed together feeling closer than they had in months and despite what Vince McMahon thought they were gonna stay that way.


	15. I Am My Daughter's Keeper

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Fifteen – I Am My Daughter's Keeper

The Sandbox, 12pm:

As the WWE roster descended on the DX compound anticipation was higher than at Wrestlemania for Randy Orton's revelations about what life would be like if ATM and the ARK Angels of DX never formed. The McMahons were already inside and of course he had brought an uninvited guest with him, Kevin Nash. Vince knew that Shawn and Hunter were not talking to Kevin but that look on Shawn's face when Big Sexy showed up was worth the scolding he got from the Anointed one.

"Shawn I'm sure that whatever happened between you and Nash can be resolved, after all Jesus did say forgive seventy times seven," Vince McMahon said.

"I'm not upset with Big Kev over something he said to me, its Cheyenne who was insulted by Tristen and Kevin did nothing to correct him, ain't that right Kev?" Shawn said, "What kind of father just stands by while his son insults the daughter of his oldest friend?"

"The kind of man that knows Tristen didn't mean it, he's twelve years old for crying out loud," Nash replied.

"You set the groundwork for his nastiness when you slept with Rebecca, now all Tristen is ever gonna think is that women are objects to be used for a man's pleasure," Shawn said.

"That's interesting because I thought that's why you and Amy got married," Kevin Nash said, "because you couldn't keep your eyes off her most generous physical endowments,"

Vince laughed but Amy, who was laying out lunch along with the ARK Angels and Joanie, heard what he said and she decided to join the conversation. When Shawn felt her coming he gave Big Sexy a crooked smile knowing that things were about to get a lot hotter in the Sandbox.

"My wife's hot alright, why don't you show Kevin just how hot you are Big Red?" Shawn said to Amy who was surprisingly cool right now.

"They don't call her Big Red for nuthin," Stephanie said to Kevin Nash and he saw a fire burning in Amy's eyes that was not like anything he'd ever seen before.

"Honey I don't really want to do this now, I wanna hear Randy's revelation about what life would be like if ATM and the ARK Angels never formed," Amy said and Shawn pouted then Amy walked right up to Kevin Nash with a smile, "I'll take care of you once Randy's finished talking, so I suggest you enjoy being sexy while you still can because after I'm done with you that's the last thing you're going to be,"

Stephanie laughed while Kevin shot Vince a dark look, "This is all your fault I should never have listened to you!" he yelled at the wrestling mogul and he quickly grabbed Amy but he had to let go just as quickly because she was hotter than a house on fire, "I'm sorry about what my son said about Cheyenne and I'm sorry about the remarks I made about Shawn only liking you for your looks when you obviously have so much more to offer him. You know something Big Red?"

"What?" Amy replied.

"I knew Shawn liked you even before he did and Sean and I talked about whether or not you'd fit in the Kliq but we had no idea who you were or what God had given Shawn when you became his wife. To put it simply: you're awesome and Shawn's the luckiest man on the Earth – next to me and Tristen of course,"

"Shawn is blessed, luck has nothing to do with it and I don't accept your compliment. You made a big mistake when you mouthed off about me, lesser men have messed with me and lost their lives Kevin, what makes you any different from them?" Amy asked and Shawn's face lit up as the fear of God came over his old friend.

"I'll tell you what makes Kevin Nash different Amy," Randy Orton said coming over to the quarreling trio.

"You know what Randy don't even waste an Oracle on him I've had enough of his insults and jibes towards my family and I've dealt out a punishment befitting him," Amy said to TKO and Nash gulped while Shawn laughed out loud at Kevin's sudden change of attitude.

"Okay I'll keep my mouth shut since you've already made your decision," Randy said and Kevin Nash threw himself down at Amy's feet and clung to the hem of her long white dress underneath which a huge pair of black boots were concealed.

"Anointed Amy please forgive me I don't want to be punished!" Kevin cried out on his knees and Vince McMahon looked away embarrassed for the TNA legend.

"Let go of my dress and get up off the floor or I'm going to punish you right here and right now," Amy warned Kevin who quickly jumped up and looked at his Kliq brother for support.

"Shawn she's your wife can't you change her mind?" Kevin Nash said and Shawn rubbed his chin.

"Like I said Cheyenne is the one that needs to forgive you so this has nothing to do with me, I don't know why you had to come into my house and start running your mouth off to my Anointed wife, its clear that after everything we've been through with ATM that you still don't understand the power God has given my wife to destroy anything that tries hurt her or me, this way you won't forget," Shawn said.

"Fine abandon your Kliq brother, punish me Amy I dare you!" Kevin Nash said.

"Nash wait!" Vince cried out but it was too late.

"Alright," Amy replied and Kevin Nash's skin started to blister until it was painfully red and it stayed that way.

"Oh my God, what's happened to my skin!" Nash said feeling the harsh surface of his arms and face, he found a mirror by the door and cried out in horror as he was completely covered in blisters, "I'm a monster I'm not sexy anymore!"

"I told you," Amy said and Kevin Nash ran out of the Sandbox screaming leaving Vince and Stephanie in shock at what they had seen.

"Remind me never to mess with you," Vince McMahon said to Amy.

"Don't mess with me," Amy said to Vince sincerely and the co-owner of TNA nodded violently remembering to tell the TNA locker room of what she had done to Big Sexy who certainly weren't sexy no more.

"You got it," Vince said and Stephanie nodded impressed.

"Good work Big Red," she said, "If ATM hadn't formed Kevin would have never gotten the lesson he so sorely needed to get, that women are not objects and we are to be taken seriously,"

"Actually the message was that God and those He loves are not objects to be messed with because if you do you will be sorry," Amy said.

"Well I'm sure Kevin's more sorry now than he's ever been," Shawn said and he hugged Amy and kissed her.

"You know before you punished him Kevin was right about to say something that really is going to happen," Randy Orton said.

"What was he going to say?" Shawn asked.

"He was going to say that his family is going to come together with your family and that Tristen's attitude towards Cheyenne is a sign that he actually will become quite infatuated with her as the years go by," Randy said and Shawn's eyebrows almost rose off his head.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Why don't we get everyone gathered together in the Palatial Garden and get this revelation out where everyone can hear it?" Randy said and Shawn felt that he was teasing him.

"Boy I wanna know what's gonna happen between Nash's son and my daughter!" Shawn said heating up.

"Well you just said it yourself HBK: something is going to happen between Tristen and Cheyenne one day, you can relax for now," Randy said and now it was Vince McMahon's turn to laugh which he did hard and out loud as Shawn's facial expression changed to that of a man who'd been told something truly unbelievable.

"This isn't the first time God's surprised you like this Shawn and obviously it won't be the last," Amy said and she escorted her shocked husband to the Palatial Garden were everyone was waiting for Randy's revelations to be heard.

"So Shawn should I book the Hammerstein Ballroom for Cheyenne and Tristen's wedding reception now?" Vince McMahon said as they got in the midst of everyone.

"What are you talking about McMahon?" Hunter asked his former father-in-law.

"Nothing I'll let Shawn fill you in," Vince said and Hunter looked at Shawn whose face still was in shock and he looked at Amy for an explanation.

"Randy gave Shawn a revelation but it wasn't the one he expected," Amy said.

Hunter nodded, "Knock it off Shawn, if you can't handle this revelation Randy might not give us any today," he said shoving Shawn harshly on the shoulder.

"I need my daughter where's Cheyenne?" Shawn said looking around for his little girl.

"She's over there with Joanie and the other ARK Angels," Amy said and Shawn went over to her and gave her a big hug out of nowhere.

"Hey Daddy!" Cheyenne said embracing her father.

"Cheyenne you can do better, you can do so much better than Tristen Nash," Shawn said to her and Cameron and LC gawked at his words.

"Daddy what did you just say?" Cameron asked but his father didn't respond instead he peppered his daughter with kisses and brought her over to where he was sitting.

"I'll explain later Cameron," Shawn said and Cameron followed him over to Amy and Hunter while LC went to sit with Aurora who was with Jeff and Steph and The McMahons.

"You wanna hold your sister?" Stephanie asked LC and the warrior princess nodded and Stephanie placed the frosty 2 year-old in her sister's lap.

"Something's up with Uncle Shawn, looks like things are about to get crazy here again. I'm gonna miss you when you leave Ro-Ro, things just won't be the same without you," LC said and Aurora squeezed LC's nose making it go cold.

"L-C pretty," Aurora said.

"That's my nose," LC said taking her nose back and Aurora laughed enjoying spending time with her sister.

"I'll make sure you see her all the time," Jeff Hardy said.

"So will I," Stephanie added.

"I thought I'd be mad at you guys for taking her but I'm not, she's so happy with you and I'm happy that she's happy," LC said and she hugged Aurora tightly, "No matter where you are I'll always be there for you Ro-Ro and that's a promise from your fellow ARK Angel of DX,"

Stephanie wiped a tear from her eye and waved at Hunter who was watching his daughters embrace.

"Looks like LC's saying goodbye," Amy said.

"Yeah I better say goodbye too," Hunter said getting up.

"Okay nobody move I lost my engagement ring!" Chyna cried out.

"You lost it?!" Hunter said.

"Yeah I had it on this morning and I just looked down and its not on my finger," Chyna said.

"Everybody start looking for Jo's engagement ring, its diamonds with emerald green stones in the shape of an 'X' you can't miss it," Hunter said.

"I found it!" LC cried out pulling her finger out of Aurora's mouth and lifting the ring up for everyone to see, she had it in her mouth.

"She must have thought it was candy," Jeff Hardy said and Hunter and Chyna ran over to them appalled.

"How could you let her put this in her mouth, she could have choked to death?!" Chyna said horrified.

"She spat it out when she realized it wasn't candy," Stephanie said.

"Yeah God would never allow anything bad to happen to Aurora especially with her Keeper keeping her eye on her," LC said having found the ring in the first place and Jeff looked at Hunter needing his help.

"I told you I need your help, now do you believe me?" Jeff said and Hunter smiled and rubbed Jeff's head affectionately.

"I do now you useless, irresponsible piece of crap," Hunter said and Jeff took his words as a compliment. "I'll help you out every way I can until you're ready to be a Daddy on your own,"

"Hey what about me, I've done my fair share of parenting Jeff, how come you never asked me how to be a good father?" Vince asked.

"Because I begged him not to," Stephanie replied, "After everything we've been through I don't think Jeff should be taking lessons from you on how to be a good father,"

"I take exception to that I'm the greatest father in this room!" Vince protested and Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Who's better than me?"

"We are," Hunter said pointing to Shawn and himself, "DX are the greatest Daddies because we have the greatest children,"

"You got me there," Vince said.

"I take exception to that," Stephanie said offended.

"Spoken like a true McMahon," Vince said kissing his daughter while Shawn continued to lavish affection on his much to Amy's concern.

"You know Shawn you have another daughter," she said.

"Rebecca Michelle is not going to marry Tristen Nash!" Shawn replied and Cheyenne screamed.

"Daddy!" Cameron cried, "You should have kept that to yourself!"

"You knew?!" Shawn asked his son in shock.

"Of course I knew I've known since the wrestling world war!" Cameron replied, "But I didn't want Chey to know!"

"No-no-no, I don't want to get married!" Cheyenne cried and LC came over to see what was going on with her future sister-in-law.

"What's up Chey?" she asked.

"I'm getting married!" Cheyenne cried.

"Yeah so am I," LC said.

"But not to Tristen Nash," Shawn said and LC's face soured.

"Tristen Nash?! No way!" she said in disbelief.

"Yes way!" Amy and Shawn said, "Randy told me it was an Oracle that means its definitely going to happen,"

"But Tristen? Chey you can do better!" LC said.

"Apparently she can't," Shawn said still in shock, "And Cameron knew all this time and didn't tell us,"

"Daddy!" Cameron cried out again and LC's face turned even more sour as she looked at her future husband.

"You knew about Cheyenne and Tristen and you didn't tell me?" LC said and Cameron realized she was hurt.

"LC I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want Cheyenne to know – thanks Dad," Cameron said to his father resentfully.

"Are you saying I'm not trustworthy?" LC said.

"No it's just that Cheyenne has Phenomenal Hearing I didn't even want to say it out loud it was nothing personal LC," Cameron said.

"That's true she could have heard you tell me," LC said.

"I didn't know my Dad was gonna blurt it out for her to hear," Cameron said.

"Hey you got the gift of Wisdom not me," Shawn protested and he used the Gift God gave him to Kiss Cheyenne's tears away and she hugged her father closely.

"If I get married I won't have you to kiss me and make me feel better," Cheyenne said.

"Cheyenne no matter what happens in your future you will always have me to kiss you and make you feel better," Shawn said and that brought a smile to Cheyenne's previously troubled face.

"You see what happens when I reveal stuff to you guys?" Randy said to everyone, "Its more than you can take, that's why I'm only going to talk about what life would be like without ATM and the ARK Angels of DX. I will not be giving you guys anymore Oracles so don't even ask, okay?"

The WWE roster sighed but the DX household agreed with Orton; one revelation had given them more information than they wanted to know they knew they couldn't handle anymore.

"Okay everyone I'm going to go back to when it all began back in 2006 when ATM first formed. You're now going to know what would have happened between Edge and Lita had God not called Amy, Trish and Melina together to form ATM," Randy said and everyone listened closely as Randy began to speak.


	16. Just My Imagination Edge and Lita

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Sixteen - Just My Imagination: Edge and Lita

Survivor Series, Philadelphia, November 2006:

Lita cried in her arms having waited for Edge to show up but still he was nowhere to be found. She had wrestled her last match in the WWE and Mickie James was the new Women's Champion. She would have been happy if she wasn't so angry, the last thing she wanted to do was leave the WWE but she hadn't been given a choice Vince McMahon had already made his decision. The Chairman's decision was based on flawed information from the paranoid brain of Triple H who thought he saw something that he didn't between her and Shawn Michaels and totally overreacted.

Now she had been told to leave the company she loved so much in the most humiliating way – being insulted on PPV by Cryme Tyme, two guys who she actually thought were her friends. It seemed like everyone had turned against her.

"Where are you Adam?" Lita said pacing back and forth her eyes wet with teary mascara. Lita thought maybe he had turned on her too everyone else had, _nothing happened between me and Shawn _she thought to herself and the man himself showed up and surprised her, "What are you doing here?" Lita said anxiously, "Go away I don't want anyone to see us together,"

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

"Why not, I lost my job because your stupid friend thinks I tried to make a pass at you that's why!" Lita replied angrily and Shawn nodded.

"Hunter thinks you're a whore but I don't, I like you Amy and I want you to stay," Shawn said and Lita's face lit up.

"You do?" she said surprised.

"Yes, I even got Hunter to change his mind and he told Vince to keep you on the roster and bring you back to wrestle Mickie James for the Women's Championship at New Years Revolution," Shawn said and Lita couldn't believe her ears and she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Shawn I don't know what to say – I'm so thankful!" Lita said and she went to hug Shawn out of appreciation for what he had done but he pulled back and Lita realized his face didn't reflect her happiness, "What's the matter?"

Shawn sat down on a catering table looking at his hands, "Something happened after I spoke to Hunter. Edge went to visit Vince about you getting your job back too,"

"That was nice of him," Lita said smiling but Shawn was still not looking at her. "What did he say?"

"He said . . . he didn't want you to get your job back," Shawn replied and Lita laughed in disbelief.

"Shawn that's impossible! Edge is my boyfriend we're a unit, we own Monday Night RAW why would he want me out of the WWE?" Lita argued.

"Because he doesn't want to be your onscreen boyfriend anymore, actually . . . he doesn't want to be your boyfriend period," Shawn said and the laughter stopped and Lita's face went cold and Shawn approached her gently looking her eye-to-eye before continuing, "He told Vince that he was just using you to get to the next level in his career and as far as he's concerned he's gone as far as he can go with you. I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you but Edge is the reason you're not working here anymore, not Hunter,"

Lita broke down and cried falling to the ground and wetting it with her tears, Hunter approached them knowing what they were talking about and when he saw Lita crying he knew that the truth had come out about Edge.

"I see you told her," Hunter said.

"Yeah, trust you to leave me to do the talking," Shawn said and DX helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked Lita.

"Does she look okay?" Shawn said.

"It was just a question Shawn don't get all indignant on me," Hunter said and DX stepped back as Lita started to get really mad.

"I could kill him with my bare hands, where is he?" she demanded.

"He left with Randy, Johnny and Melina, they're probably out somewhere drinking," Hunter said.

"Who else knows about this?" Lita asked DX and they fell silent and Lita knew right then that everybody knew about it, "Great so I leave because the guy that I helped elevate stabbed me in the back, urggh and after I pretended to have sex with him on live television!"

"That was your first mistake, did you really think anything good was going to come of that?" Hunter said and Lita furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked confused.

"You're Lita; you're one of the greatest women wrestlers of all time you totally sold yourself out by doing that Live Sex Show," Hunter said and Shawn looked at the ground and Lita wondered if he felt the same way.

"Is that true Shawn, did I bring this on myself?" Lita asked HBK who still wouldn't look at her and Hunter slapped him around the face.

"Nevermind him he's in denial about how much he wishes it was him in the bed with you and not Edge," Hunter said and Shawn hit him hard, "OW! Man that really hurt!" Hunter said slapping Shawn back and the two began to fight.

"Guys stop fighting!" Amy said getting in between them, "Man its like being with Matt and Jeff again,"

DX pulled away as the Hardys approached with CM Punk who were still on a high after their victory with DX but when they saw DX fighting they were bemused, especially when they saw Lita trying to break them up.

"That's enough now stop fighting!" Lita said before hitting Shawn and Hunter over the head.

"OW!" they both cried out.

"Now don't make me have to do that again!" Lita said firmly.

"He started it," Shawn protested pointing at Hunter.

"I don't care who started it you two are supposed to be leading by example and here you are fighting each other like two kids in a playground, you want the guys to lose respect for you? Trust me you don't want that, look what happened to me its not a good road to go down, believe me," Lita said and the Hardys approached her taking her by surprise, "How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your speech," Jeff Hardy said.

"If only you could have told yourself that a year ago you wouldn't be in this mess, I told you Adam was the scum of the Earth now you know I was telling the truth," Matt said.

"I didn't know that he was the scum of the Earth at the time Matt, I was in love with the man," Lita said.

"I was in love too, shame it didn't work out too well for either of us," Matt said and Lita nodded.

"Well now maybe we can go back to being friends instead of enemies, I could do with a shoulder to cry on after what DX just told me," Lita said and Matt smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

"I'll always be your friend and I'm sorry to see you go, things should have been different," Matt said and Lita hugged him back.

"If I could have I would have done everything different, including treating you like you were nothing. I'm so sorry Matt for the way I treated you and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Lita said.

Matt sighed before pulling away, "I got to admit I got no pleasure out of seeing Cryme Tyme embarrass you out there knowing you the way I do, so that's a good sign I think," Matt said and Lita smiled.

"That's good to know, are you guys going back to the hotel?" she said and the Hardys and CM Punk nodded.

"But we're going out straight after some of the guys are meeting us at a bar near the hotel," Jeff Hardy said.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Lita said.

"Not at all, why don't you ride with me?" CM Punk said.

"Thanks Phil," Lita replied and she turned to DX with a half smile, "I wish things could have been better between us all we've done for a month is exchange insults, the wrestling world will never know how much respect I have for both of you,"

"The feeling is mutual," Hunter said and he hugged Lita and Shawn shook her hand.

"Don't drink tonight it'll only make you feel worse," he told her.

"Don't worry she'll be hanging out with me and I'm Straight Edge so that won't happen," CM Punk said and Lita rolled her eyes.

"Great," she said sarcastically and she went to leave when she realized Shawn was still holding her hand, "Shawn you can let go of my hand now," she said and Shawn took his hand away and gave Lita a shy smile.

"I really do wish things could have been different," he said to Lita sincerely and the words cut through Lita's external composure revealing just how hurt she really was.

"So do I but thanks for trying, I didn't even know you cared," Lita said.

"Well I do," Shawn said and Jeff Hardy looked at Hunter, they were thinking the same-thing as Shawn looked at Lita regretfully.

"Let's go, see you later," CM Punk said to DX as he left with Lita and the Hardys.

"Have a good one guys," Hunter said and he looked at Shawn who still had that look in his eyes. "Something on your mind God boy?" he asked HBK, "You were getting kind of emotional there,"

Shawn stood silently watching Lita leave, "You know I never got to know Lita the whole time she was working here and now she's gone I feel like I missed out on something really special," Shawn said.

Hunter scratched his beard thoughtfully, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know but I do know that there was a reason Edge needed Lita to get him to the next level in this company," Shawn said regretfully. "And now he's done with her like a man who uses women for sex and nothing more,"

"That's all in the past now Shawn, Lita's moving on, come on let's get back to our families and thank God that we still have love in our lives," Hunter said.

"Do you think she'll ever find love Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"Who?" Hunter asked.

"Amy," Shawn said.

"You mean Lita?" Hunter said.

"Yeah," Shawn replied.

"No I don't, I don't think Lita would know love if it reached out and grabbed her with both arms. My question to you Shawn is why do you care?" Hunter asked.

Shawn searched his mind to find an answer but he couldn't find one, "I don't know I just do," he replied.

"Okay well here's some advice, stop thinking about her because if you don't you're gonna do something stupid and before you know it your family life is going to be thrown upside down," Hunter said.

"I hear you Hunter can we go now please?" Shawn said and Hunter hugged his best friend and they headed out of the arena towards their rental car. When they got to the parking lot they saw Edge being held off by Randy Orton and Johnny Nitro while Melina was holding back Lita with CM Punk and the Hardys. DX ran over to them before they were spotted by the WWE fans leaving the arena.

"Guys stop fighting before somebody sees you!" Hunter demanded and just as he said that Edge lunged for Lita who had ripped out a clump of his hair, Shawn caught his fist and before he knew what he was doing he punched Edge in the face knocking the Rated R Superstar back over his own rental car.

"Oh my God Shawn you knocked out Edge!" Johnny Nitro said and the wrestlers looked at Shawn in amazement, the Heartbreak Kid was shaking with adrenalin. Lita covered her mouth in shock still holding Edge's blond hair in her hands.

"And I thought I was vicious," Lita said in amazement at what Shawn had just done, "Shawn you're scary when you're angry,"

"I thought he was going to hit you I don't know what came over me, I just got irrationally angry I don't think I've ever been that angry in my life," Shawn said as Hunter tried to resuscitate Edge. "Are you okay?"

Lita smiled, "I am now," she said and she squeezed Shawn's arm and rubbed his tattoo, "Thank you,"

Shawn smiled back, "You're welcome, Big Red," he said and Lita frowned.

"Who's "Big Red"?" Lita asked puzzled.

"She's someone I should have gotten to know when I had the chance," Shawn replied implying that Big Red was Lita which Lita understood.

"I know about you more in the last 30 seconds than I knew Edge in the last 2 years and I have to say you were right," Lita said and she reached up to Shawn and pressed her hand to his face.

"What was I right about?" Shawn asked but Lita didn't answer, she just looked at him not saying a word and in those silent moments Shawn knew what she meant.

"I'll never forget you Shawn," Lita said.

Shawn smiled knowing that he was going to do everything in his power to forget this conversation ever happened as he shook out his fist. _Twenty years of professional wrestling and I still don't know what I'm doing _he said to himself thinking how on Earth he got involved in the Edge and Lita story that was now finally over. His part in their story may have been short but it definitely had the most impact.

The Sandbox, Greenwich, CT, March 2009:

The wrestlers were spread out on the grass hanging on Randy Orton's every word as he told them what would have happened to Edge and Lita if ATM never formed, the wrestlers looked at Edge like he was the scum of the Earth but Randy told them to go easy on him.

"Don't be so hard on Edge guys, Shawn's punch was so hard that he put Edge in a coma that Edge wouldn't wake up from, in effect Shawn . . . you killed Edge," Randy said and Shawn gasped.

"I did?" he said.

"Over me?" Amy asked.

"Yup, over you," Randy said and Amy hugged Shawn.

"Wait that's terrible!" Edge said.

"No its not all bad because when Shawn goes to prison he starts a prison ministry," Randy said.

"And what about Rebecca and the kids?" Shawn asked, "Are they okay?"

"Yes they are, Hunter helped out your family and Rebecca stuck by your side the whole time," Randy said and Shawn smiled.

"Man things really would have been different," Shawn said.

"What about me?" Amy asked.

"You stayed out of wrestling forever and went on the road with your band and became an alcoholic," Randy said.

"Oh no!" Amy said horrified.

"Yeah, you felt so bad about what happened to Edge and Shawn that you blamed yourself for what happened and hit the bottle pretty hard. All the songs you wrote were about the tragedy, even CM Punk tried to help you but you wouldn't talk to anyone involved in wrestling and you drunk yourself to death," Randy Orton said.

"That's terrible!" CM Punk said, "Even after I tried to talk to her?!"

"Especially after you tried to talk to her," Randy said and CM Punk was incredulous, "You kept on and on about life as a Straight Edge person leaving out the one Person that could have made the difference: Jesus Christ,"

"So that's where I went wrong," Punk realized.

"Yeah in fact after Lita died and Shawn got out of prison he dedicated the rest of his life to treating alcoholism in women as a way to honor Lita's life," Randy said.

"Aww, so it wasn't all bad," Angelina Love said wiping tears from her eyes along with Velvet and the other Divas.

"Are you kidding? Me and Amy died?!" Edge cried.

"But Shawn got the opportunity to make a difference in the lives of women just like he wanted to," Angelina argued.

"But I was still dead, how could you want to live in a world without me in it?" Edge said offended and Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Now I can see why Shawn punched you," she said moving away from Edge but he moved her back.

"I'm sorry I just would have hated to not have you in my life," Edge said.

"Well you have me now so show me a little appreciation," Angelina said and Edge apologized to her.

"I'm sorry Angie," he said and Angelina smiled.

"Apology accepted," she said and they kissed.

"Gross, why is it everytime you guys come over to our house you're always kissing each other?" LC complained.

"You'll understand one day," Joanie said to her daughter as Hunter kissed her hand.

"That was an awesome revelation Randy, who you gonna tell us about next?" MVP said excitedly.

Everyone started to make requests loudly to TKO and he quieted them down, "I've been talking for an hour give me a minute to get my voice back," he said drinking some water and everyone watched as he drank waiting for him to resume his revelations. "The next revelation I'm going to give you is about me and Melina,"

All eyes were instantly on Trish and Melina who shifted about uncomfortably in their spots, that was a revelation that obviously nobody wanted to hear, "Randy why don't you skip that revelation and talk about someone else," Melina suggested.

"No Melina we've all decided to be mature about this and since everyone knows about our pending indiscretion I feel everyone should know why God didn't bring us together," Randy said and Trish squeezed Melina's hand.

"Its okay," she said sweetly and Melina sighed feeling her peers putting her and Randy under the microscope once again.

She squeezed Amy's hand, "I really think I could drink myself to death right now," she said and Amy hugged Melina while Randy began to tell the revelation that nobody wanted to hear.


	17. Just My Imagination: Melina and Randy

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Seventeen – Just My Imagination: Melina and Randy

Wrestlemania 23, Detroit, MI, April 2 2007:

Melina watched nervously from the back as Randy Orton climbed the ladder but he was quickly pulled down by Johnny Nitro. Melina felt as if she might throw up; because of Edge's sudden death after Survivor Series last year Vince McMahon allowed Johnny to take Edge's place in the Money in the Bank match which made life very difficult for the current Women's Champion. She had broken up with Johnny Nitro and started seeing Randy Orton not knowing they'd be competing against each other for a shot at a World Title at Wrestlemania. She wasn't even thinking about her match against Ashley, in fact she had bitten her freshly manicured nails off and was chewing them anxiously.

Lawler: Is it just me Jim or does everytime Randy climbs the ladder Johnny Nitro pulls him off? I think there's some kind of rivalry between them.

JR: Well if the other competitors knew what was best they'd get them both off the ladder right now.

The other competitors were The Hardys, Shelton Benjamin and Christian and none of them understood what was going on. Finally Christian hit Johnny Nitro with a DDT and while he had him on the ground he asked him the question that was on the other wrestlers' minds.

"What are you doing Nitro you haven't hit a single one of your spots, why are you on Randy so much?" Christian asked him but Johnny just ignored him.

"Oh I've got a spot planned and it's going to be the last bump Randy ever takes," Johnny said and Christian shook his head.

"This is about Melina isn't it?" Christian said before getting up to climb the ladder, it looked to the fans like he had been taunting Johnny for awhile instead of talking to him, "Give it up man she broke up with you months ago!"

Just as Christian turned around Randy Orton hit him with an RKO and climbed the ladder much to the fans annoyance.

Lawler: It looks like Randy's gonna win this thing and pay homage to his Rated RKO partner like he said he would.

Johnny jumped up to his feet and knocked the Hardys and Shelton Benjamin out of the way and the wrestlers watched as the man climbed the monster ladder after Randy Orton.

"Should we shake him off?" Shelton asked the Hardys. "He's totally blown our big spot!"

Shelton and the Hardys got up and went to shake Johnny off the ladder but by the time they got up he was on the other ladder that had been set up in the ring.

JR: Looks like Nitro's not going for the gold after all.

Lawler: So what on Earth is he doing?

Johnny climbed to the top of his ladder just as Orton was reaching for the Money in the Bank briefcase and the Legend Killer looked him in the eye, "What are you doing Johnny you're not supposed to be up here?"

Nitro smiled sinisterly setting himself up for his Spinning Heel kick, "A lot of things aren't supposed to have happened but they have anyway. Edge is dead, HBK is in jail, Lita's a drunk and worst of all Melina dumped me for you,"

"That's some great perspective you got there Johnny," Randy said sarcastically, "And now you're gonna get back at me by ruining my first win at Wrestlemania is that it? Well whatever you're gonna do from that ladder you better do it fast because I'm seconds away from winning my first Money in the Bank match," Randy said.

Johnny stood at the very top of the ladder and the fans gushed in amazement along with Shelton, Christian and the Hardys and the wrestlers backstage as he hit his Spinning Heel kick with great ferocity knocking Randy Orton off the ladder and out of the ring onto the floor. He then skipped over to the ladder, stood under the briefcase and collected it for himself winning the match instead of Randy much to the shock of everyone watching.

JR: Johnny Nitro has won his first Money in the Bank match!

"I did it, I got my revenge on you Randy, I stole the most important thing from you. I hope you can hear me you S.O.B because there's something else I'm going to take from you, or more accurately someone," Nitro said to Randy as he left the ring and he walked to the back holding his stolen Money in the Bank briefcase up high so the wrestling world could see it with a big smile on his face. The smile quickly faded when he saw Melina glaring at him with contempt.

"You better pray to God Randy's alright and I am going to make sure Mr. McMahon strips you of that briefcase tomorrow night on RAW," Melina said.

"I don't believe it, you really don't care that I just had the greatest most important victory of my career after everything we talked about while we were in MNM, all that means nothing to you now is that what you're telling me?" Johnny protested.

"That's what I've been telling you for months just accept it – I'm in love with another man and he's more of a man than you'll ever be!" Melina yelled and Johnny felt his whole world come crashing down as Melina's words finally got through to him.

The referees brought Randy Orton to the back and he zoned in on Melina and Johnny talking together as the refs tried to get him to talk to the EMTs about a possible concussion but he pushed them away.

"Randy are you alright?" Melina said running over to him but Randy brushed her off, "What's the matter?"

"I knew I couldn't trust you," Randy said angrily and Melina frowned in confusion.

"You think I put Johnny up to this?" she asked incredulous and Randy narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was such a fool I should have seen it coming, you two were talking before the match I saw you and now here you are talking again. You two are as tight as you've always been just like when you were in MNM, I can't believe I didn't see this coming, I was a fool for actually thinking you loved me," Randy said.

"But Randy you're wrong about everything!" Melina pleaded, "I do love you that's what Johnny and I were talking about I didn't know he was going to sabotage your first Money in the Bank match I swear!"

"I don't believe you, you two just go back too far for you not to capitalize on this opportunity for your so-called ex-boyfriend," Randy said, "And you were there for me the whole time I was grieving Edge's death, you really would do anything for him wouldn't you?"

"No she wouldn't Randy," Johnny said finally speaking up, "She's telling the truth she had nothing to do with what happened out there, it was my vain attempt to salvage something that cannot be saved. Our relationship is over and yours is just fine. I'm sorry I ruined your big Wrestlemania moment I just wanted Melina back that's all,"

Randy looked between them both and judging from the down-trodden look on Nitro's face he was telling the truth.

"Okay I believe you," Randy said and he kissed Melina on the cheek, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you,"

Melina hugged Randy and they kissed some more while Nitro turned away in disgust. Shelton, Christian and the Hardys came over to him abruptly and asked him about the match.

"Why didn't you tell us you were gonna win Money in the Bank?" Shelton asked Johnny.

"We had no idea what was going on out there until you kicked Orton off the ladder," Matt Hardy said.

"Great spot man," Jeff Hardy said and Shelton, Christian and Matt rolled their eyes at the Charismatic Enigma for being so oblivious.

"Yes it was a great spot but that's not the point you should have clued us in man," Matt Hardy said.

"I was out of my mind I wasn't thinking straight and I'm sorry I ruined everybody's night," Johnny said and the wrestlers frowned.

"Dude we'll get over it cheer up," Jeff Hardy said.

"You're the Number 1 Contender to the World Heavyweight or WWE Titles you should be ecstatic!" Christian said patting Johnny on the back.

"Well I'm not Christian, I couldn't care less about this Title. I've lost the only thing that matters to me," Johnny said looking at Melina who was still kissing Randy Orton like he wasn't even there.

Shelton, Christian and the Hardys soon realized what he meant, "Hey I've been there man, you gotta move on and think about your career," Matt Hardy said.

"I'm not like you Matt, I can't forget about her. Up until this night I was so sure Melina was the woman I was going to marry and now I know that's never gonna happen," Johnny said sadly.

"So what are you going to do?" Shelton asked Johnny worried.

"I'm gonna ask McMahon to run a tournament with all the Money in the Bank participants on RAW and the winner will win the briefcase from me at Backlash," Johnny said and the wrestlers couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe you're giving up a shot at being Champion of this company," Christian said in disbelief.

"As far as I'm concerned Christian without Melina I could have every title all at once and I'd still be a loser, she's the real prize and I hope Randy realizes what he's won," Johnny said and he turned and walked away leaving Shelton, Christian and the Hardys shaking their heads at him pitifully.

"I can't believe he's gonna throw years in this business away for Melina," Shelton said and the men nodded and turned to look at Melina who left to get ready for her match while Randy had a big smile on his face.

"Can you believe what happened out there? Mr. McMahon is gonna raise Hell over this I'm supposed to be holding that briefcase right now!" he said, "What's up with you guys?" Randy asked noticing them all staring at him.

"Johnny Nitro said he's giving up the briefcase," Christian said.

"He is? Wow, that means ya'll get another shot at trying to beat me for it you should be happy," Randy said, "I know I am."

"Because of Melina right, that's why you're happy?" Shelton asked and Randy nodded.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me," Randy said and the boys exchanged weary glances.

"Well the last man who said that about her looks like he's about to quit wrestling so know that we'll be watching her because we don't wanna lose another Main Event in the making to that woman," Shelton said.

"Yeah, we've already lost Edge and Shawn, we can't lose you too," Jeff Hardy added and the wrestlers nodded but Randy just shook his head.

"You guys worry way too much," Randy said walking away and the boys shook their heads as he went to look for Melina.

"I don't trust that woman, how could she dump Johnny for Randy after all this time?" Christian said.

"You think she loves Orton as much as he loves her?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"I think the only person Melina loves is herself," Christian replied.

"I agree, I think she's the same self-centered witch she always was and poor Randy's spellbound," Shelton said shaking his head.

"Let's go find Nitro he could use some cheering up," Jeff Hardy said and the Money in the Bank participants went to find the guy would just climbed to the top of the ladder of his career but had lost what truly mattered to him.

Wrestlemania 24, 1 year later:

Triple H was in the main event for the WWE Championship and his opponent was John Morrison. This was the biggest match of Morrison's career and if wasn't for his friends in the locker room he may have never stuck around to experience this moment. The electricity was fierce and excitement was in the air, his fans were on his side and there were more of them than ever before. As The Game fell onto the ropes so that the referee would get Morrison off him he pulled out his sledgehammer and concealed it behind his back.

JR: Well it looks like The Game is going to revert to his old tricks in order to win what so far has been a spine-tingling match up between the legend and the man who has everything to win and nothing to lose, John Morrison.

Lawler: The Game has got to do whatever he can to hold onto his Championship and if that means he has to bludgeon Morrison with a sledgehammer then so be it!

Morrison didn't intend to be bludgeoned with a sledgehammer anytime soon, as soon as he saw the weapon in Hunter's hand he dove out of the ring grabbing The Game by the legs and he knocked him to the ground with a clothesline. The sledgehammer dropped to the ground and Randy Orton ran to the ring to try and distract the referee while Legacy attacked Morrison and helped The Game back into the ring.

JR: This isn't right what the Hell is Legacy and the Legend Killer doing interfering in this match?

Lawler: They're making good on their promise that they would intervene if The Game was in trouble!

As The Game got back into the ring Morrison fought off Legacy by hitting them with the sledgehammer while the ref's back was turned. The fans cheered as Legacy went down and Morrison got back into the ring, climbed to the top rope and jumped on Randy Orton. He climbed back into the ring and looked The Game straight in the eye.

"Now its just the two of us, what are you going to do?" he said and The Game kicked him in the stomach and set him up for the Pedigree but Johnny reversed it and Irish-whipped Hunter into the turnbuckle. He jumped on top of the turnbuckle and hit The Game with Starship Pain and the fans roared in amazement.

JR: The Game is out, Morrison's got him where he wants him!

The fans counted to three along with the referee and the bell rang: John Morrison was the new WWE Champion!

Lawler: Oh my gosh I can't believe it, we've got a new WWE Champion!

JR: MORRISON HAS DONE IT, BY GOD HE'S FINALLY DONE IT! JOHN MORRISON IS THE NEW WWE CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!

John Morrison looked up and saw everyone on their feet jumping, screaming and shouting for him and as the referee helped him to his feet and gave him the WWE Championship he went right ahead and jumped, screamed and shouted right along with them.

"I did it, I did it I beat the best in the business!" he said ecstatically, "and I did it without Melina!"

He celebrated his victory over The Game with the rest of the arena as the multi-colored confetti came down on him. His music played three times his celebration went on for fifteen minutes and when Wrestlemania was over he went to the back and celebrated with the men who had talked him into staying with the company that he was now the Champion of.

"We're proud of you man," Jeff Hardy said hugging Morrison as Matt Hardy, Shelton Benjamin and Christian applauded him.

"Thank you Jeff, you guys were right winners don't quit, I wouldn't be holding this Championship right now if it wasn't for you," Morrison said to them all.

"We told you she wasn't worth it," Christian said.

"And we were right you were better off without her," Shelton said.

Johnny nodded, he had been broken up from Melina for over a year and in that year he had became the hottest commodity in the WWE while Melina broke up with Randy Orton, or more accurately, he broke up with her. Now she was on her own, no-one would date her, they considered her poison and thought she'd bring disaster and not success. The whole locker room had isolated her; a pin would drop everytime she walked into the room. Still she believed herself to be better than everyone else and became a multi-time Women's Champion but she didn't have any friends or boyfriends to call her own anymore and her life was pretty sad now. Still despite everything that had happened over the last year Johnny thought it would have been nice to hear her congratulate him on his big Wrestlemania win over Triple H. She never did though and as they continued to go their separate ways it was as if they never knew each other in the first place.

The Sandbox, March 2009:

A pin could drop right now in the Palatial Gardens and everyone would hear it. Randy's revelation had made everyone uncomfortable and nobody knew how to respond, especially since Johnny and Melina were separated.

"That story sucked," LC said, "Nice job Orton you totally bummed everyone out,"

"The story had a good message," Randy said and John Morrison nodded.

"Yeah it did," he said and everyone looked at him including Melina.

"What was the message?" Melina asked him.

"That if ATM never existed you would have been miserable and you would have made everyone's life miserable. Instead you're healing people all over the world and performing miracles, how awesome is that?" Johnny said and everyone agreed standing up to give Melina a standing ovation.

Melina blushed, "Thanks everyone I appreciate that, to God be the glory," she said.

"Amen!" everyone said.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked her squeezing her hand.

"No Ames I'm not," Melina said to her sister in Christ, "I can't help but feel that I don't match up to this Miraculous woman of God that I'm supposed to be knowing that I'm gonna cheat on my husband with Randy Orton,"

"I know its hard to understand but after what Johnny just said I think you can rest assured that God only intends for good things to happen in your life and He's going to use this awful affair for His good too," Amy said.

"I just hope Johnny will forgive me," Melina said.

"He loves you, of course he will," Amy said.

"Oh and FYI just so you guys know, this thing between me and Melina is going to be hard on all of us so don't be taking sides on who deserves what," Randy said.

"Wow you are really better now, I don't think I could stand the old Melina," Mickie James said and the other Divas nodded.

"I could stand Morrison as Champion though," Kelly Kelly added and Morrison smiled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, hint-hint," John Morrison said looking at DX.

"We got our hands full with this years Wrestlemania card, we'll see what happens next year," Hunter said.

"Randy could you tell us another revelation now please?" Velvet Sky said.

"Hold on woman I gotta get my breath back I've been talking for awhile," Randy said.

"So far we know that if ATM never formed Aunt Amy would be dead and Aunt Mel would be a selfish cow, what would have happened to Aunt Trish?" LC asked.

"She would have married The Rock and had a wonderful life as Mrs. Dwayne Johnson," Randy said.

"As opposed to a miserable life with you," Hunter said and Trish slapped him on the arm. "He's gonna cheat on you!"

"Hey I give the Oracles not you and you don't get to pass judgment on me, I told you this affair is going to be hard on all of us so don't single me out!" Randy yelled and Trish went up to him.

"Randy calm down," she said but Randy was very upset.

"No Trish I'm upset – you know what I'm done talking," he said and he sat down much to everyone's chagrin.

"Randy please we wanna hear more!" Stephanie said going over to him along with MVP and AJ Styles.

"There's so much we wanna know, would I have stayed with TNA if ATM and the ARK Angels didn't form?" AJ Styles asked.

"I told you I'm not taking any requests," Randy said with his arms folded across his chest.

"Come on Randy don't stop now," MVP asked and Shawn pushed Hunter towards him to apologize.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I know this isn't your fault," Hunter said.

"There is so much you don't know Hunter, about me, about your family or about yourself and yet you sit there and pass judgment on me? How dare you!" Randy snapped, "out of all the people here you should be the one asking for an Oracle,"

"Why?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Look at your life; in just over a year you've divorced Stephanie, discovered you have a daughter with Chyna and Jeff Hardy's gonna be raising Aurora. On top of that you're the co-owner of the WWE and you're getting married again," Randy said.

"So my life's a little dramatic big deal some great stuff has happened to me," Hunter said.

"Its not just some stuff Hunter, this is all leading somewhere," Randy said and now he really had Hunter's attention.

"Is something going to happen to my Daddy?" LC asked Orton.

"I've already said too much all I'm asking is that you be a lot slower to judge people, it might help you out in the future," Randy said.

"Help me out of what?" Hunter asked.

"Okay that's enough about Hunter," Trish said getting her husband's attention, "now calm down before you say something you might regret,"

"Okay I'm calm but I'm only gonna give you guys one more revelation," Randy said and everyone yelled at Hunter for that.

"Great boss you ruined everything!" Kofi Kingston snapped at The Game.

"I didn't mean to Kofi!" Hunter said.

"What's this one going to be about?" Kelly Kelly asked Randy.

"Well I've done Amy and Melina, that just leaves my beautiful wife Trish," Randy said.

"But we already know what would have happened to Trish if ATM never formed, you said she'd marry The Rock and live happily ever after," MVP said.

"That's right but that's not all that would have happened, first she'd go to TNA and join the TNA Knockouts," Randy said and The People Formerly Known as Beautiful cheered.

"Yay! Oh Trish we would have had so much fun!" Angelina said and Velvet Sky nodded.

"Actually that's not true, if Trish went to TNA you guys would have made her life as living Hell," Randy said and Love and Sky gulped as the Divas listened closely to how the 8 time Women's Champion would have been different if ATM had never been formed.


	18. Just My Imagination: Trish and The Rock

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Eighteen – Just My Imagination: Trish and The Rock

The IMPACT! Zone, Orlando, FL, October 2008:

Trish collapsed onto the bench in the Knockouts locker room and caught her breath before heading for the shower. She just had a match against Awesome Kong and now The Beautiful People were after her. Having been a 7 time Women's Champion Trish was used to seeing the ugly side of women but Angelina Love and Velvet Sky took ugliness to a whole new level.

She jumped at the loud thud outside the locker room, it sounded like The Beautiful People were trying to force the door open. It had been like a warzone ever since Trish joined TNA back in 2006, after Lita died and she decided to return to wrestling she just couldn't go back to the WWE so she signed with its rival company and rose to the top of the Women's Division in no time. Of course there was resentment when she first showed up but after awhile The Knockouts warmed to her, everyone except for The Beautiful People who had done nothing but make her life a living hell for 2 years and she had another 3 years to go on her contract. Dwayne asked her if she could hold on and at the time she thought she could, she even went as far as to ask Dixie Carter to do something about the way The Beautiful People were treating her but that only made things worse and the abuse intensified.

"I wouldn't have to put up with this crap if Amy was here," she thought to herself, Amy would have made mince meat of Love and Sky in no time, Trish just couldn't get them off her back and she had the bruises to prove it.

The loud thud came again and Trish pulled at her hair in frustration, "Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" The Beautiful People laughed and the door flew open and there stood the ugliest women to be ever called Beautiful and they had bad intentions for Trish, "Are you scared?" Velvet taunted her as they closed in on the Canadian legend.

"Stay away from me!" Trish demanded but her voice was shaking and The Beautiful People were coming closer.

"You know Velvet I don't know what The Rock sees in her, do you?" Angelina asked Velvet.

"No I don't, she's disgusting, what man in his right mind would want you Trish?" Velvet said cruelly.

"A man you can never have," Trish replied and The Beautiful People shook their heads like they were unimpressed by her answer.

"You know its best if you keep your mouth shut when we're talking," Angelina said.

"Looks like this beatdown is going to go on for longer than we planned," Velvet said and Trish held her hands up to defend herself as The Beautiful People started to attack her with kicks and punches that seemed to go on forever. In actuality they beat Trish black and blue for ten minutes, when ODB and Awesome Kong found her she was a bloody mess.

"Oh my God!" ODB said as they picked Trish up but she was in so much pain she couldn't stand.

"Can you call my fiancé please and tell him to pick me up?" Trish asked Kong giving her cell-phone to her and Kong nodded dialing The Rock's number.

"Did those tramps do this to you?" ODB said.

"I couldn't get out they were blocking the door and before I knew it they were beating me senseless," Trish said and ODB tried to help her up again but she was in too much pain to move.

"Rocky's on his way," Kong said, "We'll wait here until he arrives,"

"Thank you guys," Trish said and she started to cry.

"I told you we should have come back here with her," ODB said to Kong.

"Dixie told us to stay out of it," Kong said.

"Well she's gotta do something now, what they did is criminal!" ODB said.

"Guys please I don't want to talk about it anymore just wait with me please?" Trish asked and Kong and ODB nodded and waited patiently for The Rock to arrive.

Ten minutes later after Rocky arrived he took Trish home to Boca, the next day he scheduled a meeting with Dixie Carter to discuss pressing charges against The Beautiful People for their assault on Trish.

"You want me to arrest The Beautiful People?" Dixie said.

"Well they can't get away with what they did to my future wife, two of her ribs are broken and her right eye is swollen shut," The Rock said.

"Wrestlers fight this isn't unusual in our business," Dixie argued.

"The Beautiful People have been on Trish for years; taunting her, bullying her and attacking her over and over again. This time they went too far and I want you to do something about it!" The Rock demanded.

"The most I can do is suspend them," Dixie said and The Rock went berserk.

"Suspend them? They beat Trish Stratus half to death, she's the freaking Knockout Champion and all you wanna do is suspend them?" he said in disbelief.

"The Beautiful People are one of our biggest draws, I can't have them thrown in prison our ratings will go down," Dixie said.

"No they won't not with Trish in the Knockouts Division," Rocky argued.

"Okay well then I just don't want to okay? I'm not gonna give Trish special treatment she should have been able to handle herself against Love and Sky, she beat Kong at Bound for Glory," Dixie argued.

"Kong is a nice person, The Beautiful People were born in a toxic waste dump outside a cosmetic surgery clinic, they are not human they are monsters. Kong's like a kitten compared to them," Rocky said.

"So what do you suggest I do Rocky?" Dixie said.

"I told you my suggestion, lock them up!" Rocky said losing his patience.

"Well that's not going to happen and unless you have another idea this meeting is over," Dixie said and The Rock shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't care about what happens to Trish do you?" Rocky asked Dixie, "Are you jealous because she's earned her stripes in this business whereas you were handed it to you on a silver platter?"

"Please," Dixie said arrogantly, "now you're insulting me,"

"Well I think The Beautiful People are an insult to women's wrestling," The Rock said.

"Well I'm the owner of TNA and it doesn't matter what you think, it only matters what I think and I think Angelina and Velvet are great, Trish just needs to toughen up and learn that Divas are not welcome here in TNA,"

Rocky gave Dixie a warning glare and looked at her closely from across the table, "I'd tell The Beautiful People to be on guard from now on because from this point onwards, they're on borrowed time in this business,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dixie asked.

"You think you're powerful because you run TNA, well there are some people in this industry that don't think much of TNA at all and after I make a few phone calls you may not have a company to run for much longer," Rocky said and Dixie scowled at him.

"Is that some kind of threat?" Dixie said angrily.

"It's not a threat Dixie, it's a promise," Rocky replied nonchalantly and he left Dixie with a crooked smile and said, "Have a nice day," before opening his cell-phone and calling Mick Foley saying that he needed a favor.

"I'm listening," Mick replied holding Barbie, his barb wire bat wrapped around a Barbie doll, "actually she's right here,"

"Well bring her I think we need to give The Beautiful People a make-over, or at least Trish will," Rocky said.

"Okay I'll bring Barbie to the IMPACT! Zone," Mick said and he hung up on his buddy from the Rock N' Sock Connection and admired his barbwire bat. "Looks like you're needed to solve a little problem Barbie, something tells me after Trish is done with them The Beautiful People won't be so beautiful anymore,"

The Sandbox, March 2009:

"ARGHHH!" Angelina cringed interrupting Randy's story and everyone shushed her, "You mean to tell me that Trish beat us up with a barbwire baseball bat?"

Randy nodded, "Oh yeah, she totally disfigured you," he said and the People Formerly Known as Beautiful screamed in imaginary pain.

"That's awful!" Velvet said.

"Can you tell us how it happened?" CM Punk said and Velvet hit her boyfriend disapprovingly.

"I can't tell you its too graphic, there are children here it wouldn't be right to go into detail," Randy said.

"We don't mind," The ARK Angels said, "It's not like it really happened," LC said.

"No I'm not going to describe it all I'll say is that Trish went back to the IMPACT! Zone during a taping and went ballistic on The Beautiful People; she scarred them for life and Velvet lost her right ear," Randy said matter-of-factly.

"URGH!" Velvet cried imagining the pain and everyone cringed in disgust.

"You both lost your jobs at TNA, even after plastic surgery The Beautiful People were never considered Beautiful ever again by anyone," Randy said and the wrestlers laughed while Angelina and Velvet frowned.

"We would never beat up Trish, we love Trish she's one of our favorite wrestlers," Angelina said.

"Thanks Angie," Trish said, "Thank God for ATM huh?"

"Yeah really," Velvet said nodding adamantly, "who would have thought that you guys getting together would have got us out of that mess,"

"One thing's for sure you guys could never have pulled that crap if I was at TNA with Trish," Amy said, "I don't suffer Divas lightly,"

"You don't suffer anyone lightly," Hunter said, "If DX were running TNA and Sky and Love pulled that crap on Trish you would have been so fired,"

"Dixie actually would have gotten fired anyway, Spike TV thought showing women being brutalized with a weapon was in bad taste. The Main Event Mafia would have taken over the company and Trish would have finished her career there a very happy and wealthy legend," Randy said.

"Good for you Trish," Mickie James said.

"Good for you but bad for us," Velvet Sky complained and CM Punk rolled his eyes.

"Relax it didn't even happen, besides I still would have gone out with you even if you were all disfigured," he said and Velvet's face lighted up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, remember when Tomko tried to disfigure you with the tattoo gun at Gas Chamber Ink last year? Don't get me wrong I'm glad I got him off you in time but even if I hadn't you still would have been beautiful to me. The only thing is you would have to be a nice to me as you are now otherwise forget about it," CM Punk said and Velvet kissed him.

"I don't deserve you Punk," she said and they embraced while everyone thought about how great it was that ATM had formed and spared them all such grief.

"Okay you've done ATM now do us, what would have happened if the ARK Angels never formed?" LC asked.

"I can't say, once ATM formed your formation was automatic." Randy explained.

"So there was no stopping our formation," Cameron asked.

"Well not exactly. Its complicated, I don't want to go into it," Randy said and LC frowned.

"Just give us a little something Randy its not like I'm asking you to split the atom!" LC insisted and Hunter laughed.

"Well if LC never fell in love with you Cameron, the ARK Angels of DX would never have formed," Randy said.

"Wow," Cheyenne said impressed.

"That wasn't so complicated now was it?" LC said.

"If you knew what I know LC you'd know that what I just told you is like splitting a thousand atoms," Randy said, "The fact that you and Cameron fell in love set so many things in motion in the Heavenlies, things that are going to affect several people standing in this room right now in the future. So trust me when I say it's complicated," Randy said and Cameron rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"So that's why ATM had to fight so hard to stay together. Hell knew what was going to happen once Heaven released them to work on the Earth; the Word of God would be spread throughout the world and our little wrestling lives would never be the same," Cameron said.

"That's right and I'm done talking about this, Trish let's go," Randy said getting up but LC jumped on him.

"I want to know what would have happened if I never fell in love with Cameron," LC said and Randy sighed.

"It's too complicated and I'm tired I want to go home!" Randy complained.

"Just tell her Randy," Trish said.

"But I wouldn't know where to begin Trish," Randy said.

"Start from the Christmas Caper in the Caribbean when I thought Cameron was a nerd," LC said but Randy shook his head.

"No its pointless you guys are getting married for crying out loud, who cares if you never used to like Cameron!" Randy replied.

"I care Uncle Randy," LC said and Hunter felt the sincerity in his daughter's voice and smiled imploringly at Randy for TKO to tell one last Oracle for LC's sake.

"Go on Randy, be a good sport and tell LC what life would have been like without the love of her life," Hunter said, "And I don't mean me,"

"Ha-ha daddy, come on TKO, what would Jesus do?" LC said.

"He'd retreat to a hideout and get as far away from you people as possible!" Randy replied and Shawn and Amy laughed, "Even Jesus had His limits!"

"But nevertheless, God's will be done," LC said and Randy rubbed his temples knowing he wasn't going home anytime soon unless he told LC what she wanted to hear.

"Okay, I'll start from after you found out Hunter was your father and your foster family left you in Hunter's care," Randy said. "By this time you were still friends with Cameron but you didn't love the guy,"

LC sat down next to her father excitedly while Cameron rested his head on her shoulder and everyone listened to Randy's last Oracle for the day.


	19. Just My Imagination: LC and Cameron

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Nineteen – Just My Imagination: LC and Cameron

San Antonio, TX, March 2008:

Shawn got off the phone with the Headmaster at Waterside Elementary after explaining that Cameron would not be coming to school today either. Rebecca walked over to him with a concerned look on her face and Shawn knew that wasn't good.

"What did he say about Cameron missing almost a week of school?" she asked her husband and Shawn sighed.

"He's concerned, Cameron's one of his best students he doesn't want him to slip," Shawn said heading into the kitchen to make him and his wife some coffee, "there's more to this than we realize though babe,"

Rebecca frowned, "What do you mean, what else did he say?" she asked concerned.

"Mr. Applebee said that Cameron's been pre-occupied for weeks," Shawn replied and Rebecca covered her mouth in surprise.

"So this wasn't just a recent development?" she asked her husband and Shawn shook his head.

"No, Cameron's been distracted from his school work since Joanie and Hunter got back together and Stephanie and Jericho got married," he said.

"But that was ages ago!" Rebecca said confused and Shawn shook his head.

"I know and it explains so much," Shawn said.

"It does?" Rebecca asked confused.

"Sure it does Rebecca, don't you remember what happened back in February?" Shawn asked his wife handing her a cup of coffee and Rebecca shook her head. "Try to remember my darling,"

"I remember you and Big Kev had an argument about me working for TNA down in Florida then we patched things up and things are good between the Kliq again," Rebecca said.

"Thank God but that's not all that happened my love – think harder," Shawn said patiently and Rebecca sipped her coffee trying her hardest to remember what else happened in Florida, then she remembered.

"Oh my God, that's when Cameron got his heartbroken by that awful little Lisa Cornelius Jericho!" Rebecca said.

"Yup it all makes sense now doesn't it? Our son is still hung up on that little Hellraiser," Shawn said and Rebecca thumped her hand down on the kitchen counter.

"Shawn I can't have our son moping over that horrible child! Not when he's got a family that adores him and more intelligence than the entire class at Waterside and that includes the faculty! He's got too much going for him to lose it all on love!" Rebecca said furiously.

"So you admit that he does love LC and that it's not just a crush," Shawn asked his wife and Rebecca sighed.

"Don't go there Heartbreak, please I don't want to go over this again," Rebecca said taking another swig of her coffee and Shawn took her coffee mug away from her and put it gently on the counter.

"We both know there's more to Cameron's feelings for that little Hell cat than a crush," Shawn said.

Rebecca nodded there was no denying she was wrong, what she thought was just a crush had turned out to be so much more. In Cameron's room there were pictures he had drawn of LC all over the walls and poems about her on pieces of paper stuck on his mirror in the bathroom. He thought about her night and day so much so that he never thought about anything else, including his family or his schoolwork. He had started to neglect Cheyenne who craved his attention more and more everyday, he had withdrawn from his parents too and spent nearly all his time in his room listening to Lita's last album before she died from an alcohol induced asphyxiation.

"The last thing we need is for our son to think that the answer to a broken heart is death, look at what happened to Lita when Edge died, now Cameron's become a hopeless, depressed lovesick puppy who listens to Lita's music all day. I don't like this Shawn, we have to talk some sense into him!" Rebecca said.

"We can't do anything he won't listen to us," Shawn said and then HBK got an idea, "Unless we convince LC to start seeing him,"

"Shawn are you saying we force a girl to like a boy she doesn't like? That's not right," Rebecca said, "Our son is just going to have to get over her and realize there's plenty of romance in his future,"

Shawn turned and looked down and Rebecca touched his shoulder gently turning him back around to face her, "I don't think Cameron will accept love from anyone else but LC, we've got to make her realize just how much he cares about her,"

"You want LC to fall in love with Cameron I get that Shawn but what you need to get is that she'll just make him feel ten times worse when she comes over here and rips him the way she did at Carla's birthday party at The Jerichos," Rebecca said, "Although Jericho thought it was funny,"

"Yeah he did and that's why we fired him," Shawn said reflecting back to when DX fired Chris Jericho in front of the entire WWE locker room.

"Do you really think that was a good idea? Jericho isn't all there, he still hasn't forgiven Hunter for taking out his left eye in Orlando," Rebecca said, "You don't want to make a guy like that mad,"

"Forget about Jericho, let's focus on our son. I say we get LC over here and have a nice little talk about how great our son is, it couldn't hurt could it?" Shawn said positively but Rebecca wasn't so sure.

"I think it could hurt Shawn and I don't want our son to end up a nervous wreck everytime he likes a girl, if he does he'll never find out how great love is," Rebecca said but Shawn was convinced his idea was gold.

"All we'll ask if for LC to let him down easy that way he won't be so hurt by how cruel she's been to him in the past," Shawn said and Rebecca shook her head.

"I'll call Stephanie and ask her to bring LC over but I still say this is a mistake," Rebecca said picking up her cell-phone and dialing Stephanie's number while Shawn went up to tell his son that LC was coming over. The look of joy on his son's face was worth the risk of ruining things for him further and giving his wife another reason to hate LCJ.

"Is she really coming over Daddy?" Cameron said wiping the tears from his face as Shawn turned off Lita's melancholic album.

"Yes son your mother's talking to Stephanie right now, she'll be over soon so why don't you get ready and come downstairs to meet her in a few hours?" Shawn suggested and Cameron jumped up and hugged his father passionately.

"I'm gonna make her love me Daddy, I'm gonna be a Heartbreaker just like you!" Cameron said excitedly and Shawn frowned.

"What do you mean son?" Shawn asked bemused.

"All the girls like you, even Lita said you were the best wrestler in the world on her album," Cameron said and Shawn smiled a little bit but that smile soon turned to sadness when he remembered Lita's cold dead body at her funeral in Georgia that same year.

"Son, Lita died of a broken heart. Sometimes the ones you love don't love you back but you can't let it stop you from living an abundant life, after all that's what Jesus died to give us, Christ didn't die so that we'd waste this precious gift of life on someone who'll never feel the way we do about them," Shawn explained.

"That's not going to happen to me Daddy, LC gonna love me. We were meant to be together," Cameron said.

"How do you know that you were meant to be together son?" Shawn asked Cameron.

"Because God told me so and God's always right," Cameron said.

Shawn came closer to his son, his eyes narrowing with severity and his hands firmly on his son's shoulders, "How do you know it was God and not your own foolish heart?" he asked Cameron.

"Because I was on my knees praying for LC to like me back and God said that we were supposed to be together and that she was supposed to live in the same house as me and me, LC and Cheyenne were to team up as an cherubic trio that fought evil," Cameron explained and Shawn swallowed nervously, his son sounded like a raving lunatic and suddenly LC coming over didn't sound like such a good idea.

"You're saying that God said LC was supposed to live here with us?" Shawn asked his son tentatively.

"Yeah and later we'd get married and mom would be looking down at us from Heaven smiling proudly," Cameron said and Shawn blanched.

"God said your mom would be in Heaven?" Shawn asked in shock.

"Yeah because she died and you married Lita and had a baby girl called Rebecca Michelle," Cameron said and Shawn's face went pale.

"I'll be right back," Shawn said and he ran out of Cameron's bedroom down to his wife who had just finished speaking to Stephanie, "Rebecca, our son's lost his mind!"

"What's wrong what did he say?" Rebecca seeing how upset her husband was, it wasn't like Shawn to be so agitated.

"He's up there thinking God's talking to him. He told me all this stuff that God apparently said was supposed to happen," Shawn said.

"Stuff like what?" Shawn said.

"Well that LC was supposed to live here with us and Hunter and that he, LC and Cheyenne were supposed to form some kind of cherubic team that fought evil and that later he and LC were supposed to get married!" Shawn said and Rebecca raked her hands through her hair in distress.

"Oh my God," she said pacing the floor along with Shawn who was also beside himself.

"But that's not the worst of it," Shawn said and Rebecca turned to him in horror.

"You mean there's more?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Apparently God said that you were supposed to die and that you were looking down at us from Heaven," Shawn said and Rebecca froze in shock.

"Who's us?" she asked nervously.

"Me, the kids, LC and Lita," Shawn said and Rebecca screamed before grabbing her cell-phone and calling Stephanie back.

"Hello Stephanie?" Rebecca said but all she got was Stephanie's voicemail, the Billion Dollar Princess had already left Los Angeles for San Antonio.

"What is it?" Shawn asked his distressed wife.

"Stephanie's not answering all I got was her voicemail, Shawn our son is sick, he's been hearing voices, how could we be so stupid not to see this before?" Rebecca said, "If LC comes in here she's gonna make even more fun of him!"

"He thinks God spoke to Him and told him that crazy stuff, I mean me and Lita could you imagine?" Shawn said in shock.

"We got a couple of hours before Stephanie gets here, I think we should take Cameron out of that room and make him sleep with his sister for awhile. Then we'll get Pastor Hagee down here to pray out all the demons that have been tormenting him in there!" Rebecca said.

"Why don't we take him down to The Nashes? Spending time with Tristen would do him some good," Shawn said and Rebecca nodded.

"Okay but first we have to get through the next 2 hours," Rebecca said and Shawn held his wife and they prayed that LC would leave their son in one piece and not rip what was left of his heart to shreds.

2 hours later . . .

Stephanie Jericho rang the doorbell while LC Jericho looked up at the face staring down at her from a window on the second floor of Shawn and Rebecca's house. It was Cheyenne Michaels and LC didn't like the look on her face, it reminded her of Cameron so she stuck her finger up at Cheyenne causing Shawn and Rebecca's baby girl to flee much to LC's disgust.

"Cheyenne's a wuss just like her brother," LC said scornfully.

"Now LC I promised Rebecca you'd be nice to Cameron today, please don't make me out to be a liar," Stephanie said and LC rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said indifferently and her eyes looked up to the scared face of Rebecca Michaels as the mother of the house opened the door to greet her guests.

"Hey guys please come in we've been expecting you," Rebecca said nervously looking down at the ice cold face of LC Jericho who was sucking on a lollipop like a viper would draw blood from a rodent's neck.

Stephanie hugged Shawn who came over to greet her from upstairs, she didn't see him as often now that she and Hunter had split up, "Hi Stephanie," Shawn said tentatively and LC noticed Shawn had the same look of fear in his eyes that his wife and daughter did, "Hello LC, how are you today?" he said nervously and LC snarled at him.

"I was shopping with my Daddy for a new guitar when I was told I had to come and visit you guys for some reason," LC said and Stephanie looked at The Michaels' apologetically.

"She wasn't too happy about being made to leave Jericho and Carla to come here but I told her it was important to both of you that she come," Stephanie said.

"It's not just important to us LC it's important to our son Cameron," Rebecca said getting on one knee so she was looking LC straight in the eye, "I hope that you leave San Antonio with a higher opinion of him that you had at your sister's birthday party,"

LC's face dropped and she looked at Stephanie with complete derision, "Is that why you brought me here to see Cameron?!" she snapped angrily and Rebecca and Shawn looked at Stephanie questioningly.

"You didn't tell her that's why we asked you to come here?" Shawn asked Stephanie.

"If I told her you wanted her to come and see Cameron she never would have come," Stephanie explained.

"I am so pissed off right now mom! Daddy was gonna buy me a brand new guitar and now I have to wait until tomorrow and in the meantime, what do I have to do, spend time with the one person in the whole Earth I never want to see ever again!" LC yelled.

"Shhhh!" Rebecca and Shawn said fretfully, LC was talking really loud and Cameron was just a few steps away from her. "LC please keep your voice down!"

"No I won't keep my voice down I'm pissed and I yell when I'm pissed!" LC said.

"I told you this was a mistake Shawn!" Rebecca said to her husband.

"Maybe you should go," Shawn said to Stephanie and LC but Jericho's little girl wasn't going away that easily.

"Oh no I didn't come all the way here just to go home without that push-over son of yours getting an ear full of my wrath!" LC said and she marched up the stairs and stormed into Cameron's bedroom, or at least she would have if it wasn't for Cheyenne blocking her entrance.

"You leave my brother alone!" Cheyenne said but LC just pushed the little 3 year old a side and pushed her way into Cameron's room.

"Dear God," LC said in disbelief seeing all the pictures of her taped up in Cameron's room, "your brother's a freak!"

Cameron came in behind her with fresh tears in his eyes which angered LC even more, "I like you LC, why don't you like me back?" he wept and his parents rushed up to him but not in time to save him from seeing LC rip every single one of his hand painted pictures of her off his wall and tearing them into little bits.

"How much do you like me now?" she said cruelly and Cameron cried bitterly.

"LC don't be so cruel!" Stephanie said but LC was adamant, Cameron was the worst thing to ever walk God's earth and she was gonna let him know exactly how she felt.

"Shut up mom! I'm gonna tell everyone was a creep Cameron Cade Michaels is, Daddy was right you Michaels are all gay!" LC yelled abusively and she slapped Cameron around the face, "Why you would think I would ever be with someone as lame as you I don't know but let that be a reminder of how much I hate you Cameron!"

LC kicked Cameron in the stomach twice before Shawn pushed her away, Rebecca was ready to hit LC hard for what she did to her son but Shawn held her back, "Get out of our house and never come back!" Rebecca yelled.

"LC come on let's go!" Stephanie said hurrying down the stairs with LC in front of her. When they got to the door, Stephanie turned around and looked at Cameron who was as distraught as she'd ever seen him. "Cameron I beg you leave LC alone for your own sake, she's just not the right girl for you," she said before Shawn slammed the door behind her and he looked at Cameron who looked like his whole world had just fallen apart.

"Are you okay son?" Shawn asked Cameron as Rebecca comforted her Firstborn wiping away the tears in his eyes while trying to maintain her composure after the violence perpetrated against her kind-hearted baby boy she just witnessed.

"I don't understand Dad, God said LC was supposed to be with me for the rest of my life but she hates me!" Cameron said.

"She just doesn't see you the way He does Cameron, God loves you and that's all that matters," Rebecca said and Shawn nodded.

"But God said it's not good for a man to be alone and I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life!" Cameron said frantically.

"Cameron that's ridiculous you'll have plenty of girlfriends!" Shawn said.

"But I only want one and that's LC," Cameron said.

"Son what are you saying?" Rebecca asked concerned.

"I'm saying if I can't have LC I don't want anyone else," Cameron said and Rebecca shook her son violently.

"Now you listen to me Cameron, that piece of trash is not even worth one of your tears. You get a hold of yourself young man and you listen to me. I will not have you make any vows about love not until you've known what love is, right now you don't have a clue and if you let that little monster rule your heart you never will!" Rebecca said firmly.

"That's your mother's way of saying she wants children son," Shawn said.

"I love you guys but my mind's made up, I'm in love and if I can't have LC I don't want nobody else. I guess you're gonna have to get your grandchildren from Cheyenne," Cameron said and he walked away from his parents, went into his room, locked the door and turned Lita's album back on.

Shawn sighed and looked at the ground, he turned to his wife about to say something but he was met with a stare so cold he froze, "This is all your fault, I told you bringing LC over here was a bad idea now our son's more messed up about love than he was before!" Rebecca yelled furiously.

"I'm sorry Rebecca I had no idea she would turn out to be even more of a monster than she was already!" Shawn retaliated.

"Just like you had no idea Lita would kill herself after you put Edge in a coma, right?" Rebecca said.

"Our son's not gonna kill himself over LC Jericho," Shawn said.

"Maybe not, but if he did I wouldn't be surprised," Rebecca said and Shawn felt hurt by her words.

"Are you blaming me for what happened to Lita, after all the therapy and counseling you still think I'm responsible for the way her life ended?" Shawn asked the hurt was evident in his voice.

"I just don't understand why you felt you had to knock Edge out, what he did to Lita had nothing to do with you but you acted out of such passion it makes me wonder what you were really doing out there," Rebecca said and Shawn gasped.

"You've been talking to Hunter haven't you?" Shawn said, "I told you he's wrong about me and Lita,"

"Okay Shawn let's just say that you didn't have feelings for that beautiful wrestler, how are we supposed to deal with this desperate need our son has to be with a girl who hates the ground he walks on?" Rebecca said.

"I guess we could go to family therapy," Shawn said.

"More therapy?" Rebecca said unimpressed.

"Well what would you suggest we do Rebecca?" Shawn said, he was getting irritated by his wife's obtuse attitude.

"I don't understand how suddenly your answer to everything is therapy, we used to take our problems to Pastor Hagee at Cornerstone but since Lita and Edge died we stopped going there. It's as if you don't want the Pastor to know how you really feel about what happened to them," Rebecca said.

"If you've got something to say Rebecca just say it!" Shawn snapped and Rebecca got in her husband's face.

"Okay Shawn I'll say it: I think you feel guilty about what happened to Edge so you pleaded guilty to manslaughter, you did some time in prison, started a prison ministry to help purge your guilt but your true feelings about Lita are still there buried deep under that warm and loving veneer to keep me and the kids happy. Only you're not happy at all and that's why you wanted LC to come over here even though it doesn't take a genius to explain what just happened, you want your son to pay the price for your true feelings about Lita," Rebecca said.

"And what are those feelings Rebecca?" Shawn said bluntly but Rebecca didn't respond, instead she went into Cameron's room and closed the door on her husband and sat on her son's bed next to her baby boy who was no longer crying but his heart was still sore from his ugly confrontation with LC.

"Mom why does love hurt so much?" Cameron asked and Rebecca cupped her son in her arms and drew him to her wiping the last remaining tears from his swollen eyes.

"Because, no matter how hard we try, we can never be the person the one we love wants us to be," Rebecca said sadly.

"So what do we do?" Cameron said.

"We do the best we can with what we've got and wait for God to call us home," Rebecca said.

"Is that what you do?" Cameron asked his mother.

"It is now," Rebecca replied bitterly and Cameron squeezed her tightly.

"You're the best mom in the world and I bet you'd be pretty great in Heaven too," Cameron said and Rebecca nodded somberly.

"Yeah I bet I would," she said and she lay there with Cameron while Shawn sat on the top of the stairs with Cheyenne.

"What are they doing in there Daddy?" Cheyenne asked her father.

"Hopefully nothing that will require me to go back to jail, I couldn't bear to be separated from you all again," Shawn replied hoping Rebecca didn't kick him out, he'd hidden his true feelings for Lita for as long as he could but if Cameron carried the pain of unrequited love for as long as he did there was no telling how miserable his son's life would be. Maybe Rebecca was right, maybe this was all his fault. All Shawn could do was hope Cameron would live on without LC's love the same way he lived without Lita's, at least that what he told himself to make it through the day, God was telling Cameron something completely different.


	20. Romeo and Me

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Twenty – Romeo and Me

The Sandbox, March 2009:

LC looked at Cameron gob smacked before Randy continued.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Cameron said his mouth gaping open at the Oracle Randy had just told everyone about him and LC.

"So what happened next Uncle Randy, did Cameron find love despite me breaking his heart?" LC asked nervously, the idea of being the cause of Cameron's heartbreak shook her more than anything ever had in her life.

"No LC, Cameron would never love again, instead he took a vow of celibacy and never married while LCJ became a famous rock star who had several husbands, all wrestlers who didn't love her at by-the-way. After LCJ hit rock bottom you guys actually became friends but your love remained unrequited," Randy said.

"And who were these husbands?" Cameron said defensively.

"Why so you can find them and beat them to a pulp before they're old enough to seduce your future wife?" Randy said.

"You read my mind TKO, who are they?" Cameron said and Cheyenne slapped her brother on the arm.

"Don't be silly it never happened, right Uncle Randy? Don't my brother and LC live happily ever after?" Cheyenne said and Randy looked at Trish who got up quickly knowing her husband needed her to get him out of there before the ARK Angels asked them any more questions they couldn't answer.

"Well don't we?" LC asked Randy directly.

"Well that's it, I'm done sorry Cheyenne and LC I can't answer that question or any others!" Randy said giving everyone warning glares. LC like Cheyenne wanted an answer to that question and she was getting increasingly suspicious that she wasn't being told the whole Truth about her future with Cameron.

"So what's next for us?" Amy asked pointing to herself, Trish and Melina, "What else does the Lord have in store for good old ATM?"

"I'm sorry Amy I can't tell you what the Lord has in store for you, I've said all I'm gonna say for tonight. The rest you'll have to find out for yourselves," Randy said and everyone sighed.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," Shelton Benjamin said.

"I've never been so grateful to be alive," Edge said.

"Yeah it's so easy to take life for granted but now we know what we've avoided thanks to God's creation of ATM we've got a lot to be grateful for," Jeff Hardy said.

"That's true guys, so why don't we celebrate by making this year's Wrestlemania the best ever? After all when the biggest PPV of the year is over Jeff will be with TNA and I'll be a married man, who knows what life is gonna throw at us next?" Hunter said and everyone agreed.

"Yeah so let's rock Wrestlemania!" LC said and Cheyenne got excited with her both looking forward to their performance.

"Are you alright Dad?" Cameron asked his father who had suddenly fallen quiet as everyone got riled up for Wrestlemania.

"Something Randy said is really bothering me," Shawn replied with a perturbed look on his face.

"What?" Cameron asked, "Was it the part about Hunter not knowing what God had in store for him?"

"Yeah, you picked up on it too?" Shawn asked his Firstborn son.

"Yeah but I don't wanna talk about what I think it might mean I don't want to ruin this moment, Wrestlemania's just around the corner and I want to focus on that," Cameron said and Shawn put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"If its important you have to talk about it, you've been keeping stuff to yourself and that's not what God called you to do," Shawn said, "I'm still mad at you for not telling me about Cheyenne marrying Tristen Nash when she's older,"

"Alright Dad I promise as soon as God tells me what Randy meant about Hunter I'll let you know," Cameron said.

"Thank you son," Shawn said and he went over to Amy who was dancing around with Melina and Trish.

Cameron got up and dusted the grass off his shorts he turned around and saw LC looking at him seriously, "What's up Heartbreaker?" he asked jokingly.

"You know what's up Cameron, the same thing that's up with your father. I don't want you keeping any secrets from me either, especially if they're about people we care about, its obvious that there's something TKO doesn't want us to know but that doesn't mean God won't tell you what it is," LC said and Cameron looked down.

"LC it's not always good to share information with you, after all God has not given you the Gift of Wisdom, he gave it to me to use as He sees fit," Cameron said.

"I don't care you promised me we would never keep secrets from each other!" LC yelled and Cameron paused before saying anything more, she was upset and he didn't want to make things worse.

"LC you're upset I didn't mean to upset you, I meant it when I said I loved you, I do love you," Cameron said.

"I love you too Cameron and I thank God for the day I fell in love with you back in Orlando last year because if I didn't, Jericho would be my father and my life would have been ruined." LC said emotionally, then she looked at Cameron sternly mimicking Hunter's facial expressions perfectly, "Having said that, our epic love story is gonna have an unhappy ending if you can't be honest with me Cameron," LC said, "I want you to promise me that when God tells you what Randy meant about my Dad that you'll tell me what He told you, I don't want to end up like LCJ and hate the living daylights out of you,"

"Okay I'll tell you," Cameron said and a thunder clapped in the sky getting everyone's attention.

"Where did that come from?" The Miz asked as everyone looked up to the sky.

"That came from God," Trish said to herself and she went over to Cameron while LC walked over to her father. God was upset with the Amazing Cameron and the consequences could be upsetting for the cherubic trio if Trish didn't intervene on their behalf right now.

"That was God?" Cameron said to The Truth who nodded that it was indeed God.

"You made a promise to LC that you're not gonna keep Cameron and God heard you," Trish said.

"I did?" Cameron asked.

"Yes you did," Trish replied.

"So what does this mean?" Cameron asked concerned.

"I don't know yet but it's not good," Trish replied.

"Trish I didn't know what to do, LC was so upset I couldn't tell her no, you heard that Oracle your husband told about us - I can't lose LC I can't, my life depends on her!" Cameron said and he hugged Trish desperately, "Please can you ask God to give me another chance?"

"Of course I can Cameron, after all He's the Lord of all grace He'll hear me out," Trish said and she instantly prayed to God and got an instant message back from Him, "He said you're forgiven,"

"Thank you Trish!" Cameron said, "Now really is a time to celebrate God still loves me!"

"God will always love you Cameron, just don't make any promises you know you can't keep. The Bible says not to make any vows you can't pay," Trish said, "that means you can't tell LC what Randy meant about her father,"

"I won't lose her if I don't tell her will I?" Cameron asked Trish.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to trust God on this one Cameron as I don't have the answer to your question. The only thing I can tell you from my own experience is to not let the one you love come before God, the Lord is your strength and when the ones you love let you down He'll always be there for you," Trish said, "Come on let's go join in the dancing, you got your old man's moves I need you to teach Randy a few steps,"

Cameron smiled but the dream about LC combined with Randy's words were going around in his mind, there was a link somewhere between them and it looked as though finding out what that link was might actually put his relationship with LC in jeopardy.

"Cameron let it go, whatever is on your mind let it go," Trish said as she danced with Shawn's Amazing Firstborn, "look here comes the sun, God's not mad at you anymore,"

Cameron looked up at the sun rays blasting over the sky then he looked across the Palatial Garden and saw LC's hair falling over her shoulders in cascading blond locks as she turned and smiled and blew him a kiss. LC and the sunlight were both beautiful to behold and he hoped that they would both last forever.

John Cena's House, Tampa, FL:

The next day John Cena was getting up to make breakfast when he heard John Morrison in the kitchen talking to someone. When he got down there he saw Johnny talking to his son Romeo.

"I don't know what to tell you son," Morrison said, "I don't know why you don't have your own wrestling figure,"

John Cena frowned and he came closer and noticed that Romeo had a John Morrison and Melina doll in each hand.

"Good morning fellas," Cena said.

"Morning John," Morrison replied.

"I see the little man feels left out," Cena said coming and sitting next to Romeo and Johnny.

"I don't know how to explain to him that Melina and me are wrestlers so we have merchandize but he doesn't, I think he's taking it personal look at his face, have you ever seen a pretty face look so sour?" Morrison said and Cena nodded, Romeo never looked sad or grumpy this was definitely a first.

"Marion plays with me and Maria's wrestling figures all the time, he changes my doll's clothes and one time he gave the Maria doll a haircut, she actually looks better now than she did before," John said and Johnny shook his head.

"Marion's so creative I don't understand why you're not more proud of him John," Morrison said and Cena's face hardened at the idea of being proud of his son.

"Marion's a fag Johnny, that's nothing to be proud of," Cena replied.

"Is that really an issue at this point? He's only 4 months old his sexuality won't form for years, why don't you use this time to get to know him now so at least you'll have some fond memories of your Firstborn son," Morrison reasoned but he was wasting his breath Cena was not interested.

"If I could have Romeo instead of Marion I would, your son is a man I can tell that already by the way he interacts with people, he's not effeminate or girly, he's a macho man and he's the kind of son I want. All this time you've been spending here has got to rub off on Marion eventually," Cena said.

Johnny had to admit Cena was right Romeo and Marion were tight, "They are fond of each other, although in your twisted mind that might be a gay thing," Morrison replied.

"No its not a gay thing it's a good thing," Cena said firmly and then he paused and softened his tone before continuing, "Look, I hope you and Melina get back together but if you don't go back to L.A anytime soon I want you to know that you and your son are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish,"

"So your son has a shot at straightness right?" Morrison said, "How can you be so short-sighted Marion doesn't know anything about that all he knows is that his father would rather he be someone else and if you don't adjust your attitude you're going to regret it John,"

"Blah-blah-blah, how about this: you spend more time with Marion and I'll spend more time with Romeo," Cena suggested and Morrison shook his head and replied with a sigh.

"Fine it couldn't hurt just promise me you won't kidnap my son," Morrison said.

"I promise but if you wanna adopt Marion I'd be more than happy to sign him over to you," Cena said.

"That is so not funny," Morrison said but Cena disagreed and started laughing as he started to make breakfast.

Over at The McMahons breakfast was also being made by Jeff Hardy who insisted on doing the honors instead of the McMahons usual chef. The smell woke everyone up and Vince, Linda and Stephanie came downstairs to see Jeff Hardy dancing while cooking. It was quite a sight to behold The McMahons had never seen anything like it before being used to more traditional breakfast mornings but there was nothing traditional about Jeff Hardy who was all about starting new trends.

"I will not be spoken to like this first thing in the morning," Vince said as Stephanie and Linda continued to bother him as they came down the stairs.

"Daddy this is important if you are invited to Hunter and Joanie's wedding you have to be on your best behavior and not pull any funny stuff," Stephanie said.

"But I'm not invited so we really don't need to have this conversation," Vince said sitting around the breakfast table, "Morning Chef Jeff,"

"Good morning Mr. McMahon," Jeff replied and Vince McMahon coughed in annoyance at how Jeff responded to him, "I mean, good morning Dad," Jeff corrected himself and Mr. McMahon smiled.

"Chef Jeff, I just made that up, sometimes I surprise myself at how consistently brilliant I am," Vince said opening his morning newspaper and he suddenly shot up like his chair was on fire.

"What is it Daddy?" Stephanie asked as Linda leaned over her husband's shoulder to see what had gotten him out of his breakfast chair.

"Oh my Steph, Jeff look at this, Hunter and Joanie are on the cover of the newspaper!" Linda said delighted, "Oh doesn't he look handsome? And Joanie looks beautiful!"

"Wow great photo," Jeff said and Vince frowned at him.

"You can do better, in fact let's take you and Steph's photos now and get them in every newspaper in the county and run them tomorrow!" Vince said.

"Dad this is not a contest this is a special occasion please don't do anything to spoil it," Linda said.

"This isn't personal my dear this is business; when the co-owner of the WWE and his ex-wife both are getting re-married its good publicity for TNA as-well as the WWE. Now come on Chef Jeff serve up that breakfast so we can get the photographers over here before noon," Vince said.

"Yes Dad," Jeff said and Stephanie gave her fiancé an apologetic hug.

"Welcome to my world of wrestling rivalry and unjustifiable wackiness," Stephanie said.

"Its alright your Dad's been my boss for so long he makes a natural father-in-law," Jeff said.

"Speaking of fathers when is yours gonna come over and meet mine for dinner?" Stephanie asked.

"Gees I forgot to tell him you all wanted to see him, I've kind of been busy preparing myself to look after Aurora full-time," Jeff said.

Stephanie smiled at the thought of having Aurora living with her again, "I know Hunter and Joanie getting married is huge but after Wrestlemania I'll have two of the most important people in my life living with me," she said squeezing Jeff's shoulder lovingly.

"I'm so glad things finally worked out between Hunter and me, now it doesn't feel so weird knowing I'll be looking after Aurora from now on. You know it kinda makes it harder to leave I feel like Hunter's been so good to me, letting me stay and wrestle for the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania, I feel like I owe him the greatest match of my life," Jeff said.

"Well you know AJ will be up to it, this is one of the biggest matches of his career it will be an honor to wrestle you for the WWE Championship," Stephanie said.

"The feeling is mutual AJ's one of the best wrestlers I've ever been in the ring with," Jeff Hardy said.

"Well when you come to TNA you can wrestle John Cena," Stephanie said.

"I knew there was a downside to all this good stuff," Jeff Hardy said not thinking much of Cena's wrestling abilities at all.

The doorbell rang just as Jeff started to serve breakfast, it was John Cena and Maria with a baby that didn't look like Marion at all.

"Well hello Champ, won't you join us for breakfast?" Vince McMahon said welcoming John Cena over to the breakfast table.

"Isn't that Melina and Johnny's baby?" Stephanie asked taking a closer look at Romeo.

"Yeah, John thought we'd swap babies and see which one was better," Maria said bitterly and Steph and Jeff looked at Cena appalled.

"Do you not like your son?" Stephanie asked him.

"He doesn't really consider Marion to be his son," Maria said.

"No, he's more like my daughter. You know he likes to play with dolls and stuff," Cena said.

"I played with dolls and I turned out alright," Jeff Hardy said.

"Well how about after Johnny's done with him you take him for awhile?" Cena replied and Jeff Hardy was shocked into silence.

"Jeff made breakfast," Vince McMahon said proudly as Cena sat Romeo in a baby chair around the table.

"Jeff why aren't you eating?" Linda asked.

"I suddenly lost my appetite," Jeff said, "I'll call that photographer while you guys eat instead,"

"At a boy Jeff," Vince said and Cena frowned.

"What was with him?" he asked tucking into breakfast like a starving raccoon.

"He's trying to get ready to be a full-time father to Aurora and he's quite sensitive about the whole parenting thing, he's trying to get support from people he considers to be good fathers," Stephanie said.

"Well that explains why he couldn't bare to stay in the same room as you one more minute," Maria said with a sarcastic smile toward John Cena.

"Well when he joins the TNA roster he's gonna have to get used to being in the same room as me isn't he?" Cena replied.

"You know John I suggest you do a little wrestling revision because Jeff Hardy has been in this business for much longer than you and he has given his heart and soul everytime he's wrestled a match. So don't expect to just walk all over him when he starts with TNA because you're the current TNA World Heavyweight Champion," Stephanie said.

"What is that an order or something?" Cena said.

"Let me put it this way, Jeff is going into TNA as a contender to the TNA Championship not as some unknown upstart," Stephanie said.

"So he will have certain privileges," Cena asked.

"Oh yes he will, so be ready to defend that title as soon as he gets there," Stephanie said and Cena shook his head as Jeff came back into the room.

"The photographers coming at 11am so our picture should be in the paper by tomorrow Steph," Jeff said.

"Fantastic!" Vince said happily.

"What picture is this?" Cena asked.

"Daddy wants us to do some publicity pictures for our wedding," Stephanie said.

"So when Jeff gets to TNA that's all everyone will be talking about right? So no-one cares about the Champ anymore?" Cena said defensively.

"I never cared about you that much to begin with," Jeff said honestly, "but I will enjoy taking that World Championship from you,"

"Its not like you have to wrestle me to take the World Title Jeff, you're a McMahon now right? So that means you're entitled to everything the wrestling world has to offer and the rest of us should just get on one knee and bow to the new Triple H," Cena said.

"That's so lame John, I earned my stripes way before Steph and I ever fell in love, unlike you who has still to wrestle at least one decent Main Event match," Jeff said indignantly and Cena got hot.

"I'm loving this," Vince said to Linda who shook her head not liking the strife around the breakfast table.

"Steph and Jeff why don't you go get ready for when the photographer gets here while your father and I talk to John alone?" Linda suggested.

"My pleasure, I need to check on the twins anyway," Stephanie said giving Cena an unfriendly look before taking Jeff's hand and going upstairs with him to check on Angela and Angelo.

"There goes TNA's new poster boy," Cena said begrudgingly.

"Don't worry about a thing John you know you'll always be the premier wrestler in TNA so long as I'm running things," Vince assured Cena and that put a smile back on The Champ's face.

"So what did you want to talk to me about boss?" Cena asked chomping down on Chef Jeff's delicious breakfast.

"As you know Hunter and Joanie are getting married in a week and I eventually will be invited so I'll need you to run TNA with Mick and Dixie for a day and I wanted to make sure you could handle that," Vince said and Cena frowned.

"You want me to do your job?" Cena asked anxiously, "But I wouldn't know where to start?"

"Don't worry I'll run through with you the things that'll be happening that day; there's the publicity for Destination X PPV, booking the overseas tour to Australia and meeting with Spike TV to discuss the deal we have with our advertisers and what needs to be changed," Vince said, "That's from 9am-11am, then there's the stockholder's meeting with Foley and Carter you'll need to represent me for that,"

"Oh my God I have to do all that before noon?" Cena said panicking.

"Yes and in the afternoon you'll have to come back to the IMPACT! Zone and supervise the matches for the week with the agents, bookers and writers, that should take you up to 4pm after that you can go home," Vince said.

"Vince aren't you forgetting something?" Linda said.

"You mean there's more?" Cena said stressed.

"Oh yes, you'll have to wear a suit to every single one of my appointments," Vince said and Cena passed out and fell back in his chair.

"John!" Maria cried and went over to revive him.

"Is he alright?" Linda said coming over to Cena's still body while Vince picked up the pitcher of ice cold water and poured it on Cena's face and The Champ woke up instantly.

"He'll be fine," Vince said as Cena spluttered water all over Maria and Linda as they helped him up to his feet.

"All those meetings, all those appointments and on top of that I have to wear a suit! And all because Triple H is getting married – again!" Cena said.

Maria shook her head as her boyfriend continued to talk himself into a state while Romeo shook his head getting Vince McMahon's attention.

"Something on your mind little man?" he asked Romeo.

"Cena sucks," Romeo replied and Cena looked at Romeo with contempt while Maria, Linda and Vince tried to contain themselves from bursting out laughing at the little man's offensive comments.

"Maybe you should take Romeo back to his father and get back your own son," Vince suggested.

"Yeah, Marion may not be a rugged baby boy but he doesn't think you suck," Maria said.

"That's a good point Maria, maybe Marion can even help you pick out a new suit," Vince said and Cena slumped down into his seat hoping Vince's wedding invitation never came while Romeo continued to give him bad looks.

"You suck," Romeo said again and Cena got up and got into Romeo's adorable little face but the little man wasn't phased at all.

"Cena what are you doing?" Stephanie asked horrified coming back downstairs with Jeff and the twins.

"Nothing I was just leaving, I think Romeo's getting a little cranky we should go," Cena said staring at Romeo darkly.

"He certainly doesn't look cranky, he looks kinda cute," Jeff Hardy said taking Romeo out of his baby chair, "Hey little man, hi-five!"

Romeo gave Jeff a hi-five and smiled at the green eyed daredevil then another pair of eyes caught his attention and suddenly they were the only eyes in the room Romeo was interested in.

"Hello pretty," he said to Angela Jericho who blushed and giggled as Romeo blew her a kiss.

"Goodness gracious me he's a Casanova!" Vince said impressed.

"Romeo loves the ladies and the ladies love Romeo," Maria said, "which is one of the reasons John wanted him to hang around Marion – who am I kidding it's the only reason,"

"Well after today I'm not so sure I want The Hennigans at our house anymore Maria, I can't live with someone who thinks I suck," John protested.

"You're living with me and I think you suck," Maria said.

"Well that's different you put out," Cena replied and Steph and Jeff rolled their eyes.

"I think we've heard enough from the Cena household, see you later Romeo," Jeff Hardy said slapping Romeo's hand gently along with Stephanie and the still giggly Angela.

"I think you made her day," Stephanie said.

"She made my day," Romeo replied in perfect English astonishing everyone.

"How did he say that, he's only 3 months old?" Linda McMahon said in shock then she remembered who his mother was, "It must be because Melina is Miraculous, so he must be Miraculous too,"

"The only miracle is the fact that he's still breathing after dissing me in front of the boss," Cena said and he slipped and fell suddenly, "Ow!"

"John are you alright?" Vince asked helping Cena to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine I must have slipped on some of that water you splashed on me earlier," John said rubbing his now sore bottom.

"It couldn't be I already cleaned it up," Linda said and Stephanie looked at Jeff who had purposely put water on the floor while no-one was looking with his water power.

"I don't think God wants you to use your powers that way," Stephanie said, "Isn't your water power for good and not evil?"

"I was sticking up for my friend Romeo, something tells me we're going to be seeing a lot more of him," Jeff said.

"I certainly hope so," Stephanie said looking at the way Angela was glowing after being in Romeo's presence for a little while.


	21. The Big Red Band

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Twenty One – The Big Red Band

The Sandbox, 10am:

Later on that week The Sandbox was jumping with activity; Joanie and Hunter were finalizing the details of the wedding and making sure everything was ready for the weekend following Wrestlemania which was next week. The ARK Angels were doing their part as-well only they needed Amy's help but Big Red was reluctant to give it devoting more time to Shawn and Rebecca Michelle. The sound of their song could be heard all throughout the house and while the other members of the DX household liked what they heard, the ARK Angels didn't.

"Stop!" LC said and Cameron stopped drumming and Cheyenne stopped playing her bass guitar. "I can't play and sing this song someone else has to do it,"

"But you always play and sing its your thing," Cameron said.

"I know but I don't feel right singing these lyrics," LC said and Cheyenne and Cameron sat down next to her and she pulled out the lyrics sheet and went over them for the hundredth time.

"See I'm talking about myself, why would I sing to myself?" LC said.

"Well how about I sing the song?" Cameron suggested and Cheyenne turned her nose up at her brother.

"But Cam-Cam, you can't sing," she said.

"Yeah but I'm cute maybe people will look past that," Cameron said.

"Trust me they won't," Cheyenne said, "you can't sing in front of all those people you'll sound terrible,"

LC read over the lyrics realizing that Cameron was the perfect person to sing this song, it was called Warrior Bride and it was originally written by Chris Jericho but she changed the lyrics and on closer inspection she realized that it was perfect for Cameron to sing because the whole song was about her.

"You are gonna be my bride one day so what's the harm in saying this stuff to you now?" Cameron asked and LC blushed.

"The harm is people hearing you sing," Cheyenne said.

"Well I can't sing it," LC said.

"If you sing Cam-Cam you're going to need help," Cheyenne said.

"Thanks Chey but you tried to teach me to sing before and it didn't go to well remember? You ended up throwing me into the piano across the room at Waterside," Cameron said.

"Why don't you ask for help from someone who's already sung in front of people?" Cheyenne suggested.

"You mean mom?" Cameron said and LC gasped.

"Cheyenne you're a genius! Of course Aunt Amy she's perfect, go find her and get her in here," LC said.

"Okay my Warrior Bride," Cameron said.

"Just go!" LC said in one of her trademark mood swings and Cameron ran over to the West Wing where Amy and Shawn were singing to Rebecca Michelle.

"Mom I need you!" Cameron said bursting into his little sister's nursery and pulling Amy by the leg.

"Cameron I can't go I'm singing to your sister," Amy said.

"But I need you to teach me how to sing, LC wants me to sing the song she wrote for Wrestlemania," Cameron explained.

"Okay I'll help you but it'll have to be in here I don't want to leave my baby," Amy said smiling at Rebecca Michelle affectionately and Cameron smiled into his little sister's crib and she smiled back making him feel at peace as she did so.

"You have to be patient with me because I can't sing a lick," Cameron said.

"Yeah I know you're just like your father, what kind of man can dance but not sing?" Amy wondered.

"Our kind," Shawn replied dancing around in front of Rebecca Michelle and she laughed at her father's moves.

"When you sing you have to mean what you say, that's the most important thing next to being in the right key," Amy said.

"Right, so when I say "I never knew something could be as beautiful as she," I have to mean it," Cameron asked.

"Of course you do, don't you think LC's beautiful?" Amy asked and Cameron blushed remembering the sunshine that God had sent that reminded him of her hair.

"She's beyond beautiful," Cameron said going all doe eyed.

"That's a good start," Amy said liking what she was hearing, "so sing it like you mean it,"

Cameron cleared his throat and began to sing:

_I never knew such a thing could be as beautiful as she_

_Until I found out about a girl and her name was LC_

_She kicks butt and she's bad at math but she plays a mean guitar_

_In a lot of ways she's like me if I could tell her one thing it would be_

"_LC you're gonna be a star,"_

_She's a warrior bride _

_No-one tells her where to go or what to do_

_Get in her face and she'll deal with you_

_She's a warrior bride _

_She makes me smile inside_

_On her wedding day this man will say_

"_Nothing compares to my beautiful warrior bride"_

"Yeah!" Cheyenne roared from down the hall and seconds later she ran in and hugged Cameron. "That was awesome you totally nailed it!"

LC came in seconds later with tears in her eyes, "He sure did, I'm a warrior Cameron and you're my guardian angel, without you I'd just be a psycho with an ax and I'd never know how cool it is to worship God,"

"Is that why you love me, because I keep you out of trouble?" Cameron asked.

"Before I met you all I knew was trouble, I didn't know who I was or what legacy I had and now I know I'll never have to worry because when I don't know you always will. That's why we're such a perfect match," LC said.

"That's right, I'm the brain and you're the brawn, just like our parents," Cameron said.

"I was stupid to pick on you and make fun of your smarts, I didn't realize what a wonderful person was wrapped up in that geeky get-up," LC said.

"And I didn't realize what a stellar prize was wrapped up in that punk band ensemble you always wear, just like your parents," LC said and Cameron and LC held hands while Amy and Shawn tried not to cry.

"I know we've had our problems with me not being totally honest with you lately but I need you to trust me, can you trust me to be the little man you fell in love with and not someone that's gonna break your heart?" Cameron asked LC.

"But you're a Michaels, breaking hearts is what you do best," LC said, "the last thing I want is to find a reason not to trust you so please don't give me one,"

"If you believe that I am smart then you'll understand you can't know what I know all the time," Cameron said, "so let's keep things the way they are,"

"You mean the brain and the brawn working side-by-side and not against each other?" LC asked.

"That's exactly what I mean, so do we have an agreement to let things go back to the way they were when I knew best and you hit things really hard with your Ax of Judgment?" Cameron said.

"As long as one of those things that I hit isn't you that's fine with me God boy," LC said and they kissed and embraced while Amy and Shawn wiped tears away from their eyes.

"It's like looking in a tiny little mirror," Shawn said.

"Yeah, only with more hair and a smaller win-loss ratio," Amy added.

Cheyenne picked up her sister out of her crib and Rebecca Michelle wondered what had just happened, "There's so much going on right now Remi and I don't want you to miss a thing," she said and she stood holding Rebecca Michelle watching while her brother and future sister-in-law reminded themselves why they fell in love in the first place.

"Why don't you guys go practice your song with Cameron's new smoking pipes freshly re-tuned?" Amy said and the ARK Angels headed back to LC's room, "Hey where are you taking Remi?" Amy asked Cheyenne.

"I'm gonna take her to LC's room, I have a feeling this is something she'll want to remember," Cheyenne said and Shawn and Amy nodded as Cheyenne disappeared after LC and Cameron.

"They're all growing up so fast its getting harder to keep track of them," Shawn said.

"I think we're doing a pretty good job," Amy replied.

"What about when they start Manhattan Elementary in a few weeks, how are we going to keep tabs on them then?" Shawn asked.

"Don't worry Heartbreak between the both of us I think we can raise a pretty stable and responsible children," Amy said.

"What about Joanie and Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"I think LC's more than enough for the Helmsleys, I don't see anymore children coming along," Amy said.

"You know something about what Randy said about Hunter in the future is really bothering me," Shawn said.

"Shawn you're obsessing again," Amy said stroking her husband's head softly hoping that those ridges of concern on his forehead would disappear as she did so.

"I can't help it, its like that time I freaked out when Hunter said he wouldn't be coming back to work for awhile, something's really bugging me and I can't seem to figure it out," Shawn said.

"That's because you're not supposed to but when the time comes you'll be ready to deal with it," Amy said and Shawn frowned at her.

"I'll be able to deal with what?" Shawn asked her.

"Whatever it is about Hunter that you think you can't handle," Amy replied and Shawn searched his heart to find out what that could be and there was only one thing but he dismissed it and eventually he let it go. The sound of Cameron singing brought more pleasant things back to his remembrance and he focused on how God had blessed him with some of the most talented children in the world.

"You know we never asked The Ortons what Rebecca Michelle's Gift from God is going to be," Shawn said changing the subject.

"We'll ask them the next time we see them, I was thinking we could get her out of the house so she could spend some time with some of the other babies, you know Marion, Romeo and the A twins," Amy said.

"I think that's a great idea, let's get Hunter and Joanie together and go visit them all this weekend," Shawn said.

"You mean at The McMahons'?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shawn replied.

"So I guess that means you've changed your mind about not inviting Vince to the wedding," Amy said.

"Vince likes to ruffle my feathers and it occasionally it gets under my skin but our families are inter-linked, there's no point in making things worse by not inviting him," Shawn said and Amy raised a cynical eyebrow at him.

"And have you run this little change of heart by the other side of DX?" Amy said.

"Not yet I was thinking I'd do it on the way to Florida, that way even if Hunter is in a foul mood we'll have the beautiful Florida weather to take our minds off him," Shawn said.

"You really are the brains in this family," Amy said.

"So does that make you the brawn?" Shawn asked as his wife drew her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the lips.

"I like to think I got the best of both worlds," she replied.

"Me too, I hope I can share them both with you for the rest of my life," Shawn said and they kissed filling the DX household with love that was definitely in the air at the Sandbox today.


	22. One More Time

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Twenty Two – One More Time

The McMahons, Ft. Lauderdale, FL at 12 noon:

The DX clan arrived at the new McMahon compound in Ft. Lauderdale for lunch, while they entered the building Vince was looking at the photos Stephanie and Jeff has shot yesterday. Immersed in the pictures he didn't hear them come in so they came in and looked at the pictures over his shoulder without him noticing. Hunter saw Stephanie looking back at him over several breathtaking photographs of her and Jeff Hardy who too looked absolutely stunning. The green eyes, the multi-colored hair Jeff and Steph were the hottest couple in the wrestling business next to Shawn and Amy, Hunter and Joanie and Randy and Trish. Although the benefits of Jeff marrying into the McMahon family were obvious Hunter knew the not so obvious benefit of Stephanie being with a man who wanted her for who she really was as opposed to what she could give him. Smart, sexy and formidable, Stephanie needed the not-so serious fun loving Jeff Hardy in her life and Hunter couldn't have been happier for them.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Vince said indignantly jumping to his feet and everyone laughed.

"Vince you invited us here remember?" Shawn said going red with laughter along with everyone else but Vince didn't think it was so funny. He was having a personal moment thinking about his daughter's third and final marriage and the last thing he wanted to hear was DX laughing at him.

"Great what was I thinking, like I really need to hear the sound of you two morons laughing at me just like old times. Now give me my wedding invitation and get the Hell out!" Vince said angrily.

"Vince behave yourself, come on guys lunch is ready," Linda said embracing Shawn and Hunter while Vince looked at Amy and Joanie closely.

"My God you're both as beautiful as you were when I first hired you," he said.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon," Joanie and Amy said at the same-time.

"I am actually happy you came back into Hunter's life Joanie, he and Stephanie were never meant to be together. I disapproved of both my daughter's first two marriages, however I do approve of both of yours," Vince said.

"Well as usual Vince I don't care what you think," Joanie said.

"And that's why I fired you," Vince replied and Hunter came over to him and got in his face.

"You're not hassling my future wife are you?" he asked seriously.

"On the contrary I was just telling Joanie how happy I am for the both of you," Vince said and Hunter looked Vince up and down and then looked all around the living room.

"You know this is a nice house, I'd hate to have to kick you out of it like I did the McMahon-Helmsley compound," Hunter said.

"You wouldn't dare," Vince said.

"You keep pushing my First Lady's buttons and I won't have to," Hunter warned Vince and the former WWE Chairman backed off.

"You won't have to worry about that, after all Joanie's buttons are yours to push not mine, or at least they will be next week," Vince said.

"I can't believe you're having the wedding after Wrestlemania, aren't you going to be tired after putting on your biggest show of the year?" Linda asked DX.

"No we don't want to put it off any longer and we've planned this out perfectly," Joanie said.

"We'll be on the road right after the wedding," Hunter said. "Everything will be different, the ARK Angels will be going to school with Carla McCool in Manhattan and Jeff will be looking after my baby girl,"

"Like I said to those beautiful Divas over there I never approved of your marriage to Stephanie and I think you both made Aurora miserable, now you and Stephanie finally have a chance to be happy and so does my granddaughter," Vince said and Hunter nodded.

"I agree with you Vince, its just gonna be a little hard to get used to calling my daughter Aurora Rose Hardy instead of Helmsley," Hunter said.

"Well it's the same initials and syllables, how hard can it be? Instead of "Helmsley" you say "Hardy" – try it come on," Shawn said and Hunter rolled his eyes at the oblivious side of DX.

"Shut up Shawn," Hunter said and he looked at Amy, "you married a moron,"

"No she didn't but I will be next week," Chyna said and Shawn and Amy laughed out loud along with The McMahons.

"In time you'll know how well you did as a father, Jeff told me that he looks up to you I have no idea why that is but if Aurora turns out to be as successful as you I'll know you didn't do that much damage after all," Vince said and Chyna rolled her eyes at her former boss' patronizing words.

"And we're still inviting him to the wedding," she said disapprovingly.

"Of course you are, you Degenerates owe everything to me. DX was my creation it was my magnificent brain that made you what you are today," Vince said and DX yawned having heard the same boring spiel before.

"I can see very little has changed, you're still blowing your own horn Mr. McMahon," came the confident voice of Trish Orton accompanied by Randy Orton, Maria, John Morrison and their children Marion and Romeo.

"Where's John?" Vince said expecting to see John Cena.

"He said he couldn't stay in the same room as Shawn Michaels after he made him go through his own garbage," Maria said.

"Why on Earth did you do that?" Vince asked Shawn.

"He threw my clothes away because I wouldn't wear his annoying little t shirt and baseball cap," Shawn said.

"Oh I missed it," Hunter complained, "I would have given anything to see Cena go through his own trash to get your clothes,"

"Where's Steph and Jeff?" Amy asked.

"They're necking upstairs, you know young love," Linda said.

"They're in their 30s," LC said, "I'm going up there to get them, they're the only two members of this household I can actually handle – them and you Mrs. McMahon,"

"Thank you LC," Linda said as LC ran upstairs to get Jeff and Steph.

"That means I'm the only McMahon she doesn't like," Vince said and Hunter shrugged.

"Me and LC have a lot in common," he replied and Vince glared at him while Shawn shook his head.

"Just like old times," he said escorting Amy to the dining room.

"Don't forget we have to ask The Ortons what Rebecca Michelle's Gift from God is going to be," Amy said quietly.

"Why are you guys whispering we already know what you wanna ask us?" Trish said over-hearing them.

"Can you tell us what it is?" Shawn asked.

"I can go you one better – I can show you," Trish said and she gestured for the Anointed Couple to follow her, "Maria could you sit Marion over here and Johnny could you sit Romeo next to him?"

Maria and Johnny listened and Trish lifted Rebecca Michelle from her mother's arms and put her in the middle of Romeo and Marion who looked at her intensely.

"Now watch," Trish said and Amy and Shawn watched eagerly along with The Ortons, Maria and Johnny as Rebecca Michelle morphed into Marion and then she morphed into Romeo before changing back into herself.

"Oh my gosh she's a morphor!" Amy said delighted.

"She changed into the babies!" Shawn said and Joanie, Hunter and The McMahons came running back into the living room to see what happened.

"What did we miss?" Hunter asked.

"Remi can morph into other babies!" Amy said jumping up and down.

"What?" Joanie and Hunter said in shock.

"Make her do it again!" Vince said.

"Can we make her do it again?" Amy asked Trish and The Truth shook her head.

"No she doesn't even know what she did," Trish said.

"Get the twins she might do it to them!" Linda McMahon said and everyone ran upstairs to Jeff and Steph while Cheyenne looked at her sister who was exchanging glances with Marion and Romeo.

"I know they're so weird but you'll get used to it," Cheyenne said to her.

Upstairs LC was having no success getting Jeff and Steph to come downstairs.

"Sorry LC it's not like we haven't eaten with you guys before," Stephanie said.

"But I can't take your father for more than ten minutes at a time, I can't believe he hasn't been checked for rabies yet," LC said. "Will you please reconsider?"

"Sorry LC but all we want is some time alone," Jeff said and just as LC was going to ask them again to change their minds Stephanie's bedroom door burst open and a chorus of excited voices started chattering about something neither LC, Jeff or Steph could understand.

"What on Earth are you guys doing in my room?" Stephanie said indignantly.

"Like I've never seen it before," Hunter said.

"I haven't, its nice," Randy Orton said looking around.

"Will you guys tell me what you're doing in here?" Stephanie demanded.

"We need the A twins," Joanie said.

"You need Angela and Angelo, why?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"So Rebecca can show your father, Hunter and me her cool new morphing power," Joanie said and Steph and Jeff exchanged glances with LC.

"Did you guys get high while you were downstairs?" Stephanie asked everyone.

"Will you please come downstairs and bring the babies with you?" Vince asked.

"I will not be spoken to like this Jeff and I want to be alone Daddy," Stephanie said.

"Suit yourself Steph, we'll get the babies ourselves," Hunter said.

"Don't you touch them Hunter they're sleeping!" Stephanie said firmly.

"But I wanna see Rebecca Michelle's cool new morphing power trick!" Vince complained.

"Everybody OUT!" Stephanie yelled and everyone reluctantly left.

"You know what Steph I got two words for ya," Vince McMahon said.

"Daddy don't you dare say it," Stephanie warned her father.

"SUCK IT!" Vince, Hunter and Chyna said at the same-time and Stephanie scowled at all of them before slamming the door, making sure LC was also on the other side of it.

"Man what a grouch, I feel sorry for you Ro-Ro to have to live with that 24/7," LC said to her baby sister who was laughing out loud.

"Hey, Aurora's not asleep and she's a baby, maybe Rebecca Michelle will morph into her!" Joanie said.

"It's worth a shot, come on LC!" Hunter said picking up both his daughters and running back down the stairs to where Cheyenne, Rebecca Michelle, Marion and Romeo were having a conversation.

"Yeah I totally agree the standard for baby clothes has gone down over the last five years," Cheyenne said and the babies agreed only to be interrupted by Hunter who planted Aurora down next to Rebecca Michelle.

"Okay Rebecca do your thing," Vince McMahon said and everyone watched as Rebecca morphed into Aurora.

"Oh my God this is incredible!" Linda McMahon said in shock with everyone else.

"She's one of us," LC said.

"Actually she's part of a new trio of angelic beings," Trish explained, "Like Romeo's miraculous powers, Rebecca has powers of her own and when Lil Randy's born he'll have powers too. Together they'll form a new group that you ARK Angels will have to watch very, very closely,"

"This is so exciting, does this mean God's Gifts to us are going to multiply down through the generations?" Amy asked Trish.

"Yes it does but like us and the ARK Angels they'll have to overcome obstacles too while doing what God sent them here to do, the ARK Angels will provide much needed wisdom and support," Trish said.

"This is wonderful," Vince McMahon said in amazement looking at Amy and Shawn, "not a bad addition to your already incredible supernatural family powers huh?"

"No, not bad at all," Shawn said proudly.

"You know Dad, God actually got the morphing power idea from when you morphed into mom before you got married," Cameron said.

"Wow that was so generous of Him," Amy said impressed.

"I see you still have your Amazing wisdom," Trish said to Cameron and the Amazing one nodded.

"I did what you told me to do," he said to Trish as LC went to pick up Aurora.

"Okay I don't know who is who, how do I get Rebecca to change back to normal?" she asked Shawn and Amy.

"At this point you can't tell her to change back to her normal self, she's too young to understand her morphing power so you're going to just have to wait until she changes back naturally," Trish said then Aurora pinched LC's nose.

"Nevermind I know which one is my sister now," LC said picking up the real Aurora.

"Okay what was so important that you guys had to run into my room and interrupt my quiet time with Jeff?" Stephanie said coming down and everyone looked over at Rebecca who was still morphed into Aurora.

"Notice anything different about our children?" Hunter asked Stephanie and as she looked at the ARK Angels and new babies she noticed something.

"Oh my God Jeff there are two Auroras!" Stephanie cried.

"Actually Steph," Shawn started but Hunter quickly cut him off.

"Yes Steph its true, God came down Heaven and said that since I don't want to lose my daughter we could have two. Steph, say hello to our new baby girl, the new and improved Aurora Rose Helmsley the Second!" Hunter said picking up Rebecca and showing her to Stephanie and the Billion Dollar Princess fainted on Jeff in total shock.

"Stephanie wake up he was just kidding, he's a Degenerate he was just pulling another stupid DX prank!" Vince said as Linda got water to revive her daughter.

"Oh really, that was a rib?" Jeff said laughing and he smiled at Hunter, "Man am I gonna miss working for you DX,"

"We're gonna miss you too Jeff," Shawn said as Stephanie came to and Rebecca went back to her normal self.

"Is it true do I really have two Auroras?" Stephanie asked Hunter.

"No that was Rebecca Michelle, she morphed into Aurora and I just wanted to freak you out," Hunter said.

"That was mean but I'm impressed that God would give Rebecca such a cool Gift," Stephanie said as Jeff helped her to her feet.

"Speaking of cool gifts we got you something to take home," Jeff Hardy said to Hunter and Joanie and he gave them a photograph of a hurricane with Aurora in the middle, "Just something for you to hang on your wall,"

"She drew it herself," Stephanie added and Hunter looked at the picture, thinking about how it symbolized how Aurora had come into his life. He wiped a tear form his eye and smiled at Jeff and Steph.

"Its been a wild ride and even though that ride has come to an end for me you guys are going to have a great time picking up from where we all left off," he said to Jeff, Steph and The McMahons and they hugged it out tearfully while Amy, Shawn and the ARK Angels watched with Maria and John Morrison.

"Just like old times," Shawn said again feeling nostalgic.

"You probably noticed that there's a lot of hugging, crying and yelling in this family but don't worry because the other ARK Angels and I are gonna help you survive this mega family rollercoaster," Cheyenne said to Rebecca who, no stranger to change herself, was in a room with a lot of people for whom everything was changing in a real big way.


	23. Jesus Rocks!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Twenty Three – Jesus Rocks!

Wrestlemania, Orlando, FL:

The WWE's biggest show of the year was half way done and now it was time for the ARK Angels of DX to shine. LC, Cameron and Cheyenne took to the stage to a huge ovation. Thanks to their movie with The Rock that was coming out in early summer everyone knew who they were and it took LC and Cheyenne by surprise.

"Oh boy we're famous," Cheyenne realized.

"It's a family tradition and we're carrying it on, now let's rock this place ARK Angel style!" LC said banging the drums and the music filled the arena as Cameron sang the first verse of Warrior Bride. By the time they were done everyone forgot about Mariah Carey singing the National Anthem as the ARK Angels blew that wonderful rendition of the nation's song out the water.

"WOW they loved it!" Shawn said applauding the ARK Angels backstage, Amy grabbed his hand and Hunter grabbed Joanie's and together they went out to the stage to congratulate the ARK Angels on their performance. Chants of "DX!" immediately broke out.

"In case you didn't already know these are our kids, Cameron, Cheyenne and LC," Hunter said to the fans watching in Orlando and all over the world, "I want everyone to stop cheering for us and start cheering for our children, the ARK Angels of DX!"

Seconds later an "ARK Angels!" chant broke out and LC, Cameron and Cheyenne waved at everyone and said thank you.

"I wanna say something on behalf of LC and Cheyenne," Cameron said, "We loved performing in front of you, nothing makes me happier than to let all of you know how much I love LC who is the warrior bride I was singing about,"

Chants of "AWW!" broke out and LC hugged Cameron thinking that was the nicest thing he'd ever done for her.

"There is one more Person that I want to celebrate today and I don't have much time left to do it do I Dad?" Cameron asked his father.

"No son you don't," Shawn said pointing to his watch, the United States Championship match was scheduled to be on next.

"So I wanna take a moment to thank Jesus Christ for what He's done in my family. He's changed everything in my life and I wouldn't be standing here with the other ARK Angels of DX if it wasn't for him," Cameron said.

"SO GIVE IT UP FOR JESUS!" LC roared into the microphone and the fans erupted into a chant of "JESUS!" much to Shawn and Amy's amazement.

"Praise the Lord!" Amy said overwhelmed by the fans' response to their faith and the ARK Angels thanked the fans one more time before going backstage with their parents.

"That was awesome I wanna do that again and again and again!" LC said jumping up and down with Cheyenne and Cameron as other WWE Superstars came over to them to congratulate them on their performance.

"That was fantastic you guys were so great!" CM Punk said.

"You are so freaking talented!" Velvet Sky added.

"Can I get tickets to your next show?" Edge asked and LC looked thoughtfully at Cameron.

"I know what you're thinking, you wanna go on tour full-time," Cameron said.

"Music's in my blood it's all I've ever wanted to do, we're good Cameron we're really good!" LC said excitedly.

"I know we're good LC but I wanna go to school I don't wanna be on the road all year long like our parents," Cameron said.

"Well I do!" LC said, "I hate school and I always have the only thing I like about school is music,"

"Well I like science, math and history and I wanna be in a classroom with other children who also like those subjects," Cameron replied and the two lovebirds argued before CM Punk and Velvet Sky broke them up.

"Listen guys if you love each other as much as you just told the whole world you did you're gonna have to learn to compromise," CM Punk said.

"Yeah you're both going to have to meet each other half way if you wanna stay together," Velvet Sky said.

"I guess I could do the band and study," Cameron said.

"And I guess I could study some stuff for awhile before playing live on stage in front of thousands of people," LC said.

"So we agree to meet each other half way," Cameron said and LC shook out her hand.

"It's a deal, now kiss me you little Heartbreaker you!" LC said adoring Cameron anew.

"Hold it there loverboy, what's all this about you touring and studying half time?" Shawn said to Cameron and Trish shook her head.

"LC wants to go on the road with the band and I want to study so we decided to meet each other half way," Cameron explained.

"Since when are you in a position to decide anything lil man, you're ten years old!" Shawn said to his son.

"But I'm really smart for my age and I'll keep LC and Cheyenne out of trouble with my Amazing wisdom," Cameron assured his father.

"Its not gonna happen you guys," Trish told the ARK Angels as Undertaker approached her, they were getting ready to go out after the United States Championship match was over. "I got a message from God this morning and He told me to tell you that he's taking your Gifts away from you for awhile,"

"WHAT?!" the ARK Angels said in shock, "why what did we do wrong?" Cameron asked upset.

"You didn't do anything wrong He's very proud of all of you," Trish assured them.

"Then why is he taking our powers away?" LC said sadly.

"Because you said it yourself LC, you should be around children your own age and if you start touring as a band you'll lose your childhood and God doesn't want that. He wants you to enjoy your childhood and if you go to Manhattan Elementary with Carla McCool you will have many fond memories and enjoyable experiences that you'll remember when you're older. You won't have that if you tour," Trish explained.

"But I want to do music all the time!" LC pleaded with Trish.

"Who says you can't? LC God will make it so you can do as much music as you want and Cameron and Cheyenne will be there to play right along with you if you go back to school," Trish said.

"So won't we need our powers at school?" Cheyenne asked Trish.

"No you won't. You're kids guys, its time you started acting like it and let your parents look after you again." Trish said and Shawn and Hunter smiled at her liking this message from God very much.

"You guys have done more in a year than most kids will do in their whole lives, you've shown us that you can be trusted to make the right decisions in life and finishing school is the best decision you guys could make right now," Hunter said.

"Hey you're not The Truth why should I listen to you?" LC snapped at her father.

"Because I'm your father that's why and you are now back under my authority," Hunter said and LC sighed.

"Oh great," she lamented.

"Well actually you'll be back under your parents authority tomorrow afternoon after Hunter and Joanie get married," Trish said, "So you have half a day to be ARK Angels, enjoy it while it lasts kids,"

The Death March sounded and it was time for Trish and Undertaker to head out to the ring.

"Oh this sucks," LC pouted.

"No it doesn't God's taking our Gifts back because we don't need them anymore, you're just mad because you won't be able to threaten your parents with your Ax of Judgment," Cameron said and Hunter and Joanie laughed.

"You're right I'll miss Judge, do you think God will let me keep it?" LC asked Cameron hopefully and Cameron put his arm around his upset girlfriend.

"I'm sure he will LC, I'm sure he will," he said and LC smiled she felt better knowing that.

Shawn picked up Cheyenne, "So no more Phenomenal Strength, that means your mother and I can have a conversation without having to worry about you overhearing us," he said to his daughter.

"It was fun to be Phenomenal, now I'll go back to being just like everybody else," Cheyenne said.

"No Chey that's not true you'll always be phenomenal because you're my little girl and I love you very much," Shawn said and he kissed Cheyenne on the side of her head and she gave him a Phenomenal hug that squeezed HBK's ribs together. "Chey you're hurting me,"

"Sorry Daddy," Cheyenne replied and Amy laughed knowing Shawn would feel a lot better about embracing his daughter after Hunter and Joanie's wedding tomorrow.

"You know what this means, Aurora goes back to being a normal baby, no more hurricanes." Hunter realized, "I better tell Jeff,"

"But didn't Aurora have supernatural powers before the ARK Angels formed?" Joanie said.

"Yeah Dad, Ro-Ro's not like us she's different," LC said.

"So she's gonna have all that weather power all her life, boy Jeff and Steph sure are going to have their hands full," Hunter thought.

"I'm sure they can handle it, with our help of course," LC said hugging her father, "after all that's what family is all about, helping each other out,"

"And putting on the greatest wrestling show of the year," Shawn added as Sting and Undertaker wrestled bringing everyone out of their seats in anticipation of who was going to pick up the win. Half the fun was not knowing which kind of spoiled it for DX, sometimes it wasn't always good to know everything as the Amazing Cameron was about to find out.


	24. Remember to Forget

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Warrior Bride

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon and Angelo and Angela Jericho.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is rocked by the WWE locker room who refuse to take orders from Triple H anymore and Chyna wants to call off the wedding. The ARK Angels of DX come to everyone's rescue and Cameron has a dream about LC that he doesn't understand.

Chapter Twenty Four – Remember to Forget

The Wedding Ceremony, Greenwich, CT at 12pm:

Cameron buttoned up his shirt in front of the mirror in the alcove at the back of the church in Greenwich, CT where Joanie and Hunter were about to get married. LC was with Cheyenne about to do what flower girls do and throw flower petals on the floor of the church. The petals were green and white after much debate Joanie decided not to take LC up on her suggestion that black petals would be better as black and green were traditional DX colors. On reminding her daughter that this was a wedding and not a funeral the issue was quickly resolved. The church was packed with wrestlers from both WWE and TNA, Vince insisted Kevin Nash come with Tristen and his wife, on arrival Nash scared half the guests away with his terribly blistered face.

"I'm telling you if your son apologizes to Cheyenne those blisters will go away, I can't stand looking at you anymore, Shawn has got to show you mercy!" Vince said as everyone stood up as LC and Cheyenne headed down the isle towards the altar but Cameron was still nowhere to be found.

"Shawn where's Cam?" Amy asked her husband.

"He was struggling with his bowtie earlier," Shawn said ignoring Vince's attempt to get him to look at Big Kev.

"Well step to it Daddy go help him out," Amy said and Shawn quietly headed to the back where Cameron was still struggling with his bowtie.

"Yo ring bearer your time to shine is now!" Shawn said getting down on one knee and straightening Cameron's bow tie for him, "There you go,"

"Thanks Dad," Cameron said and Shawn noticed tears falling copiously down his son's face.

"Cameron what's wrong?" Shawn said.

"I found out the meaning behind my dream about LC," Cameron replied and Shawn comforted his son who was very shaken up.

"Are you sure you wanna talk about this now Cameron? Can't it wait until after the wedding ceremony?" Shawn said weary of the time.

"Why do you think I've been in here so long struggling with this bowtie? I'm trying to build up courage to go out there and face them," Cameron said and Shawn frowned.

"Face who, LC?" Shawn asked confused.

"All of them the whole Helmsley Clan," Cameron said.

"Cameron you have got a few minutes before God takes your Gift of Wisdom away from you, is this how you want to end having your Amazing gift by making yourself upset at Uncle Hunter and Aunt Jo's wedding?" Shawn said.

"That's not why I'm crying Daddy, I'm crying because I made you a promise that when I found out what Randy meant about Hunter's future I would tell you and now I have to make good on that promise," Cameron said.

"This is about Hunter?" Shawn asked and Cameron nodded.

"My dream took place at a funeral and we were all there, after the service LC shook me and asked me why I didn't tell her that her father was going to die before she got married," Cameron said and Shawn's face went white.

"What did you say?" Shawn said faintly.

"You heard me Daddy, Uncle Hunter is going to die the night before LC and I are supposed to get married," Cameron said and Shawn felt weak like his body couldn't hold him up anymore.

"Oh Cameron, this is terrible news," Shawn said his eyes watering.

"But it gets worse Daddy," Cameron said coming over to his father and Amy came in looking for them and was shocked to find both Michaels' looking distraught in the church alcove.

"Shawn Hunter's asking where you both are what's going on back here?" Amy asked.

"Help me up Amy I don't think I can stand under my own weight," Shawn said holding onto his wife and his son came close to him. Together they headed towards the altar where Hunter was waiting for them.

"What happened?" Amy whispered to Shawn as Cameron clung to his father. "Is Cameron alright?"

"He just found out what those nightmares he was having were all about, Hunter's gonna die the night before Cameron and LC get married," Shawn said and now Amy's face went white.

"And LC's gonna hate me because I knew and I didn't tell her!" Cameron cried and Shawn squeezed his son's shoulder firmly.

"Cameron calm down," Shawn said as Amy took her seat next to Stephanie who looked at her whitened face suspiciously as Shawn put his son in his ring bearer position.

"Daddy I don't want LC to hate me," Cameron said, "but I promised God I wouldn't make any promises I couldn't keep and I promised Trish I wouldn't tell LC everything,"

"So don't tell her son," Shawn said and he wiped Cameron's face and nose, "blow son,"

Cameron blew and everyone was upstanding as Chyna headed towards the altar. Nobody was looking at Shawn and Cameron so Shawn spoke to his son some more. "How does Hunter die?"

"He gets into a fight with Angelo Jericho over LC before the wedding and Angelo kills him," Cameron said.

"You're telling me that my best friend's life will end in the hands of a Jericho?!" Shawn said indignantly and the Church started to warm up, he couldn't believe what his son was telling him.

"Dad I wouldn't make something this terrible up, this thing between Uncle Hunter and Jericho is not over," Cameron said.

"I gotta speak to Trish," Shawn said his Righteous Indignation had gotten Hunter's attention.

"No Daddy you can't leave me, I need you I'm the child you're the parent now remember? I need your strength I can't deal with this on my own," Cameron pleaded with his father.

"You won't have to deal with this alone Cameron, this was a dream not an Oracle that means there's still time. We can stop this awful thing from happening together with Amy, Trish and Melina you hear me? That way LC will never have to know," Shawn said and Cameron nodded.

"Okay Daddy," Cameron said feeling strength rise up in him, his father's Righteous Indignation had fired him up and he felt compelled to stop what he had dreamed from coming to pass.

LC tapped him on the shoulder before the service began, "Are you alright, you were taking forever to get out here,"

"I had to talk to my father about something," Cameron said.

"Is everything okay?" LC asked him and Cameron nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"It will be my love," he replied and LC smiled at him before sitting down to enjoy watching her mother and father get married and cement her legacy in DX before God. During the service God sent his angel Rebecca and she removed the Gifts God had given the ARK Angels and sent them back to the Throne for safe-keeping until they were bestowed upon Cameron, LC and Cheyenne again. Shawn felt her presence but she told him she'd be back after the wedding knowing there was information from Heaven Shawn needed to counteract the dream Cameron had that now had set him on fire, the righteous St. Michaels was ready for war.

The Wedding Reception, The Sandbox, 3pm:

After getting away from the guests and the newly married couple, Shawn had gathered Amy, The Ortons, Stephanie and Melina into his bedroom to discuss Cameron's dream. Now that the ARK Angels were disbanded it was up to them to fight against this vision with everything they had while keeping Hunter, Joanie and LC from finding out about it.

"You're right Shawn this is not an Oracle it's a warning which means there are things that have to be done to stop it from happening," Randy Orton said.

"I remember when Hunter and I were fighting just before Jericho and I got back together and we went to that pizzeria and Trish you told me that Hunter was going to Hell, does this have anything to do with that?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes it does," Trish said.

"You mean this is about Hunter and Jericho?" Stephanie said and Trish nodded and Stephanie got really upset.

"Jericho is in Hell and he will not rest until Hunter's there with him but we will make sure that doesn't happen," Trish said faithfully.

"But I thought it was over and Cameron dreams that Hunter's gonna be murdered by my son?!" Stephanie said.

"Steph calm down okay, if this is too much for you maybe you should go and find Jeff," Shawn said but Stephanie shook her head.

"No, I just watched one of the most important men in my life get married to a woman he loves and there's no way I'm going to standby and do nothing while my demonic ex-husband tries to kill him through our son," Stephanie said.

"You know how important it is that Hunter not find out about this though right?" Amy said and Stephanie nodded, "Okay then you cannot tell Jeff about this or your father,"

"That's right we can't run the risk of Hunter finding out," Trish said.

"Why not?" Stephanie asked.

"Because if he finds out he'll do something stupid and we won't be able to stop the vision from coming to pass," Randy Orton said getting nervous about Stephanie knowing. "You need a Gift," he said to Stephanie.

"To keep your mouth shut," Trish said knowing Stephanie wanted to tell Jeff and her father about this dream.

"How about I just give her amnesia?" Melina said.

"That's a good idea," Amy said and before Stephanie could protest Melina lay hands on her and she completely forgot about Cameron's dream.

"I'm so happy for Hunter and Joanie I'm gonna go give them both a big hug!" Stephanie said and she left Shawn's room leaving ATM, TKO and St. Michaels alone to formulate a strategy.

"We have to let each other know if we hear something from God about this," Randy said and everyone nodded.

"We've got until 2028 but we have to be vigilant, if we miss something we could be putting Hunter's life in jeopardy," Shawn said and Trish cleared her throat and everyone looked at her, "What?" Shawn asked.

"Actually we've got until 2021," she said and everyone's mouth dropped in unison.

"What?!" everyone said in shock and Trish explained.

"LC and Cameron get married in 2021, not 2028," Trish said.

"Then why did God say they'd get married in 2028?" Shawn asked.

"Because that was the date He gave them originally but something's happened to change the date so God brought it forward," Trish said.

"So we have to be vigilant over the next 12 years, not 20 years," Amy said and Trish nodded.

"Why did God bring it forward?" Melina asked Trish.

"I don't know He's God He can do whatever He wants! Sshh, Hunter's coming!" Trish said and Hunter knocked on his best man's bedroom door.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Just a message Trish got from God," Shawn said and everyone nodded at the same time.

"God stuff huh?" Hunter said.

"Yeah," everyone replied.

"Well could you take a time out, its time for the speeches," Hunter said.

"We'll be right down," Shawn said and Hunter headed back downstairs while Shawn prepared himself mentally to give a toast to Hunter and Joanie.

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Amy asked him, "Hunter knows you better than you know yourself if he thinks something's wrong he's gonna call you on it,"

"All I have to remember is that my best friend just got married to his true love and I'll forget everything else I just found out today," Shawn said and everyone nodded.

"Good strategy," Trish said.

"God's timing couldn't have been more perfect, He knew that the ARK Angels wouldn't be able to deal with this mission and here we are back on track solving Heavens problems on Earth once again," Amy said.

"Man its good to be back," Melina said and ATM, TKO and St. Michaels hugged it out before heading down the stairs where their friends and family were gathered unaware of the immensity of the mission that had just begun to save Hunter's life 12 years from now.

"Shawn before you give your speech there's someone who has something to say to your daughter," Vince said and Shawn turned to see Tristen Nash looking back at him begrudgingly.

"Cheyenne come here sweetie," Shawn said calling over to his daughter and he sat her on his lap and pointed at Tristen, "Remember those awful things that this young man said about you and your dearly departed mother a few months ago?"

Cheyenne shook her head, "No," she replied.

"Well neither do I," Shawn said and Tristen frowned in confusion, "that means you're forgiven Tristen,"

"Can you also forgive my old man so he can go back to work?" Tristen said.

"Sure thing, Melina do your thing make Kevin Nash sexy again," Shawn said and Melina healed Kevin Nash's face much to the Kliq member's relief.

"Yes I love you Kliq brother!" Kevin Nash said hugging Shawn and spinning him around, "What made you change your mind?"

"Something I found out today," Shawn said and Nash furrowed his brow.

"Is it serious?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, it's probably the most serious thing that's happened to me since I lost Rebecca," Shawn said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kevin asked and Shawn nodded.

"I don't know yet but if there is I'll let you know," Shawn said and Nash scratched his head wondering what Shawn was talking about.

"Speech, speech!" Hunter cried out as Shawn stood up in front of everyone waiting for him to talk about Hunter and Joanie.

"Today two of my best friends in the whole world got married and I will do everything I can to make sure that they stay married forever," Shawn started, "God has brought this two people together after years of separation and nothing's going to tear them apart now. Being in love isn't enough you have to fight for each other guys," Shawn said turning to Joanie and Hunter, "I'll fight for you too and together we'll have even more fun together right into our grand old age. We'll watch our children get married and tell them what things were like in the good old days. These are the good old days I couldn't imagine life without either of you, especially you Hunter. You mean the world to me and there are times where we've fought and disagreed on things but despite it all you've always been there for me and for that I am eternally grateful. There's something about friendship and family that the devil hates and we have both, even though we've lost some family members along the way we've gained as much as we've lost. We've been through more change and yet here we still stand stronger than ever, the only thing that hasn't changed is our friendship and as God as my witness we will always be the very best of friends. Hunter and Joanie, I salute you!"

Everyone applauded Shawn's speech and Hunter and Joanie gave him a massive hug, "That was beautiful Shawn you really know how to make a grown man cry," Hunter said.

"So do you old friend, so do you," Shawn said looking at Amy who smiled at him supportively while Melina and The Ortons reveled at Shawn's composure. He looked cool but Amy knew he was more fired up than ever before.

"This dream was Jericho's way of getting our attention, well he's got it and he's going to be sorry he started something he won't be able to finish," Amy said.

"Amen!" Melina and The Ortons said together while their children played oblivious to the war their parents were now waging or the fact that they would be a huge part of it over the next 12 years.

"I still don't understand why God would say the wedding day for LC and Cameron has changed," Amy said thoughtfully but Trish wasn't listening, she was watching as Melina and Randy spoke quietly to themselves, actually they were flirting but only to Trish, nobody else saw it that way.

"Hello?" Trish said answering her cell-phone.

"Trish its Carlito," Carlito said, "I've been trying to get Randy where the Hell is he?!"

"He's here at the wedding reception why aren't you here?" Trish asked but as soon as she asked the question she already knew the answer, "Oh my God,"

Amy turned to Trish concerned seeing the nervous expression on her sister in Christ's face.

"Trish are you alright?" Amy asked her and Trish pressed her cell-phone into Amy's hand and pushed her towards the door. She turned her head and indicated Shawn to follow them outside discreetly.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked concerned.

"You guys have to go my house, Carlito's there and he's got something important to tell you about Hunter," Trish said.

"Why can't you go?" Amy asked.

"I'm no good to you now, God can't use me to explain this to you so you have to talk to Carlito yourselves. He just got an update on an Oracle about Hunter, if I hear it I won't get the full revelation but you guys will because your judgment is not cloudy like mine is right now," Trish said.

"Trish you're not making any sense," Amy said bemused.

"My husband is going to cheat on me after RAW tonight okay? Now do you understand why I can't be the one to get this message from God?" Trish said and Amy cried and hugged Trish towards her while Shawn squeezed her shoulder supportively.

"I'm so sorry Trish," Shawn said sincerely.

"Me too," Amy said, she wanted to say more but Trish wouldn't let her finish.

"Guys I'll be fine this Oracle is much more important than my marriage, you have to go to New York now!" Trish said.

"Okay let's go," Amy said and the Anointed Couple headed for the DX Machine and Trish shook her head and ran inside The Sandbox to find Jeff Hardy, the DX Machine was not going to get them to New York quick enough, they needed to fly.

10 minutes later . . .

Carlito watched the sky from Trish and Randy's house waiting to see the rainbow colored form of Jeff Hardy fly through the sky. When he saw him he thanked God for Trish's obedience because the Oracle he had translated into the King's Book of Oracles had to be revealed now.

"Thanks for the ride Jeff now you get right back, we'll see you back in Connecticut for your big farewell on RAW," Shawn said and Jeff frowned.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you guys were trying to get rid of me," Jeff said suspiciously.

"Well you don't know better," Shawn said.

"Bye!" Amy said and they ran into The Ortons' house and Carlito slammed the door behind them leaving Jeff scratching his bald head, he didn't leave instead he sat on the doorstep and waited for Amy and Shawn.

Inside Carlito led Amy and Shawn over to the King's Book of Oracles, his heart was beating fast as a result of what God had shown him and now the Anointed Couple's hearts were beating fast too.

"What is it Carlito, what do you have to tell us about Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"Its not something you need to hear, it's something you have to see," Carlito said, "The Ortons were wrong about Cameron's dream not being an Oracle. When they called me and told me what Cameron said I was on my way to the church, after hearing what Trish had to say I decided to go back and check the King's Book of Oracles. As I opened up the book God showed me LC's dream in living color and now I'm going to show it to you,"

Carlito opened the King's Book of Oracles up to what looked like blank pages but as TKO's assistant El Con Dios, Carlito could draw Oracles onto the blank pages. Amy and Shawn held each other's hands as Carlito drew two figures; one was Hunter and one was Angelo Jericho. Angelo was stood over Hunter with an evil look on his face and Hunter was lying still on the ground.

"What does this mean?" Amy asked Carlito.

"I'll explain it to you in absolute detail; the date is 2021 and this is The Sandbox. It is the night before LC and Cameron's wedding and Angelo Jericho had just poisoned Hunter," Carlito said.

"So Cameron was right, Hunter does die before he and LC get married!" Shawn said hysterically but Carlito quickly put him straight.

"No-no-no, there's more," he said and on the next page Carlito drew more images, this time of LC and Joanie, "LC and Joanie Helmsley discover Hunter's body and they believe the worst like you have that Hunter is dead," Carlito turned the page and drew more images, "Joanie and LC tell you two that Hunter is dead, Amy calls Melina over to resurrect him and Trish tells Amy that Hunter is not dead,"

"He's not dead?!" Shawn said relieved his face brightening with joy.

"No he is not dead, he's in a coma and he'll stay in that coma for 7 years," Carlito said.

"A coma?!" Shawn said in disbelief and Carlito nodded and he drew more images and pointed to the next page.

"Melina cannot perform any miracles because she is embittered by her estrangement from Johnny and Romeo and cannot use her Miraculous healing powers to bring Hunter out of the coma, so the members of the DX household try to find the antidote to the poison that Angelo used on Hunter. But it takes 7 years, in the meantime Shawn has to run the WWE by himself and convince Joanie not to pull the plug on Hunter,"

"This is awful," Shawn said.

"Can I continue?" Carlito said, "you guys there's more to this than Hunter's life being threatened," Carlito turned the page and drew some more of the Oracle, "While Hunter is in a coma, Jericho comes back to life in Hunter's body and takes over the WWE. With Hunter's spirit still asleep inside him, Jericho convinces LC to call off the wedding to Cameron,"

"That diabolical son-of-a-" Amy yelled furiously but Carlito held his hand up for quiet.

"Hold on Big Red, look," Carlito said and he drew the last part of the Oracle, "Within that 7 years a new angelic trio is formed and together Lil Randy, Romeo and Rebecca discover that Jericho is controlling Hunter and they wage war against him and free Hunter's spirit from within and LC and Cameron get back together and get married in 2028,"

Amy and Shawn looked at each other in astonishment, "So after all that, God saves Hunter's life and he gets to see LC and Cameron get married in 2028 after all?" Shawn said.

"That's right," Carlito said.

"And what about Melina, does she get her healing powers back?" Amy asked.

"That's a different Oracle for a different day," Carlito said.

"And this all starts in 2021?" Amy added.

"That's the part that Trish got wrong," Carlito said and the Anointed Couple nodded.

"Her mind is elsewhere," Amy said and Carlito nodded sympathetically.

"I know, Randy's mind is elsewhere too. He's going to cheat on her tonight," Carlito said, "Thank God for you two, your marriage has allowed God's Oracle to be revealed. He knew what He was doing when He brought you together,"

Shawn kissed Amy's hand lovingly, "He sure did, I'm just so glad Hunter doesn't die,"

"But that doesn't mean you won't have the fight of your lives keeping him alive, Jericho wants him dead guys and He'll do everything in his demonic power to make sure that happens and that includes manipulating his own son," Carlito said.

"Well we've never been afraid of a good fight, have we Big Red?" Shawn asked his wife.

"After being part of ATM and seeing the work God did in the ARK Angels of DX I know there isn't anything we can't do through Christ for our family," Amy answered, "In fact why don't we go back to Connecticut and hang with them right now?"

"You guys are the best thing that ever happened to Hunter," Carlito said and he left with the Anointed Couple only to be met with the watery green eyes of Jeff Hardy outside their doorstep.

"I heard everything, I'm raising the boy that's gonna murder Hunter," Jeff said in distress.

"No Jeff, he's not going to murder Hunter and our children are going to make sure of that," Shawn said.

"Carlito can I ask you something?" Jeff asked El Con Dios. "Is this Oracle the reason why I have full custody of Aurora?"

"Yes," Carlito said, "God knew that Stephanie would want Aurora to have you around while Hunter was in the coma and He put things in motion so that would happen, Aurora and Stephanie are gonna need you to be strong while this is all going down,"

Jeff nodded wiping the tears from his eyes, "Should I tell Stephanie about Angelo?" Jeff asked.

"No, it will only upset her, just be there for her when it happens," Amy said.

"So what do I do? Pretend that this kid isn't going to poison your best friend? How can I do that as I watch him grow up right in front of me?" Jeff said to Shawn.

"The same way that Jesus knew Judas was going to betray him, you're going to keep the faith and know that we will have the final victory and not Jericho, okay?" Shawn said and Jeff nodded.

"Okay, I can't believe you guys are so faithful, you really are an Anointed Couple you know that?" Jeff said.

"God's been good to us," Shawn said to Jeff looking at Amy and they hugged Jeff and Carlito assuring them that everything was gonna be alright because God was with them and He would be with them forevermore.

Monday Night RAW, Bridgeport, CT at 10:49pm:

Jeff Hardy breathed out hard, he was trying to remember what he was going to say to all the WWE fans on his last night as a WWE Superstar but the news he had just gotten about Hunter was all he could think about. His life as a WWE Superstar had been an adventure in itself but his life with Stephanie, Aurora and the A twins was set to be a life-changing experience that he would never forget. The most ironic thing about it was that he had spent the last 6 months butting heads with the man who was at the center of it all, Triple H. As he approached the ring to give the fans of the WWE his farewell speech he couldn't get his original words out as the fans chanted his last name so he just opened his mouth and started to speak.

JEFF HARDY: I was so sure that I'd be turning a new page in my life the moment I left this ring but I had no idea that I would be closer to this company and the two men running it after I left. AJ Styles is gonna be a great WWE Champion you guys have nothing to worry about, he's the best in the business [cheers for AJ Styles]. But as good as Styles is, there's one man none of us will ever beat at this wrestling game and that's Triple H.

Backstage Triple H's eyebrows rose off his head at the sound of his name, he looked at Shawn for an explanation but HBK was mysteriously absent as was Amy.

JEFF HARDY: So right now I want Triple H to come to this ring so I can say goodbye to him properly.

A stunned Triple H scratched the back of his head as he stepped out through the RAW curtain; one part of him was furious that Jeff had once again totally ignored his instructions and improvised on a final RAW script but the other part of him really wanted to hear what the Charismatic chowder head had to say. As he stood eye-to-eye with the TNA bound flying squirrel, he saw actual tears in Jeff Hardy's eyes. He was about to whisper to Jeff if he was okay but before he could Jeff had already begun to say what he had to say to Triple H.

JEFF HARDY: We haven't been as good to each other as we should be given what God has given us to share, you know what I'm talking about.

Hunter nodded that he did, Jeff was talking about Aurora.

JEFF HARDY: So I thought I would use this time to tell you in front of our fans and the wrestlers watching backstage that just because I don't work for you don't think that I don't care about the future of this company or you. As I extend my hand to you Hunter I want you to shake it, that way everyone will no that despite our all differences, Hunter and Jeff Hardy are gonna be the best of friends.

Jeff Hardy extended his hand and Hunter looked at it puzzled, Jeff's face had crumbled with tears and they were live on Monday Night RAW. _If this is an angle I don't know where its going _Hunter thought to himself as he shook Jeff's hand and pulled him in for a hug and the RAW audience and wrestlers backstage applauded Jeff's farewell speech.

As Hunter pulled away Jeff refused to let go as thoughts about Aurora flooded his mind; he'd hate to lose his father and he didn't want Aurora to go through the pain of losing hers.

"Jeff you're cutting off my air supply!" Hunter whispered to Jeff and he quickly released The Game.

"You're gonna be breathing for a long time Hunter, I'll make sure of that," Jeff said and Hunter frowned thinking there was more to Jeff Hardy's words than a solemn goodbye to his boss and Degenerate mentor. Suddenly multi-colored streamers and confetti came down from the rafters and the fans screamed as Jeff said his final goodbye to the WWE fans and headed backstage with Hunter who was even more confused now than when he first went to the ring.

As Hardy hugged everyone applauding him backstage Shawn Michaels finally emerged and Hunter cornered him quickly and told him what Jeff had done.

"Can you believe that?" Hunter asked him, "Where were you?"

"I was praying with Amy but I kinda knew Jeff was gonna ask you to come out there," Shawn said and Hunter folded his arms annoyed.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" he said annoyed.

"I thought it would be better if I didn't tell you," Shawn said.

"And why's that?" Hunter asked.

"Because I want you to replay this episode of RAW over and over again, that way you'll know your friends were there for you right from the start," Shawn said and Hunter furrowed his brow.

"Okay I'm starting to get a little freaked out here, is there something you're not telling me Shawn?" Hunter asked his best friend.

"I just told you everything that you need to know Hunter," Shawn said.

"But you haven't even answered my question!" Hunter protested. "Where's Amy, I'm sure she'll level with me,"

Amy waved at Triple H who made a beeline for her when he saw her giving the angel Rebecca just enough time to disappear but before she did she told Anointed Amy one more thing she needed to tell Hunter.

"Okay I'll tell him," Amy said and Rebecca ascended back to Heaven as Hunter approached Amy.

"Amy I need to talk to you, Jeff and Shawn are acting weird do you know something that I don't and if you do please tell me!" Hunter asked his best friend's wife.

"Yeah um, I do know something," Amy said she said looking at Shawn over Hunter's shoulder.

"Great, tell me what's going on," Hunter said and Amy embraced him lovingly taking Hunter completely by surprise.

"This world just wouldn't be the same without you," Amy said and a single tear rolled down her cheek, "Jeff was just saying what we all feel that's all. We love having you around Hunter and no matter how inadequate you feel compared to us you are the center of this whole angelic operation,"

"I am?" Hunter asked and Amy nodded as Shawn came over to them, "Shawn, this is the best day of my life! First I marry the First Lady of DX and now your old lady and Jeffwee are showing me nothing but love, you wanna add anything to the best day of my life?!"

Suddenly it hit Shawn that he was keeping a secret from Hunter, something he thought he'd never do and it showed on his face. He was lost for words he didn't know what to say so to stop himself from telling Hunter what God has asked all of them to keep to themselves. Eventually he smiled at Hunter and said,

"The best is still to come," and he hugged Hunter warmly so that his best friend didn't see the tears stream down his heartbroken face at the challenge that faced him and everyone that God had put in charge of His mission to see His little warrior bride LC marry her amazing groom Cameron.

The End (for now).


End file.
